Without Him
by JHaines
Summary: Falling ill, Sarah finds herself in a most precarious situation and only a certain Fae family holds the key to her being whole once more.
1. Chapter 1

*~* I do not own the Labyrinth. It is the amazing creation of Jim Henson and others. No copyright intended. Only characters that were not mentioned in the movie belong to me*~* I'd like to give a big thanks to my Beta Joie Cullen! Without her I would have never shared this story with all of you!

**Prologue:**

She supposed it should have been different, could have been different for what was she without him? Would she forever remain the sad little girl without a friend in the world? He had left her no choice; there simply was no other option left.

Her thoughts echoed her brother's name even as she said the words that she knew would tear them both apart, whether she wanted it or not..

"You have no power over me."

The crystal flew into the air and the Goblin King seemed to fold in on himself, a mirage of twisting elegant fabrics twirling and ebbing into the nothingness that was the Escher room. Her very world broke apart and as the 13th hour, the final hour, chimed its evil clangs she found herself once more in her home watching the one choice she could not make beat its wings in a final retreat. Her thought was to give chase, to beg forgiveness and reach out to the only soul that might mirror her own but there were things to be done.

Fear for her brother over rode her romantic notions. So turning she fled to her parents' room only to see her young brother returning to sleep in his bed. Leaning over she picked Lancelot, her most loyal childhood companion**,** up from the floor and placed him in her brothers keeping. Her final thought before returning to her room was that sometimes, just sometimes, when you least expected it, life happened, and you were forced to grow up.

**Authors Note:** This is my first fanfic, Yay! Please leave a review in the little box!


	2. Chapter 2

~*~ Again I do not own the Labyrinth. All Credit goes to Jim Henson and the lovely people who gave us this wonderful world. Any characters not in the movie are of my own making. There is a small reference to Twilight :Breaking Dawn here as a Locked drawer rattles. Again, no infringement intended.~*~

Thanks again to my Beta Joie Cullen! I love her notes!

3 Years Later

"Toby!"

Laughing, Sarah swung the three year old up in her arms and surveyed the damage. Karen's freshly painted hallway was now a wondrous array of what looked like a castle with several small creatures bustling about. A shaggy dog and rider complete with a large blob (a monster perhaps?) and a small little man graced the front of what she could only assume were the gates to the city. One eyebrow rose high as Sarah eyed the drawing, a familiar sense of foreboding rising in her stomach.

"Toby, Dad and Karen will be home anytime now. What are you doing out of bed?"

"My Sawah!

A woman of 17, grown into such a lush and beautiful creature from the once youthful prettiness that had been hers bounced the not-so-much-a toddler on her hip. Feeling watched her eyes sought out the very person to whom Toby spoke, a smile breaking her features.

"Now Toby**,** there is no one here but us. You must behave yourself. I have to get this mess cleaned up before Dad and Karen get home."

"Fwiends!" Toby pointed at the drawing, waving his little arms in fury and command demanding to be set down.

Smiling she set him down; he had a bossiness about him that reminded her of someone. A locked drawer in the back of her brain rattled and she pushed it aside, shoving it deeper within the fragile depths of her heart. It was not very often that she visited that place and she had no wish to go there this evening. After all, Toby and his crayons had quite the adventure and she had, at most, an hour before her Father and Karen returned home.

"Alright Toby, back to bed." Carrying him down the hall to his room she placed him back down on his toddler bed. Smoothing back his golden curls she chuckled as he gave a wide yawn then stuck his lips out in a pout.

"Tobee want fwiends Sawah! Huggie, Iddimus, and Wudo say he dunna pay wocks wif me!"

Had she not been up to date on Toddler talk she would have laughed at the silliness of his words. As it were her heart began to race in her chest and dark laced edges of panic danced within her brain. Slumping to the floor as her legs buckled beneath her she leaned against Toby's toddler bed panting in fear.

"Toby, where did you hear those names?" With a grin the toddler began to wave at his mirror as yet another yawn stole his breath. Laying back he snuggled beneath his covers, that apparently being the only answer she was going to get. Visibly shaken she stood and made her way to the bathroom to gather the much needed supplies to clean the hall. Once there she began scrubbing at the images now burning in her brain once more.

Tired and pale, the hallway scrubbed, Sarah drug herself to her room only to fall face down upon the bed. Groaning she turned and out of the corner of her eye saw her vanity. Summoning up all the strength she had she rolled from the bed and plopped down in the chair. It seemed ages since she had called upon her friends. As she got older perhaps her ties to the Underground were dying. She felt little of the magic that had once seemed her own. In fact lately she had felt tired and listless on many occasions. Sometimes it seemed that what little magic she had been given was being slowly drained from her and to make matters worse it seemed to be stealing her very life essence as well. Glancing at the mirror she remembered why she was sitting there and redirected her train of thought. Words from another time began echoing in her mind… "Should you need us…?"

"Hoggle, I need all of you. Right now."

Perhaps it was the tone of voice that drew their attention to her so quickly or perhaps it was the longing to see an old friend but whatever the case they were behind her within what seemed like minutes. As she whipped around the desire to throw herself into their hugs rather than scold them became overwhelming.

"What have you done Hoggle? Ludo? Diddymus?" She gave them her fiercest stare noticing how Sir Diddymus eyebrows nearly hit the top of his head, Ludo pouted and Hoggle scowled down at the ground kicking at imaginary stones. He was, as usual, her dearest friend and the first to answer.

"We're ain't done nothing wrong. We didn't mean the lad no harm. He seemed a bit lonely in your absence so we thought he might like to visit with us once in a while."

Concern turned to outright terror as the gravity of his words hit home. Not only had Toby been spending time in their presence but it had not happened in her home, her time, or her permission. Toby was visiting the underground!

"Hoggle!" Recognizing the look in Sarah's eyes they fled, before she could begin to throw things at them.

Pacing up and down in her room, mess cleaned, parent's returned, Sarah wasn't sure of the next step to take. She could call them back, but the odds that they would answer her in her current state of anger were doubtful at best.

A muffled sound outside her window caused her to turn, heading for the small balcony there she threw the door open wide and stepped into the clean night air. Taking a deep calming breath she nearly squealed in surprise as the white and tan feathered Barn owl, staring at her from just across the tree branch, hooted. "Whooo…."

With a laugh she shook her head. She wasn't falling for that again. The Goblin King may have been cunning but he had given up on her long ago. She was certain that he no longer watched her, cared for her, loved her. No, again, best not to travel that route. "I wish…..I wish…" Sighing she turned and went back in to her room, leaving the doors wide open. It was no use wishing. She could not, would not wish for him again. Giving up everything had torn something inside her soul and she'd lost her head over a cruel and arrogant king to whom she was nothing but a distraction for. She was a runner. Nothing more, nothing less. Dreams faded, besides, what would he do if he knew the truth of hers? That when she finally realized what a young girl had given up without thought or measure it had beaten the life out of her. She might have actually given up the very thing she had been wishing for. A fairytale, albeit one with a bit darker proportions. Frowning she lay down upon her bed and let the darkness that had been licking behind her eyes finally overtake her.

Jareth paced back and forth before the mirror in his room growling in frustration as she once again called his subjects to her. She was just a girl! 3 above years! Not one wish, not one word spoken. He should have felt nothing but indifference for this small chit of a girl. Offering her very dreams had been nothing to her. Now here he sat, exiled to watching her through mirrors as his not so faithful subjects scurried in fear from her. In a poof of glitter he was on his bed, crystal in hand, watching her through the owl's eyes sitting upon her balcony rail. A pity he wasn't a mind reader like his brother. An evil grin lit his face as she tossed and turned in her sleep.

Grimacing**,** he was reminded of a dreadful duty come morning that he had no wish to pursue, especially in his present state of mind. But what did one do when the parents and siblings came to visit? After all, he couldn't really leave the High King and Queen to sit out in the cold and bedraggled rain that was sure to accompany his foul mood. Looking back into the crystal he heaved a sigh, whispering the very name that was his constant torment. "Sarah…"

"_Sarah…"_

His voice echoed through the room causing Sarah to sit straight up in bed, nearly banging her head against the columns of her canopy. With a quick grab she managed to catch herself just in time to keep from falling over the side of her bed. Shaking from head to foot her eyes swept the room. Damn her if she didn't know that voice. Just as the thought occurred to her a wave of dizziness swept over her and she fell to the floor. Darkness engulfed her from all sides, washing her in waves that were eagerly lapping up her consciousness, welcoming her to take in it's warm embrace if only to escape the voice in the night calling out to her.


	3. Chapter 3

~All credit goes to Jim Henson, I sadly Do not own the Labyrinth, cause if I did...well let's just say it would have ended differently.~

Much thanks to my beta Joie Cullen! Without her we wouldn't be here reading this!

Chapter 2

It was his father's fault that the arrogant smirk remained in place and from the color red that the High King's face was turning it would be a splendid idea for those in present company to seek out a hiding place. Lounging sideways on the throne, tapping a riding crop against leather boots, it became apparent that tensions were rising quickly.

"Make no mistake Jareth, I mean what I say. 1 year. That is all I will give you. If you have not chosen a bride by then you will marry a girl of MY choosing. Whether you like it or no. You have had ample time. Is not nearly 300 years enough? Immortal you may be but we must all take heart that should we go to the great fade you are heir to the High Kingdom, and as such I expect grandchildren!" His face turned a deeper mottled red as his sons thought barraged in to his own. "I will have no bastards! You will marry and produce and heir or so help me I will strip you of your title and give one of your brothers these lands to rule over."

Jareth thrust himself violently off of his throne. Scowling, his gaze swung to his brothers and could see that they equally shared his horror. Neither of them wished to rule. It would be a punishment for them all.

"You would upset the balance of our world for an heir?" Despite the menacing glare of his eyes and the crackle in the very air that surrounded them the High King was not bending. Stepping forward he crossed the space between them so swiftly there was merely a blur from where he had been to where he came to end.

"_You_ will upset the balance if there is no heir. I have given you time and ample warning Jareth. Your brothers, while young, are quite capable of running this kingdom. They will learn, as you have done, and will come to accept their place, as you have never done. Give me an heir or I will return you to Prince, and a King you will no longer be."

Jareth turned on his heel and strode from the throne room in a huff of anger, leaving his brothers with their mouths gaping open like fish. "I expect you to see yourself out."

When Sarah finally came to it was way past a respectable time to be waking. Karen, her stepmother, who had somehow in the last year become merely mother, sat on the floor next to her bed smoothing the hair from her face a worry line creased her brow, something she rarely allowed to occur.

"Sarah this is the second time this week dear. Are you taking your medicine?"

Pushing herself up into a sitting position she nodded taking the glass of water and pill that Karen currently held out to her.

"It doesn't seem to be helping much anymore. I can't see how a little thing like anemia could keep causing these fainting spells. Do you think I'll be okay?"

Karen smiled, standing to help her up. Bending she kissed her forehead, the better to hide the worry in her eyes.

"You'll be fine Sarah dear; in the mean time I should perhaps call the doctor and see if he wants to see you again. Rest now, no sense stressing yourself out today. We can go shopping later."

Sarah had decided to travel abroad to go to school which was turning out to be a wonderful opportunity for her. However, now that she knew the Underground was reasserting itself in Toby's life it no longer seemed safe to return to Europe. The decision to stay was easy, now she just had to talk Karen in to agreeing with her.

Karen replaced the phone in its cradle. Weariness began to set in about her shoulders and face. Sarah's test results had not come back and without them the doctor deemed it pointless to see her. This illness seemed to worsen with time and as yet they had no idea what was causing it. Anemia should not be pulling the very life out of the only daughter she had ever known. Though Sarah was her step daughter they had grown close over the last three years now that her childish ways were behind her. Moving to sit at the kitchen table she laid her head down on the smooth surface, her hands wringing nervously in her lap. Taking a deep breath she remained that way for some time. Doing battle with her own fears.

Entering her son's room, Aireya, High Queen of the Fae, frowned at the garish décor that her son was so fond of. Midnight blue wall hangings covered the room practically dripping with silver adornment. It looked like a bloody bordello of delights of the flesh. Her King still laughed at her when she thought of it. His bed was a mass of black velvet coverlets and silver furs, the wood carved from the Garach tree in the Elven forest. It was a room made for seduction and though she wished for a grandchild she had no wish for that child to enter the Fae world scorned and ridiculed. Without a marriage even the Goblin King could not save a child that.

Lowering herself into a chaise she froze as his eyes, those wondrous mismatched eyes gazed at her wearily. Though anger sparked in them…_oh how angry he is…..even at me._

"Jareth, why must you defy him? He will have his way in this. I know that you have no wish to marry but why can you not see reason? At least he allows you time to choose a bride of your own rather than choosing himself. You will not like her. I beg of you to consider his offer." She could see the refusal springing to his lips and could not help the pleading words. Arrogant eyes flashed dangerously as his lips uttered one word, barely concealing the fury behind it.

"WHO?"

Rolling her eyes she suppressed a groan. Of course that's what he caught out of all that she had said. Frowning she moved to sit on the edge of his bed before gathering the courage to look at him. Icy blue eyes bore into each other, identical in shape save the dilated pupil of her son's. The words were a whispered breath as they left her lips causing her to shiver as coldness ascended the room, fogging her words so that they were visible in the very air. "Lady Genevieve of Winter…"

Jareth sucked in a breath at her words throwing back the covers. He would not have her! The spoiled prissy chit that cooed and purred while attempting to plaster herself to his body at every available chance?

"Never!" The word roared from his throat causing even his mother to flinch. That if nothing else gave him pause.

"Jareth, see reason, surely there is no other that has caught your eye?" Her son froze for but a moment but that was all it took. Her eyes widened in surprise. There was another, _but whom?_ Never had her son shown an interest in any of the women of the Fae court. A dawning recognition began to creep into her mind. Grinning she twirled on the spot in a poof of fragrant petals and was gone.

Too angered to care Jareth, King of the Goblins threw himself back amongst the covers and let his anger burn.

Tired from the day's activities Sarah shuffled in to her room and sat at her vanity. Knowing she should shower but sleep seemed so blissful at the moment. She desired it, craved it, and as her mind slipped under her defenses ebbed allowing the box to rattle deep within the recesses of her soul. As waking thought left her the body took over and allowed her a window into a world that had been locked away for as long as she could hold it.

She was dancing, spinning around in a warm embrace, a sea of masks flittering past her view. The walls were draped in black, the candles glowing dimly from their stands. The music seemed to come from everywhere flowing in and out of her being. Icy blue, mismatched eyes held her own emerald greens in a vice grip of arrogance and what could only be anger.

"Have you brought me here?" Sarah couldn't help but ask, a tingle of fear skittering up her spine as his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Surely you haven't forgotten, Sarah. Can you deny that it is you who have brought me here?" Leaning in he took a deep breath, drinking in the new scent that came with her new form. No longer a child but a girl on the brink of womanhood. "Did you miss me precious?"

His arrogant smirk showed all the disdain that, were she to be honest with herself, left her as wanting as it had three years ago. Could this be her last glimpse of the Goblin King? Why not take advantage of it? Lifting up on her toes her arms snaked around his neck giving him little chance to react. The shock in his eyes was enough to give her courage even as hers closed with the meeting of their lips. The world exploded behind her eyes. A firm arm tightened around her waist, dragging her against Jareth's chest while his other hand coiled itself into her hair; leaving her no room for escape even should she wish it.

Need turned to hunger while he ravished her mouth. A soft moan escaped her giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue between her lips to dance with her's. Her toes curled with an electricity racing through every inch of her body like she had never felt before. He began to relent into a softer more seductive movement as her body went limp against his own. Leaning her head back from the kiss to catch a glimpse of his eyes she barely caught the victory in his own before he bent to assault the column of her throat. Her world began to tilt once more as he began to nip and nibble his way down. Reaching the soft spot at her collar he began to suckle her skin at the pulse eliciting guttural moans of ecstasy while her body sought a closer connection. Squirming with the intense pleasure of it all she gasped in surprise as Jareth's hands began to roam her body to tear at the fastenings of her dress. Suddenly he bit down and pleasure so intense shot through Sarah that with a cry of surprise she sat straight up and found herself at home, in bed.

Jareth flung himself from his bed only to begin pacing up and down the room. What in the name of the Dark Lands just happened? His hands shook as they remembered the feel of her body against his, with his. Running a hand through his already wild hair he placed a well-aimed kick at the little goblin running about his room that turned and fled from the Kings anger.

Laughing all the way down the hall Gwimp stopped to squeak at Jareth's brothers Dorian and Garin. "Kingy much angry. Bet lady win again!"

Garin raised his eyebrow at the happy little imp and nodded his head in dismissal. _And so the Lady of the Labyrinth returns…_ Exchanging a grin with Dorian they decided to part ways. Garin strode towards the gardens, having no need to be within the reach of Jareth's anger. Laying back amongst the grass he sighed, rubbing a hand up and down his chest in an attempt at relaxation. His minded twisted over ways he could assist his brother. There was certainly no wish to be ruler of this kingdom. Sure the Labyrinth had its charms but he wished for a more elegant life. Chasing Goblins and taking care of screaming babies were not his ideal lifestyle. Summoning a crystal he quickly uttered "show me the Champion of the Labyrinth" and with that Sarah Williams popped in to view.

Dorian, however, loved a well-placed argument. Without bothering to knock he strode into Jareth's room of night and watched in glee as his brother wore a hole in the expensive carpet covering the bare stone floor. "Does something trouble you brother mine?" _Ahhh, to be growled at!_ He laughed as Jareth lunged at him and he deftly slid out of the way. _Let the entertainment begin!_

Sarah shifted in bed, uncomfortable, it seemed, in her very skin. Pushing herself further down in to the covers she threw them over her head with an aggravated sigh. "It's not fair!" Great mere minutes with the Goblin King and she'd reverted to her childish ways of whining once more. Something was not right about the power that man had over her. It had been such a lovely dream, almost as if they really had shared a moment again.

_Wicked, wicked, play today. Tomorrow for your trouble, you'll pay. _The rhyme echoed in her head, driving her to near madness. It was an old saying but from where she could not recall. As she drudged through the depths of her mind the box rattled once more. In the essence of hoping to finish her dream, she allowed it to open once more and with a smile on her face, sank into blissful oblivion that is sleep.

A beautiful pond surrounded by a huge willow tree and lush green fields were the first things Sarah caught a glimpse of. Flowers the color of rich jewels seemed to bloom from every imaginable place. Beneath the willow a huge pile of pillows littered the ground offering up an inviting place to lay or rest. Here and there were sprawling tables covered in entrancing crystal goblets filled with a golden bubbly drink and tray among tray of luscious fruits ripe for the taking. It was all simply ethereal. She found herself wondering if it was a part of him, of his world.

Settling herself amongst the jewel toned pillows she noticed that she was no longer alone. Walking towards her came a woman straight out of men's dreams. She was young, timeless in her beauty as if the world had not yet touched her. She wore a gown of the deepest amethyst, large sparkling jewels sewn here and there amongst the bodice. She wore no jewels on her person save for the silver crown encircling her forehead twisting like vines within her raven black hair. As she sank into a seated position across from Sarah her breath caught in her throat. Eyes, the eyes were hauntingly familiar, though they lacked a cruelty which she had never seen them without. The subtle slashes of blue through her glorious hair left little doubt as to who was paying her a visit. Or was that wrong?

"You are quite weaver of dreams, Champion of the Labyrinth."

A most improper snort left her lips before she could stop it causing her to fling a hand against her mouth in horror. Best she leave it there, preventing any more horrible noises from running amuck.

Sighing, the Lady leaned towards her reaching up to gently remove the girl's hand. Upon doing so she received a shock of astonishment. The girl held magic. Magic that was slowly ebbing away. Had the Underground gifted her in her time below? This was something the Queen had not seen since her own time. Perhaps there was more to this girl after all.

Though Jareth would likely be displeased to put it mildly, she knew that the girl was the key to her son's happiness. Even if he was loathe to admit it. No matter what he wished he would marry. He could choose or the choice would be made for him. Somehow she felt that, given the opportunity this girl would not approve of that arrangement either.

"You seem….flustered my dear."

"You're her, aren't you?"

"Who my darling girl?"

"His mother….." Sarah's words drifted off as her concern began to rise. She HAD to be dreaming. Where did the weaver of dreams come from? Scratch that, what exactly did this woman want with her?

Seeing her confusion Queen Aireya patted her knee, a kind smile on her face.

"Hmm...Yes. His mother indeed. I assure you that I mean you no harm. Tell me Champion, how do you fare?"

Sarah could only stare in shock for the first few moments trying to put together exactly what was going on here. In her nervousness she began to rub her throat as if the action would help her impart some speech that would be appropriate. She winced at the tender spot on her neck and began pulling her hair forward as if it could be hidden. "I'm….I am well your Majesty."

A frown marred the Queens features. "I do not believe you Sarah Williams. I believe you are quite unwell. You seem weakened. Is there nothing I might do for you?"

As she lifted her hand Sarah noticed she held a peach. A beautiful, ripe, terrifying peach. Sarah shrieked and began backing away as if afraid of one mere piece of fruit, which happened to result in her smacking her head against the trunk of the willow tree, effectively jolting her awake.

**Authors note: Please feel free to leave a little contribution in the box. We all need a little something to carry on :)**


	4. Chapter 4

~All credit goes to Jim Henson, I sadly Do not own the Labyrinth, cause if I did...well let's just say it would have ended differently.~

Much thanks to my beta Joie Cullen! Without her we wouldn't be here reading this!

Chapter 3

Garin watched, thunderous laughter racking his frame, at his mother's shocked expression. The Champion of the Labyrinth backed away from her as if she offered her a snake, which in her mind was probably a very accurate description of the sweet fruit. While many of the Fae adored peaches and the Queen merely offered the girl a snack, few would know why it would not seem that way to the Champion. Oh but he did!

"Amused are we Garin?"

Clearing his throat Garin stood and gave his brother a rakish grin. The crystal within his hands popped and disappeared while Jareth glared daggers at him. A healing black eye greeted him and his grin fell to a more serious expression.

"She has come again Garin! Brought herself within my dreams and defied me once more!"

"Then perhaps I should have brought that crystal out earlier."

"What?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing. I speak of mundane things. Tell me Jareth, have you spoken with the Champion of the Labyrinth?"

With a grunt Jareth turned and walked away. Apparently he would get nowhere with Garin. Here he was, going mad, while his brothers acted like they knew nothing of what he spoke. Sighing heavily he disappeared on the spot in a sparkly poof of glitter.

Sarah sat up in bed with a stretch. Her dreams were becoming a bit much lately. Throwing back the covers she slid her feet to the floor only to let out a scream of shock. Scrambling across the bed she fell in a mass of tangled sheets and limbs to the floor. Groaning and rubbing her now aching backside she peeked under the bed, staring at the kid slippers tapping the floor across the room. As it was unlikely they were going to just disappear she rose up to the side of the bed and squinted her eyes in displeasure at the woman there.

"You share some unpleasant habits with your son your Majesty. He too comes to places uninvited. Don't you have to be called here or something? Aren't there some kind of rules that prevent you from leaving the underground? I thought the Fae were not allowed to toy with humans."

Pushing her hands against the mattress Sarah plopped back down on the bed thankful for once that she was alone in the house for the day. Sort of. At least this was something she would not have to explain.

"Do forgive me Sarah but I am High Queen after all. And as such I may visit the Aboveground as I so choose. I had no intention of invading your privacy as you said but we are both women here and I thought it would not be too much of a hardship. I am concerned for you, you see. Please, come and sit with me awhile so that we might talk."

Rolling to her stomach Sarah grabbed the sheet off of the floor and wrapped it around her body. Climbing from the bed she moved to sit next to the Queen, scared to take her eyes off of her, nearly jumping back in bed when she noticed the tray of sliced peaches waiting for her. It was hard not to glare at the woman, Queen or not.

Smirking she motioned to the tray. "Sarah, do you not like peaches? I can remove them if you like. They are my favorite of course but if you prefer something else..."

"I do apologize but your son seems to have an affinity for them as well and let's just say I've had all the enchantments I can take for one lifetime. Will you tell me now why you have come?"

She ignored the Queens raised eyebrow at the word enchantment and picked up a slice of peach praying that if it were enchanted it would get her the hell out of here. To her bitter disappointment it was lovely and sweet….and transported her nowhere.

"Because you are ill. It seems that only I can tell you the cure for that illness. What you choose to do about it is entirely up to you. You see Sarah I am half mortal. My father is Fae but my mother was mortal. She chose to live in the Aboveground, even raised me there in my youth. Once I came of age however, my magic began to dissipate. Oh I could have lived on for another twenty or thirty years had I chosen to stay but I would have slowly wilted as a flower would without water and slipped into the great fade. What kind of existence is that when one can enjoy all the exuberance that life has to offer simply by making another choice? So as my father wished it I returned home. I met Jareth's father shortly thereafter and without a very long story that we do not have the time for, we were married and blessed with four children. One of whom you have met."

She chuckled at Sarah's grimace. _My how they fought each other tooth and nail_. Continuing on as if she hadn't noticed, she tried hard not to smirk in pleasure that Sarah was proving as easy to read as she'd hoped. "So you see, you must eventually return to the Underground as one of its people. You will not survive Aboveground. I will, of course, look in to the matter further; after all, you could have family ties to the Fae that we do not know about."

Eyes widening in shock Sarah sputtered, nearly choking on the peach she was presently munching on. Dropping it on to the tray she nearly toppled from her chair, barely managing to catch herself. After several humorous attempts at speech and a quite entertaining flapping of legs and arms to disentangle herself from the sheets Sarah's face finally appeared in all its glorious red form.

"What? I am absolutely, positively, without a doubt NOT going back to the Underground! Have you lost your senses woman….your Majesty? Back near that over bearing, bossy, pompous, arrogant, too charming for his own good, devilishly handsome, cruel King?" Her mouth flopped shut causing a popping sound that would have been comical had she not been so horrified by her own words. "What I meant to say…your Majesty, is that with all due respect I have a life here. I have no wish to see your son. Ever. Again. "

"Well he is his father's son." Smiling, the Queen stood, the tray disappearing, leaving behind no evidence of her visit. "My darling girl, if it were that simple I would do as you wish. As it is you are most likely part Fae with magic of your own. You can weave dreams now having dragged me into one just this past evening tide. As such, being that it is no longer safe for you to remain above, life or death of course, you must return with me soon. I assure you that should you not wish to see my son you won't. I would like to invite you to stay as a guest at the palace with myself and my family. Jareth will not be in attendance and we can find you suitable lodgings and launch you into Society! Why, I haven't had a reason to throw a ball in ages."

"I beg of you, Stop!" Panicking had never been on her list of childish things she was really great at but now was probably a good a time as any to add it. "You can't just drag me to the Underground if I have no wish to go! I have anemia, I am not dying! And what would it matter if I had magic or not? Why would I die if I remained above? I have lived here until now! I don't understand. And what makes you think you can force me to go... And a ball! And are you saying to me that I was actually with you? It wasn't a dream?"Her voice had now risen to what she liked to refer to as 'crazy lady proportions'. _Yay Panic_. She had made out with a very delectable Goblin King. Bloody Hell she felt faint.

Watching her pace back and forth the Queen was reminded of another who liked to take such avid walks about their room. Since she appeared to be getting more agitated by the moment perhaps it was best to bow out now while she was at least thinking about it.

"Sarah, as part Fae you are one of my subjects. We could go to the Courts if you like but they will rule in my favor. Magic grows as you age and you are nearing the brink of womanhood. However, magic needs magic to give it life, to breathe and flow. The Aboveground has long been a place of non-believers and those that do are too afraid to voice it. I will give you until the night of your eighteenth birthday. You will be able to see your family, Toby as well. Take heart Sarah. It will be no more difficult than your trips abroad. Think of it, a new life full of beauty and wonder. You could have your dreams, dearest. Think about it. After all, what could it hurt?" With her final words, trying hard not to mention the single tear that ran down Sarah's cheek, she disappeared on the spot in a flourish of petals.

Groaning in frustration Sarah shouted, "Wait! You didn't answer my question about my dream! Oh, it's not fair!" Throwing herself across the bed she willed herself back to sleep.

Shortly around five Karen walked through the door; a file in hand. Stress was taking a toll on her. "Sarah!"

Smiling sadly as Sarah came bounding down the stairs she stopped short. There was color in her once pale cheeks. Her hair swayed, its lustrous glow somehow returned. Something was different, almost as if the girl's illness had faded for the day. "How are you feeling, hon?"

"Much better actually. I don't know what happened but I felt wonderful when I woke up!"

A quick kiss on the cheek and they began discussing the day so far, though Sarah chose to leave out pertinent information… like the fact that she had no wish to return to school. What if the Queen were telling the truth? She desperately hoped it wasn't so.

"Sarah?"

"Hmm"

"I spoke with Doctor Howard today. He faxed your test results to me so that we could go over them together."

Sarah's knees began to shake so badly that she nearly crumpled to the floor. Grabbing the back of the nearest chair to hold herself up she put on her serious face, rounding the legs to sit.

"Well, what did he say?"

"They can't find anything wrong. Your test results, well… they came back wonderful. They say you're as healthy as a horse. You don't even have anemia. At this point they have ruled out everything they can. You can wait this out and see if a new symptom appears that might tell them more or get another opinion from yet another specialist. Four doctors and nothing. I'm so sorry dear."

"Does Dad know?"

Karen merely nodded but said nothing. Her father had taken to working late a lot lately. Being unable to face Sarah's illness had driven him from the home, and her.

She should have expected these results. Feeling wonderful ever since she had been in the Queen's presence had tipped her off to the fact that perhaps she had been telling the truth. After all, the short time she spent with her (she was magical after all) had brought her old self back. Now that she was alone her illness was already making itself known however, sapping her energy even as she sat there talking to Karen. Her eighteenth birthday was in ten days and just in time to be going back to summer term at school. Having planned to stay with Dad and Karen instead, she knew at least Karen would protest but it gave her the excuse considering the Queens proposal. Damn Jareth and his family to hell but they were a pushy lot! She was going to have to claim to be going back to school so that no one was the wiser. _Ugh!_

"Don't worry Karen. Maybe it was anemia and the medicine worked. Let's give it a few days and see how I feel? I think I'll go lay down though, I don't want to push it too far."

Without waiting for an answer she practically ran for the stairs. Closing the door to her room she locked it behind her. Turning around she nearly screamed in shock and frustration. There was a man on her bed. A seriously dark, handsome, looking a hell of a lot like a certain Goblin King, man on her bed. She. Was. Going. To. Die. Or Scream. She wasn't sure which yet. Stomping over to the bed with all the indignation she could muster she stood, hands on hips, tapping her foot in fury.

"Alright. Who the hell are you and what do you want? Do none of you Fae respect ANYONE's PRIVACY! What in the Gods name are you doing on my BED?" She had the strong urge to shove him off of it.

Smirking at her in pleasure Garin gave the bed a pat, practically preening when she sputtered in disbelief and turned the lovely shade of an apple.

"I can see why he likes you, spitfire. Must be an Aboveground thing. I would assume that's where my mother gets it." He stood to cross the room towards her, smirking in arrogance as she backed away. His body gave off the feline grace of a predator that practically screamed Goblin King. Damn but he had to be a brother. Maybe not so alluring as Jareth but dangerous just the same. Shaking her head to rid herself of her unbelievable train of thought she eyed him warily and came to a stop. Whatever he wanted, she would stand her ground.

Having noticed her spine return Garin grinned. Pulling her against him he lowered his lips and gave her a quick but determined kiss on the lips, surprised at the silky softness and sudden tingle they left behind. If that palm moving to slap his face was anything to go by she must have liked it as well. Dodging to the side he let her go, dancing around to the other side of the bed, the only obstacle in the room he knew she would not give chase around practically roaring with laughter.

"How _dare_ you? Do not presume to touch me again sir, you go too far! Would you please tell me what the hell you are doing here or get out of my life?"

"Amazing how the tongue of the Underground slips in and out of your speech is it not? A beauty to rival any Fae as well, even sick as you are. I should very, very much enjoy becoming better acquainted with the Champion of the Labyrinth. You may indeed rest assured that I will not be telling my brother that you are in residence in the palace. I would wager that you would be worth living an eternal life as King of the Goblins. Tell me Champion, what is your connection with Jareth?"

Was he hitting on her? It seemed to be a day for jokes and hilarity at her expense. "There is nothing between Jar….erm, the Goblin King and I. I ran the Labyrinth. I won. The end. Now I must get back to living my life so if you could kindly poof yourself away or whatever it is you Fae do I would much appreciate it."

"Come, come Sarah you don't have to lie to me. I am not Jareth. Do you not care for him?"

God he sounded just like him! She gave herself some time to consider her answer, which in his mind was answer enough, but he waited just the same. "I do not know what to tell you, sir. I do not really _know_ him. He made me an offer once, so I thought, that I am still not sure I understand. I might have given him the love that he so claimed to crave, but was that really what he wanted? I know that I feel something in my heart for him but to what affect I cannot say. As for my mixed language it is merely because I have long wished to see the Fae court. I have read about the beauty and grandness of the palace. I long to see it, even if it is for but a moment. ACK!"

Squealing Sarah latched on to the laughing rogue as he spun on the spot, his arms tight around her. His lips hovered dangerously close to her own causing her to suck in a breath and suddenly they were standing on an estate with the most beautiful grass she has ever seen. It was late, nightfall, but she could see the beautiful garden in which she now stood. Here was here meeting place with the Queen.

Her chest rose and fell as her breath sped up. Why was he staring at her? Turning her head the moment was lost so she deftly removed herself from his arms. Afraid to move she twirled on the spot, slowly taking everything in. Grinning she stopped when she came upon the castle. "It's beautiful."

"Your beauty only enhances it my dear."

Blushing furiously she turned to scold him only to laugh at his current antics. Kneeling on one knee, right hand over his heart, he offered her a lavender rose. Stepping forward she gave a playful curtsy and brought it to her nose. Watching him over the petals she laughed aloud at his mischievous grin just before offering him her arm. "Come, Rogue, show me your home?"

"A rogue am I?" Entwining her arm with his he rose and began strolling her through the gardens. Pointing out things about the castle and grounds, he smiled as she drank it all in, his eyes searching her face. He could see why Jareth wanted her, desired her so strongly. As confused as she was a little competition never hurt anyone.

"Garin my boy, care to introduce us?" Suddenly before them stood a tall, impressive, gorgeous man. He was richly dressed in black and his dark features favored Garin's. His eyes were a crystal shade of green that Sarah had never seen before. His kind smile made her think of a smirking Goblin King. Without waiting she sank into the most genuine curtsy she could muster. Dipping her head she remained in place waiting for permission to rise. "Your Majesty."

Garin grinned at their father who rolled his eyes at him. Knowing full well what the boy was about the King called upon her. "Rise, Champion of the Labyrinth. We will have no such formality here my dear. Tell me, how did you come to visit my gardens? I hear that Milady wife was unable to persuade you to join us this evening tide. Come, you will explain whilst I show you the castle grounds. Garin has other matters to attend to."

Glaring at his father from over Sarah's head, Garin turned and walked away. He knew a command when he heard one.

Sarah, not knowing what to do placed her arm through the High King's and allowed him to move her towards the palace doors. "Your Majesty, I would beg of you that you not force me to come here. What could be gained by it? I merely wish to live a normal life above. Nothing more. I ask for so little…." Oh great! Now where had she heard that? The king began to chuckle and she knew he had heard it too, once upon a time.

"My dear you mistake us. We have no wish to force you into anything. We fear for your very life Sarah." Placing his free hand beneath her chin he turned and raised her eyes to his. "Would it really be so hard to live in a palace and enjoy the grandest of life? Parties, Jewels, people to cater to your every whim. Not to mention the splendid company. We want to care for you Sarah, if only to have your friendship in return?"

Sarah nodded through her tears. Lowering her head she stared at the ground willing them away. Now she knew it was true. The life or death part at least. Since she had come everything had changed. Her body felt lighter, without weight or the fatigue of stress. She wagered that were she to walk by a mirror she'd have her beauty back instead of the pale sunken sickly look she had sported for the last year. She felt whole again, and was now certain the feeling would leave her as soon as she left here. "Can I at least spend a few more years Aboveground?"

"I will think on it my dear. For now I think it's time you returned home. My son is coming to discuss an important matter with the Goblin Kingdom. I'm afraid that Garin did not chose very well did he, the hour for your visit? For now I…" His voice cut off just as Sarah felt a breeze from behind her.

Frozen in fear she was unable to move as the King moved to stand back to back with her. He facing his son, Sarah facing nothingness. Was he shielding her? Hearing a chuckle brought a shiver to her toes as Jareth, King of the Goblins strode towards his father. The King gripped her arm from behind and had it not been for that she'd have fallen were she stood.

"Father. Tsk Tsk. I never thought to see you strolling about the gardens with a beautiful young thing that is not my mother. Come now, this is no place for secrets. Who IS this precious thing you are hiding, hmm? She can't exactly get away now can she?"

By the Gods he was circling them! Standing her ground, back straight she took a deep breath as his boots came in to view. Lifting her eyes to a forward position she should have reveled in his sharp intake of breath, should have been proud to see him shiver. Frozen as she was her only option was to stare down the Goblin King. Now where the hell was his charming brother when she needed him?

"Well, isn't this a sight!" All heads but Jareth's turned to see Garin fast approaching. Grabbing Sarah's arm from the King, they turned on the spot with Garin's words ringing sharply in her ears. "A lovely evening to you both! Father hope you enjoyed the visit. I'm sure she'll be happy to never see any of us again. Back to business big brother."

Just like that they were gone, but not before Sarah heard the unmistakable voice of Jareth shouting at Garin to remove his hands from her.

Jareth was too stunned, had reacted too slowly to snatch her from his brothers embrace. Fury rolled over him in waves as he turned to glare at his father. Tempted to snatch the man by the shirt, King or father be damned, he balled his fists and closed his eyes, tampering down what he could of his temper.

"Would you care to explain why the Champion of the Labyrinth was standing here, in the palace gardens of all places? With my brother no less? I believe I am due an, explanation of sorts."

Waving his hand in dismissal the High King ignored Jareth's questions and began his trek back to the palace. "I have dinner to attend so if you would be so kind as to explain why you have come we can be done with this. The Champion of the Labyrinth is welcome in my kingdom as is her right by defeating you. I hear lately she can weave dreams. Interesting is it not?"

Whistling he practically skipped up the palace steps, leaving an incensed Jareth behind. Roaring in frustration Jareth turned on the spot, no longer caring about the business at hand. He appeared outside of Sarah's windows just in time to see his brother place a kiss upon her cheek. Ignoring his father's summons that was now pounding in to the back of his brain he waited for Garin to leave before popping in to Sarah's room without his usual poof of glitter.

As Garin disappeared in a whirl wind of pure breeze, no froufrou glitter here, Sarah grabbed a hold of the canopy pole and sunk down on the bed. Her energy ebbing a lot faster than she had originally anticipated. Apparently, since it was smacking her in the face so to speak, she could not deny the truth of the High King and Queens words. Although they seemed to be a little off on the timing according to the rapid decline of her current line on vision.

Lifting her head she could see a blurry shape making its way towards her once more. Sighing she lay back on the bed. Her words a mere whisper. "Garin, was it? You should go. I am tired and have met more than enough of your family than I care to meet today. Please….go."

Hearing chuckling, Sarah felt ice freeze the blood in her veins as strong, leather encased hands wrapped around her shoulders. The shot of magic she received was not enough to save her, however, as a fainting spell overtook her but a moment before.

Authors Note: I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to review and set up alerts for my story. Take the time if you can to check out my Beta's stories Damage and May Eve: Joie Cullen. I love her work and she inspired me to write my own! 


	5. Chapter 5

**~All credit goes to Jim Henson, I sadly Do not own the Labyrinth, cause if I did...well let's just say it would have ended differently.~**

**Much thanks to my Reviewers and my Beta Joie Cullen who has someone awesome stories of her own **cough Damage cough May Eve**  
**

**I decided to give you a quick update on this chapter since everyone was so anxious! Hehehe  
**

Chapter 4

Upon waking the first thing that she noticed was how exhausted she felt. The second was that she was laying on a bed that seemed to breathe beneath her. The scent of peaches and leather assailed her making her hesitant to move. Feeling a squeeze at her waist she looked down to see that she was laying on top of HIM. A very shirtless him. _Oh. My. God_. Struggling she attempted to pull herself away only tightening his grip.

"Shhhh, Precious. I merely wish a word or two then you may go but not before so you might as well cease struggling, although I must admit I find it quite enjoyable." The words whispered so close to her ear sent a shock straight through to her core but were enough to cease her movements. Rather than face him she allowed him to stroke her back, burying her face in his chest and waiting for him to speak.

"Since my family has some odd wish to anger me I would like an explanation as to why you were at the Palace of the High King and Queen. How is it that you came to meet my family? My brother especially. You didn't seem to run from _him_ now did you?"

"If it's all the same to you Goblin King could we do this another time? I am not feeling well and would love nothing more than to sleep." Without meaning to she yawned, snuggling up against him even as his arms tightened around her. He pulled her up against him, lifting her chin to brush the lightest of kisses amongst her lips. Tired as she was the oddity of it did not miss her before she was once more engulfed in the darkness, his words touching the very edges.

"Sleep well Precious."

Slipping from his room in the palace Jareth ran straight into his mother. While she looked properly chagrined Jareth merely smirked.

"What, pray tell, is so funny son? Have you seen your father, I have a need to speak with him this morning."

"To the Kitchens mother. I thought I would breakfast in my room, business and all that. Since I have a meeting with father I thought I would hang around another day being that there are no runners and such."

"Hmmm, well I heard there was some kind of incident in the gardens last night. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that now would you?"

Groaning Jareth called over his shoulder as he strode away. "Perhaps you should ask Father. Or my brother."

Mumbling, Aireya made way to follow, using magic to put a shirt about her son's naked shoulders. He paused as if to argue then continued on, whistling. Agitated she made to follow, entering the dining hall lost in thought, effectively causing her to bang her toe on the chair in which she sat. Uttering a few choice swear words she had the grace to blush a bit at the merry twinkle in her husband's eyes.

"Oh shut it."

Guffawing loudly, Dracomus slapped the table effectively scaring the servers into nearly dropping their plates. As they began to eat, Aireya continued to drift, completely perplexed with her sons attitude.

"My love, I must know what troubles you today. You look utterly lost. I have not seen you look as such for many a year now."

"Save it Dracomus. You know as well as I that Jareth is here. I ran into him in the hall just now on his was to breakfast. Smiling and whistling. Till I brought up the garden incident last night which you have yet to inform me of."

"Garin brought Sarah here. A most beautiful young girl. I do believe that as her Fae features begin to form she will be almost as lovely as you my dear. Why, our family is going to have the loveliest Queens in all of the Underground!"

"By the Gods Dracomus! Lower your voice. It is not as if the boy has agreed to marry her."

"Well…if he will not have her I think I know who will." Nodding in the direction of the door he went back to his food, only to keep a secretive glance on his wife who now stared open mouthed at the door where Garin entered, a huge grin on his face.

Tempting as it was Dorian was having a hard time NOT tripping Jareth and the large tray of food that he carried down the hall. Sitting on the floor to Jareth's room he decided to stand and merely wait for him to approach, calling out to him as he came nearer. "Brother, you are mightily hungry today. I'd wager you have enough food on that tray to last a week!"

Leaning against the doors he crossed his arms, blocking Jareth's way. At his pause a grin split his features wide. "I do believe you are hiding something." Pushing open the doors for Jareth he laughed as he squeezed between him and shut the door in his face.

"Go away Dorian."

"Brother I am wounded! Will you not share your wondrous bounty of food? I have a need of a word with you."

"Later Dorian!"

"No. Now." Growling, Jareth whirled on his brother nearly dumping the tray as he pushed his way in to the room. Glaring daggers at him he moved forward only to be stopped cold. No longer was Dorian grinning at him, he was grinning past him. Staring. At the bed.

"Well, well. Isn't that a very lovely, barely clothed sight, eh Jareth?" Dorian took a moment of Jareth's distraction to search through his mind and what he found caused his eyes to widen in surprise.

"You brought the Champion….of the Labyrinth to the High Palace and slept with her in your bed? Oh that's rich Jareth, even for you! Mother will kill you! Good luck explaining this one." Laughing softly he turned to leave, a glance in Sarah's direction. "Ah, lovely."

"We did not sleep together as you suggest. We were both clothed." At his mocking grin, he growled in frustration. "There are clothes on her now! Everything important was covered for both of us. She does not come of age for a week! Off with you! "

At that Dorian began laughing in earnest, poofing himself from the room with the breeze, much like his brother Garin.

"Bloody Fools." Carrying the tray over to the bed he laid it on the side table. Removing the shirt his mother had so graciously bestowed upon him he climbed back under the covers, smirking with pleasure as Sarah once again wrapped her form around him.

"Mmm…Jareth?"

"Yes Precious."

Stretching, Sarah ran a silky, almost naked leg up and down the side of his, certain that she was dreaming. Snuggling up against him she ran her hands over his bare chest as her neck began to tickle. Soft feathery light kisses spread the column of her throat just below her ear lobe. When she felt a nip on said ear lobe she yelped in surprise, nearly jumping out of her skin.

Sitting up violently she nearly fell from the bed in her haste (truly, it was a natural talent of hers, this tumbling from bed) she latched on to the nearest thing which just happened to be a shirtless Goblin King. Swallowing hard she stared at him for as long as she could without looking down. A lovely black medallion, encrusted with beautiful black stones shaped like a half moon was the only thing to adorn his bare chest. The tightest black breeches she had ever seen adorned his waist, she assumed to his ankles, not that she could see them. Other than that he was bare.

Suddenly she realized that while her nightgown was certainly not see through it was neither modest. Just barely hugging her thighs it was tight and a bit too revealing for her taste. Worse, she didn't even know how she got in to it. A blush began to creep up her cheeks as icy blue, mismatched eyes bore in to hers. Placing a hand beneath her chin he leaned forward, eyes open, to give her a warm kiss firm on the mouth. This toe curling thing had to stop. Slowly pulling her in to his lap, causing her to drag her hands to his chest in protest, effectively holding him at bay, she couldn't help but notice his shiver of pleasure as his lips assaulted hers. Backing away, eyes closed, she gasped.

"No!"

"Just a kiss Precious?"

"I'd rather you explain where I am and how in the hell I am in this scrap of lace?"

Smirking at her, he set her back upon the bed, turning to reach for the tray and place it before her. Fruit, Yogurt, Juice, he had thought of everything. It looked to be a meal for three not that she was going to be able to eat with him watching. If at all.

"Where am I Jareth?"

"Say my name again and I will tell you."

"Goblin King, that is not….."

"No. My name. Say it."

Rolling her eyes she gave in if only to get some answers. "Fine! Jareth, would you kindly tell me where the hell I am?"

Grinning, he passed her a bowl of yogurt, complete with sliced peaches within doing his best not to smirk at her grimace.

"You are in the Palace of the High King and Queen of the Fae."

"That isn't what I meant and you know it."

"Very well. I brought you here due to your little spell in the above so that I might have a healer examine you. You are in my bed, in my room. He should be here any moment so you should eat so you can get dressed. Tell me, why were you here and plastered against my brother? You know that too much affection is not good for some."

"I was NOT plastered all over your brother! First of all I fainted and had this strange dream of…..well never mind that, but I fall back asleep and I am here in the gardens. Same day I attempt to go back to bed only to have your brother show up. Then your father and all his nonsense. So far no one has had the decency to respect my privacy. Judging by the look of things least of all you!" Pushing the bowl out of the way she stood and gestured in aggravation at the revealing nightie, black in color of all things!

Jareth stood slowly and wove his way around the bed, feral grace and flashing eyes all making her freeze in place. Reaching her he pulled her roughly against his chest, grasping her hair in his tightly clenched fist even at her squeak of displeasure, which he ignored, to mold his mouth to hers. Nails raked his chest and he reveled in the feel as she went limp against him. Refusing to break the kiss he moved his arms and hands to sweep her up, bridal style, to carry her to the bed. Sarah kissed him back with all the courage she could muster it was then that they both heard a sharp knocking on the door.

"Enter," Breathless, chest heaving; Jareth went back to kissing a dazed Sarah as if he had not a care in the world.

Clearing his throat and hopefully some of the steam from the room, Rashem let himself inside and slammed the door. He pretended not to notice as the young couple before him came up for air. Snapping apart, the King set the girl on her feet and had the decency to look guilty. Or was that a smirk? The girl blushed a deep red, obviously embarrassed.

"Highness if you would but leave me to attend Milady Sarah I will be about my work." With a huff of aggravation Jareth walked to the door. A moment's hesitation and he spun, throwing a crystal at Sarah's feet, laughing at her shocked squeal, and then deftly left the room, closing the door behind him.

"My lady this is most important. I hope that you understand going Aboveground will make you extremely ill from this point on. The amount of magic you receive here will no longer sustain you there. You have spent too much time in the Underground so near to your changing period."

"Wait. Did you just say changing? To what? Does the Labyrinth have something to do with all of this?"

"Apparently Milady the Labyrinth was merely what brought it to the surface. You are, somehow, a part of the Fae and as such must undergo a state of change so that your essence can blend with your magic. You seem to be a late bloomer. That is why you now find yourself in such a weakened state above. Your body is trying to catch up to something that should have happened gradually over time. I will research further as to why this has occurred. Keep someone magical with you should you need to travel above, but I warn you they must have immense magical power to sustain you. Might I suggest his Majesty?"

Crossing her arms over the lovely medieval day dress she now wore, thanks to a certain crystal toss, she glared at the healer. So go home and fade (sounded much nicer than dying didn't it?) or stay and live as a permanent resident of the Underground. _How to hide it from Jareth?_

Now, afraid to do more than go home and say goodbye, she needed a plan. She had no intention however of sharing a room with the Goblin King let alone sharing a bed with him. Only a week till her birthday and no family to share it with now. Ignoring the healer she moved to the bed, climbed beneath the covers, and threw them over her head in a scream of frustration.

**Authors Note:**

**A SUPER HUGE THANKS to all my reviewers!  
**

**Daiyu Amaya  
**

**Emeraldfires  
**

**Cerulean Gaze  
**

**Kaytori  
**

**StillFeelSixteen  
**

**Grymmarie  
**

**Claire3Loves3Music  
**

**and last but not least, my Beta, Joie Cullen!  
**

**Thanks also to those that have chosen to set an alert for my story as well. I am happy to see such a positive response!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

~All credit goes to Jim Henson, I sadly Do not own the Labyrinth, cause if I did...well let's just say it would have ended differently.~

Much thanks to my beta Joie Cullen! Without her we wouldn't be here reading this..cause I wouldn't have had the courage to post it!

Chapter 5

"Well?"

Closing the door Rashem jumped in fright at the menacing tone behind him.

"Nothing that a bit of rest won't set to right my King. Your lady will be fine. You must be gentle with her though. She cannot undergo any activities right now that would strain her tender state. She must be given time to get her strength back."

With a nod and dismissal, much to Rashem's relief, Jareth re-entered the room, only to scamper out with an arrogant laugh as a plate of food went whizzing by his head. The grin didn't last long however as his brothers walked by, Dorian laughing, Garin scowling at him. They were headed for the throne room.

"Your Majesties, the lady Sarah wishes to return home at once but this is ill-advised. Someone of great magical stamina and bearing will need to remain in constant contact with her, through touch at least, until she is returned to the Underground. Her changing process is dangerous at best due to the fact that it has lain dormant within her. Without the magic of the Labyrinth it might have lasted longer, but the strength in which it possessed the girl removed whatever was keeping it at bay. Now that she is dream weaving I would say that she has but months or possibly a year. I cannot be certain which."

"But that is unheard of! Why only royals push ahead at that speed usually through such large magical source."

"Yes my Queen. It appears that Milady Sarah has very strong magical ties. Her lineage should be discovered at once if we are to gauge a better time of the changing. No sense worrying over surprises."

The High King stood at his throne and turned to his Paige, "Set someone upon it at once, Bray. Tell them that I wish for the information by the eve of the girl's birthday on resting day next. We must have time to prepare."

"As you command my King." Bowing the Paige backed away and went in search of the historian.

With a bow Rashem took his leave at once. Aireya stood and took her leave to go see Sarah just as her sons walked in to the room. Their polite bows were noted as she moved on without speech, intent on seeing Sarah now that she knew the girl was in the palace. Regardless of what Jareth had NOT told them the attendants had. Not much went on in the palace that they were not aware of. It was rare that any of their sons managed to get something past them.

The High King glared down at his sons, namely one. "Jareth, have you no kingdom to run? When will you be retuning?"

"Father, I had thought to put a steward in my place for a few days. I have acquired a guest and would ask your leave to tend to that guest most….diligently."

"You may not have it. The Lady Sarah, whom you have scandalously hidden away in your rooms, will be taken home tonight. You will return to your kingdom and await your invitation to the ball your mother is planning. And Jareth, I would advise you to heed my words and cause no stir over this. It is my final word that you do as I ask this once."

Tampering down his temper he did as he was bid, calling his servants to prepare for his departure so that he might have a few last moments with Sarah.

If the swearing in the hallway weren't enough to go by Aireya would have wondered why a group of Goblins fought for residence in front of the key hole to Jareth's room. As it were she laughingly shooed them away and without knocking entered the room as quietly as she could. _Would it be rude to laugh at the girl?_ There was Sarah, lying on the floor and half under the bed, for whatever reason she couldn't possibly imagine. Another loud curse and thump occurred before a glaring Sarah squirmed around on her stomach to face her.

"My dear girl, whatever are you doing?"

"Preparing to leave your Majesty. I have to go and say goodbye to my family. Collect some things. I have decided to accept your proposal for a place to stay until we either find out what is going on or another place can be secured. I cannot possibly fathom how I keep getting in to these situations." With a frustrated sigh she stood and pushed a small red book into her bag. Curious Aireya moved to the bed and gestured towards it.

"May I, Lady Sarah?"

Shrugging Sarah moved to the bathroom to find her shirt. Her pants had been easy enough to find thrown across the back of a chair. Aireya's eyes widened as she pulled the book from the bag. "Sarah, where did you get this?"

Re-entering the room, the medieval attire removed, she began to put a few things into the bag. "My mother gave it to me when she and my father separated. She told me to keep it with me always. Easy enough as it was my favorite story." With a frown her words cut off as it suddenly occurred to her that this was no longer a story for her anymore. Aireya turned and taking hold of Sarah's hands moved her to the nearest chaise.

Taking the seat next to her she twisted the book front to back cover several times over before speaking. "Sarah, this book has an enchantment on it. One meant to keep changing at bay, suppressing it so that it cannot grow as it should. It is meant to absorb magic so that your changing is prolonged. You have become ill because it is full and can no longer push your magic away. Why, it's leaking magic from its very pages. Have you been reading this lately?"

Sarah nodded, tucking her feet beneath her. "Well, that explains a lot. I took it with me overseas this year. I read it nearly every night so that I felt closer to home. Who knew that it would be the very thing to take it from me?" With that being said Sarah did something she hadn't done in years before her trek through the Labyrinth. She bowed her head and sobbed.

"Oh my dear girl…" Putting the book aside Aireya pulled the girl close as if she were her own. Whispering words of comfort and hope in her ear. It was nice to know the girl had a heart after all, but could she love?

Just about to knock on the door his hand paused and lowered to his side as the sound of broken sobbing assailed his ears. Frustration vibrating through his frame he sank to the floor to stare at the ceiling. Well perhaps there was something he could do. Summoning a crystal he dropped it to the floor and hogwart appeared, looking a bit frazzled but otherwise unharmed.

"I ain't done nothing wrong yer Majesty!"

"Come, come hogbrain. Such nonsense. Go, comfort your friend."

"Hoggle ain't got no friends." With that being said he shuffled through the door that Jareth had pushed open, noticing the strain within the usual cruel glare. Peeking inside he saw two women leaning on some kind of chair, bed thingy. As they looked up at him Hoggle cried out in surprise. "Sarah!"

"Oh Hoggle!" Breaking from the Queens embrace Sarah rushed to the little man's side, throwing her arms about his neck to begin sobbing anew. Aireya smiled and spun on the spot, dipping her head in acknowledgement of Sarah's friend.

Jareth paced outside the room, ignoring the goblins who were nearly bouncing in place in their eagerness to get home. He merely wished to say goodbye to the girl; the occasional giggle from the other side of the room assured him that he had made the right decision. Finally, when he could take it no more he pushed open the door and nearly fell flat on his face. Apparently the imp was leaving and had opened the door at the same time.

"Fergive me your majesty. I was jus comin to tell ye that I am ready to get back to me gardens. Her Ladyship is feeling much better now."

Jareth, without waiting, merely threw a crystal at his feet and watched as he disappeared in a poof of glitter.

"You? You sent Hoggle to me?" Forgetting herself Sarah stepped towards the Goblin King, gratitude mingled with doubt in her eyes.

"He is your friend is he not? I thought you needed him." Turning away he searched the room as if in need of some lost article or discarded item.

Reaching out Sarah touched his arm whispering softly "Thank you..Jareth."

Whipping around to face her he searched her eyes, taking one step to close the gap between them. Lifting his hand to cup her cheek his eyes bore in to hers, unflinching, never blinking. "I would but be your slave if you asked it of me, Milady." He smirked at the intake of breath that was her response but there was no turning back now. Lowering his head he gently brushed his lips to hers, savoring the sweetness for but a moment. Releasing her he stepped back, careful to put a little distance between them.

"I take my leave of you Sarah. At my father's behest I am returning to the Goblin Kingdom until a later time. Fare thee well Milady. I've brought you a gift. It is sure to match your eyes." Lifting his hand a crystal appeared and before she could utter a word a box took its place in her hand. _The Gods help her!_ Then so turning, he left, giving her no chance to thank him.

Perhaps she should have followed but she was simply dying of curiosity. Opening the hinged box slowly, eyes closed, lifting the lid till the hinges creaked she brought it chin level and opened her eyes. Nearly dropping the box in shock it took her a moment to realize the yelp of surprise was her own. Inside the lovely black velvet case was the most exquisite emerald and diamond necklace she had ever seen. Made to hang flush with the collarbone it glinted with a star-like glow, perhaps an Underground version of gold. The diamonds WERE the chain; princess cut squares the size of her pinky finger nail. They met at the center where three large teardrop emeralds dangled in tier form surrounded by even more diamonds.

Again, perfection at its best. Holding it up to her throat she nearly squealed in delight to see that they did indeed match her eyes. Twisting this way and that she frowned at her Aboveground attire, beginning to look forward to the days she would wear the more formal, medieval style dresses of the Underground.

From his carriage Jareth smiled into his crystal watching Sarah. At least he knew she liked jewelry. Well she would just LOVE what waited for her at home.

"Garin! Your father asked that I wait but you should be able to take me Aboveground, yes? I'd really like to get this over with and the faster it is done the less sick I will feel." Sarah stood in the door of the suite that the King and Queen now called her residence. It was beautiful but not at all to her tastes. The pale pink walls and white bedding complete with matching window scarves made her feel like a little girl all over again. For some odd reason she felt like a girl no longer. She didn't need her birthday to confirm her womanhood.

Moving back she waited for Garin to enter but he merely smiled and shook his head at her. "I am not nearly so much of a rake as my brother and would not risk damaging your reputation by entering your rooms now that you are in the Underground." At the comical look on her face he rushed ahead. "Now don't protest or worry. Jareth keeps the goblins here as his personal attendants preferring they remain with him as they are want to get in to trouble without some duty to attend to. Your secret is safe with them. Come, we will seek out my father and decide from there."

Sarah closed her mouth in a huff of frustration and pulled the door shut behind her. She wasn't taking anything save for the book that brought this on her. She had decided to leave it with Toby in the hopes that he would not forget her while she was unable to visit. Taking Garin's offered arm she allowed him to lead her to the Kings study, chuckling as she heard arguing going on inside.

"Excuse me, Sarah." Bending he kissed the back of her hand gently and slipped inside. Sarah began to pace the hall; it took Garin only seconds to reappear. "Alright, let's get moving." With a pop and a spin they were gone. Closing her eyes against the sudden wind and unease that was becoming a favorite past time for this type of travel, Sarah took a deep breath and suddenly they were in her room. Almost immediately she noticed two things. One, she was so weak she could barely stand. Two, Garin looked HOT. His hair was swept back from his face and his eyes danced with laughter as she took in his appearance.

Black jeans and a black T-shirt complete with normal shoes. She would have never taken him for a member of the Fae had she passed him on the street._ Stop staring Sarah it's only a glamour….but Dammmmmn. _

Turning she gasped in surprise. A dress of the most beautiful green lay across her bed. Straight line sleeves ended in a point with black lining, no poofy shoulders here. The skirt was a simple bell shape though the neck line looked a bit dangerous. A single black stripe ran down the bodice of the dress, falling to matching lines within the skirt, presumably as it moved. On top of the dress sat a gorgeous tiara. Tear drop emeralds lined with diamonds. A perfect match for her necklace, and suddenly, she knew who the gifts were from. Smiling she crossed the room to see a note there, with a pair of matching earrings laying on top.

"My brother adores you Sarah."

She swiveled around, noticing how Garin had somehow managed to place a hand on her back without her notice. She smiled at him and shrugged, as if to say she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Let's pack shall we?"

She took very little with her, her jewelry box and a few photos albums. He talked her into leaving her hair brush with something about jewel handled finery and finally her make-up.

"Alright, that's it." She packed the separate items into one long bag so that it was all she had to carry. Taking Garin's hand, out of breath, she pulled him out of the room, down the stairs and straight into her surprise party.

"Surprise!" An open mouthed Karen and Robert stared as Sarah and a very handsome stranger barreled down the stairs. A very shocked Sarah squealed in delight as several of her friends came forward, including Sophie, her traveling companion to Europe. Hugs and kisses on the cheek were passed about.

Karen watched as Sarah glowed while sitting and laughing amongst her friends. The party was in full swing at once, cake dished out, Toby laughing while the stranger bounced him on his knee singing a song about dancing magic? Robert merely watched with a frown, noting how the stranger's free hand stayed on Sarah's back the entire time. Seeing the looks her parents were giving her she excused herself from her friends and, pulling Garin alongside her, went to make up the best explanation that she could.

"Dad, mom, this is Garin. We met in Europe and he's vacationing here this summer so he came by to say hello. Garin, this is my father, Robert, and my mother, Karen."

"A great pleasure to meet you both, your daughter has been kind enough to explain the English customs to me at the University as it was a small part of my studies. If you'll excuse me it looks as if Master Toby requires my attention." Smiling down at the toddler tugging on his pant leg, he swooped down and picked him up, twirling him around and singing to him once more. The three watched, turning to laugh at each other.

Suddenly the room swayed on the spot, a wave of nausea overtaking Sarah so fierce that her father had to grab her arm to steady her. Questions forgotten,Karen grabbed her other arm and they began to maneuver her through the party and up the stairs.

"Thank you all for coming!" Sophie followed them up the staircase a hand on Sarah's back. Once in her room Karen and Robert helped Sarah to bed, pushing aside the bag on Sarah's bed. Sarah thanked her lucky stars that the tiara, earrings, and dress were carefully packed away.

"Sarah, you're packed? I thought you weren't leaving till the fall course?" Sarah shot Sophie a warning glance as Karen glanced around the room.

"Karen, Dad, I wanted to talk to you about that. I've decided to go back a few weeks early. My professors have agreed to give me a bit of a head start since I can work from my dorm room for now. They understand my condition and if I want to finish school I need this."

Before she could protest she rushed on hoping that what she said was believable. Getting weaker by the minute she began to panic. Where was Garin? She wasn't supposed to be without magic! She could feel the waves of blissful oblivion lapping at her and prayed she wouldn't become hysteric.

"I'm leaving some time tonight if I want to get there in time. Maybe Sophie can accompany me?"

"Of course I can Sarah! I'd love to go back to Europe with you! I am on my own after all now that my parents are gone."

Karen frowned at the two girls and merely nodded her assent. She knew how badly Sarah wanted to finish school and it seemed that if she didn't go she might not get that chance. "Well it seems that is decided. I'll tell Toby of course. All the guests should be leaving now and as you need your rest I guess this is goodbye." Robert said nothing, merely bent to kiss her forehead and left the room. "You'll call me should you need anything or if anything should happen, right?"

Nodding in agreement she watched as Karen stood and left the room. Letting out a gasp of pain she doubled over on the bed just as Garin burst through the balcony doors.

"Sarah!" Crying out in unison Sophie and Garin both made a grab for her as she slunk back on the bed.

"We must go now Sarah, the situation grows dangerous."

"Sarah, what's going on?" Sophie looked past panicked. "And who the hell ARE you and how did you get on the balcony? I just left you down stairs?"

Garin frowned, "No time for that now. Sarah I am going to give you a shot of energy. Use as little as you can. You must allow your body to relax. Only one way to do this I'm afraid." With that he grabbed her up against him and using all his concentration plastered his mouth against hers. Sarah's hair nearly stood on end as the full blown power of the magic behind the kiss hit her.

Sophie watched the two of them as if they'd gone mad. She would have laughed but that kiss seemed as least love like as any she had ever seen. So if they weren't lovers, what were they? Peeking out from beneath her lashes she realized the handsome stranger was doing the same. Her eyes met his and a most becoming flush lit her cheeks. Garin chuckled, lifting Sarah up in his arms as her eyes fluttered closed. Alarmed at the sound of her breathing he wasted no time leaving. He was weak but prayed to the gods he would be able to get her back safely.

"Sophie is it? Grab that bag please and follow me. I must get Sarah to the doctors, now." Rolling his eyes at her hesitation he spoke angrily. "Do you wish her ill then? We have no time. Just agree to accompany me and we can go."

In a huff of aggravation she stalked forward and picked up the bag waiting for him to move. Walking towards the door he was moving past when his arm suddenly shot out and grabbed Sophie's. The room spun and wind kicked her hair into her face suddenly giving her the feeling of Alice falling down the rabbit hole. Shrieking in fear, nausea rose up to meet her and she sank to the floor the moment the room stopped spinning. Gasping she crawled to the nearest trash can and began ridding herself of her dinner in a most unpleasant manner. Lifting her head she noticed that she was in the biggest room she had ever seen complete with a sleeping Sarah on an amazing cream puff of a bed, pale and withdrawn her breath coming in short spurts.

Moving quickly to her side tears pooled in her eyes as he grabbed Sarah's hand. Where were they? Looking around for a phone and seeing none she began to panic. Where the hell was that man? The door suddenly burst open and a short man came shuffling quickly in followed by a man that looked a hell of a lot like Garin, only dreamier. Was that even possible? Pushed and shoved roughly aside she grunted in surprise while the short little man climbed up on the bed next to Sarah and began running his hands just above her face and chest.

"Your Majesty what have you done? Did I not say she would need constant magical contact at all times? What were you thinking?"

"Forgive me Rashem, I had no idea. Will her ladyship be alright?"

"Yes, but she will be unconscious for some time." With a heavy sigh Rashem turned his attention to Sophie. "Forgive me dear girl. I did not mean to be so rough. You are unhurt, yes? Do you work here at the Palace?"

Eyes wide, Sophie shook her head as the little man's eyes narrowed. Words like Magic, Palace, and Majesty rolling through her head she barely noticed.

"Your highness…"

"Enough Rashem, you are excused."

"Yes your highness." Rashem left the room, still glaring at the Prince's back. Shutting the door he turned and squeaked in surprise. There stood the High King. "You're Majesty. Forgive me but I did not see you there."

"That is quite alright Rashem. How is her Ladyship? I have come to escort her home."

"It seems that your Majesty is a bit late as your son has already been so noble as to take that role upon himself. Her ladyship has suffered some ill effects from her journey and will be unconscious for a few days at best. One can hope that the effects of her journey will not be long lasting." He bowed as the king, face getting redder by the moment swept past him in to Sarah's rooms.

Without warning the King grabbed the front of Garin's shirt as soon as he reached him feet dangling. "What is the meaning of this? Who gave you leave to take Sarah home, you could have killed the girl Garin!"

"Father, if you will recall your meeting this morning Dorian nodded your assent that I may go and you gave your leave!"

"I did no such thing! I but gave permission for you to wait for the meeting to adjourn that we might speak! It seems a misunderstanding has occurred." Setting Garin back on his feet he suddenly realized there was an odd squeaking noise coming from the room. Glancing around he set eyes on the most lovely, fiery red headed girl he had ever seen with the most familiar lavender eyes. Now where had he seen eyes like that? _Ah, yes!_ Ignoring Garin he moved over to the girl noticing how she squeezed herself in to the corner as if she might blend in with the wall.

"You are Flanagan, are ye not? Of the clan Flanagan, are ye not?"

Sophie nodded meekly, eyes never leaving the King. "I am sir. My Great Gran was chieftain for a time."

"Aye lass, I recall it. We had a bit of a disagreement over a wedding I do believe. Tell me child, how does he fare?"

"Hopefully well, wherever he may be. It is believed he passed some time ago."

Nodding he merely smiled trying to ignore the odd squeaking noise she was making probably in a panic of some sort.

"Where am I sir…sire…..er….your Majesty?"

"You have no brogue!" Shaking himself out of his stupor he grinned at her. "Oh that! You are in the Underground in the palace of the High King and Queen of the Fae. I am your host, Dracomus." He bowed on the last and smiled as she pulled herself out of her camouflage to curtsy at him.

Motioning for Garin he placed her arm in the boy's and showed them the door. "Get some rest dear. We will see you on the morrow when you are…settled." Moving to sit on the bed with Sarah he frowned at her pale complexion. He had news for her that was apparently going to have to wait. Turning he watched the door close behind the two and motioned for the servants to unpack Sarah's belongings. He pretended not to notice her jewelry which looked very much like something from the royal vault.

Once her things were put away, including the dozens of dresses with matching overskirts he had special made for her (he turned his head away for the under things), he kissed her forehead just as another man entered the room. Alarm covered the man's features and the King put a hand up to stop him. "No sense in panicking. She will be fine. A few days rest is all that she needs and then we will all talk."

Nodding the man moved to kneel by the side of the bed. Resting his head against Sarah's hand he took a deep breath, raised his lips for a soft kiss on her fingers, and then standing, left the room.

Shaking his head Dracomus watched her sleep. She reminded him very much of his Aireya. Such a lovely young girl. Her wit and temper were a perfect match for Jareth. Now if only she would admit it to herself. Perhaps if Jareth admitted how he felt she would come around, eh? For once he couldn't wait for the ball.

Sophie followed the Prince and froze in her tracks. Just beginning to notice her surroundings she couldn't help but admire the huge hall and the elegant rooms lining it. Some of the doors were open, showing all manner of creatures putting things away, fluffing pillows, cleaning, giving the rooms a bit of air she presumed. Turning her attention to the man at her side Sophie couldn't help but watch him. He was breathtakingly handsome; his dark features were so entrancing. She itched to reach out and brush away the raven locks tickling his cheek. His hair was longer than she was used to, though.

"See anything you like?" He swiveled his eyes to look at her, grinning as she flushed a red to rival her hair.

"Your home is beautiful your highness. I am simply in shock I think. I don't think I have ever believed in Fae tales."

Laughing he shook his head. "Are you sure you're Irish? Never believed in Fae tales? My dear, look around you. This is no tale. I thought ever girl dreamed of being rescued by a handsome knight on a white steed, charging in to the fray to save the fair damsel! Come, even you have wished upon a star at some point, yes?"

"NO. Dreams and fairy tales are for just that. Dreamers. I prefer to make my own reality. Besides, even if I wanted it to all be true there will never be a handsome Knight for me. I have to go home sometime. I am not Fae."

Sighing, Garin pulled her along the hall, ignoring her depressing little speech. Who said she had to go home? Not he. He was sure Sarah would beg her to stay. Besides, she could have a life here. Couldn't she? Well, on the great fade what did he care? He definitely needed to get out more. Escorting her to the dining hall he seated her and called the attendants to bring them some diner. Late as it was he was sure they had missed the formal sitting anyways.

**Authors note: Thank you all so much for your subscriptions and reviews. Sorry for the late posting. Crazy life issues got in the way but I will be posting at least weekly until I run in to writers block so cross your fingers that it doesn't happen! Enjoy this little slice :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**~Sadly I still don't own the Labyrinth. All new characters are mine how ever. Thanks again to my Beta Joie Cullen. Check out her Stories Damage and May Eve. They Rock! Thanks to all my reviewers and alerts. You guys keep me going and boost my ego with every review!~**

Chapter 6

Lady Laelyn of Elden sat at her vanity and grimaced at her husband as he paced back and forth across the floor. "How can this be? Does this mean that Genevieve will not gain your title? She will be married to some common fop? I'll not have it!"

"Stop being foolish. She is my daughter. She will keep the title that I lovingly bestowed upon her at her birth. Calm yourself. You are making a scene in front of the attendants."

The color seemed to instantly come back to her husband's face as he breathed a great sigh of relief.

"But what of this girl? How could you not tell me you have a daughter with an Above grounder? Why, tis so unfair."

"I never thought I would traverse between both worlds Mordin. I left things in place so that she could remain there. At least I thought I had. Besides my love, you will gain a lovely daughter who will perhaps one day take your rank even higher. My father's title prevents me from making you Lord of Elden. Once we retire Genevieve will have all that we have in the name. Should my father decide to retire as hand of the King you will be Lord Elden for some time. You speak as if we have the lifespan of a mortal. Come now, you promised you shall love all that is of me, Did you not?"

He really hated it when she pouted but she was so lovely. With a smile he pulled her from the bench and took her in his arms, kissing the breath out of her. Both of them laughing he put her back down on her rear. Now he would ready himself to visit the High King. Nervously, Laelyn watched the attendants pack her things, preparing for at least three weeks leading up to the ball in her daughter's honor. She had come home. Laelyn could scarcely believe it. She wiped away the lone tear in her eye, smiling down at the locket in her fist. It was the only thing she had kept of her. Opening it she stared at the cherub like child with the sparkling emerald eyes before closing it with a snap. "Sarah…"

"Come on now Sarah, you have to open your eyes sometime!"

Eyes slowly twitching open she could scarcely see due to the darkness in the room. She knew that voice! Smiling her eyes opened wide and stared at the figure before her. Now this was a Sophie she'd never seen before. Even in the darkness she could see fiery red hair swept up from her neck into a gorgeous curly hair style. Beautiful jewels encircled her throa,t ears, and wrist accenting the green gown she wore. The skirt was bell shaped flowing out over a white underskirt. Was there a costume party later?

Suddenly the room was lit with candles and even as she squinted she could tell she was no longer aboveground anymore. So it was done then. Fighting back the tears and sickness she turned her head away only to see a concerned Garin staring at her. He too was dressed fancy in black breeches, a jewel encrusted jacket with maroon trim, and black boots. Did she miss the party?

Sophie practically bounced on the bed. "You have been asleep for three days Sarah! Time to wake up and join the new world!"

"Who are you, Christopher Columbus?"

Frustrated, she looked around her new home. Might as well face it and move on, she was an Undergrounder now. Slowly moving to the edge of the bed she threw the covers back, swaying slightly on the spot. Frowning as Sophie moved to assist her; she put her hands up in aggravation.

"How did you get here Sophie? Do you see what coming to the Underground has cost me? It has taken away everything I hold dear. My family, my friends, you shouldn't be here."

"In case you haven't noticed Sarah, I am your friend. You haven't lost your family either. The High King has assured me that as soon as you are changed you can see your family. From what Hoggle says and I quote, 'Young Master Toby is quite eager to visit.'"

Laughing, Sarah wobbled across the room, already beginning to feel better. Walking to her closet she opened the doors and gasped in surprise. All her aboveground clothes were here plus a whole slew of some of the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen, hanging right next to them. Upon closer inspection she realized that somehow in her sleep her closet had become a walk in and there were shoes to match every outfit, what looked like a miniature jewelry vault and several empty racks as if she would need more clothes.

"It's heaven isn't it? ! The King had some things made for me as well. I feel like a fairy princess!" Grabbing Sarah's arms she pulled her from the closet. When she turned she realized that Garin was gone and a young woman stood in his place. Her skin was colored sky blue and she had lovely long white hair to her waist. Her eyes were a lovely blue as well and when she smiled you had the oddest feeling that you should sing.

"Your Grace, I am Vale of the Winter household. I was sent to serve as your Grace's ladies maid. I am to serve as your attendant for the remainder of you stay in the palace and in the days thereafter should you find my company to your pleasure." As she curtsied prettily Sarah could only stare and look to Sophie for help.

Snorting, Sophie leaned towards Sarah and whispered; "Now I didn't get one of those. . ."

Chuckling, Sarah smiled at the girl. "Thank you, Vale. What exactly are we preparing for this evening? And please, no more bowing. I am not royal so there is no need for that."

"But your Grace! I…"

"That's enough Vale. " The High Queen entered the room slowly and smiled kindly at Sarah, ignoring the new attendant's bows. Taking her hands she pulled Sarah to the bathing room, explaining things as she went. "You are preparing for a dinner in your Honor that we almost had to cancel. Garin, My daughter Mena, and all," she nearly laughed at Sarah's grimace, "yes, all the Fae Elders are coming to meet you. My King would like to see you in the study before dinner and we are already running late. Vale will pick out your clothes, help you dress and do your hair. It is also her job to make sure that your rooms are neat and clean and that you have everything you want or need."

"Okay. . .but why does she keep calling me 'your Grace'? I'm not royalty." Since the Queen couldn't avoid the answer she merely chose the most honest one.

"The Champion of the Labyrinth is a high honor Sarah. It gives you the right to do things that most cannot. For example, you may sit amongst the council should you choose to do so. Shall we go over rankings in the Kingdom? I believe it is much like the nobles in the Aboveground with a bit of different names save one. The rankings are as follow; The Arch Duke and Duchess of Ivy are the highest of the bloodlines. Then there is the Duke and Duchess of Lune, the Elder and Elden of winter…and you are beginning to look confused my dear. We won't go any further. The other titles are simple and can be learned at a later date." Pushing aside the bathroom doors she turned away from Sarah.

Sarah walked the length of the tub, eyes wide as saucers. This was not a tub, it was a pool. You could walk in to it and the water settled to your waist. It was longer than Sarah and at a nice 5'8" she could float in it if she wanted to. After a quick scrub down she threw on the nearest towel and walked into a room of giggling women. The Queen and Sophie reclined in their beautiful dresses, looking simply gorgeous against the paleness of the room. Vale sat on the floor staring in awe at the women.

As soon as they saw her the chaos began. After much debate about hair and clothing they were off, the Queen overseeing every detail with her keen eye for beauty, directed as Sarah was powered, stuffed, and manicured into royalty. Vale swept her hair up into a curly mass of tendrils much like Sophie's but slightly less severe. A little charcoal on the eyes, light rouging of the lips and the final touches were in place. Her dress was royal purple over a black underskirt and amethysts were placed at her throat, ears and wrist. The Queen, knowing that a partial glamour Sarah did not realize she was projecting stood in the way of perfection, removed it with a flick of her wrist and beamed. Sophie gasped, bouncing in place at the vision before her. As a final touch the Queen produced a tiara, of the house of Ivy, and placed it upon Sarah's head to complete the picture.

"There! Now it's time to look in the mirror." Moving forward Aireya kept her hands over Sarah's eyes laughing as the girl fidgeted in her impatience. "Now no crying Sarah, we don't have time to re-do this."

Before she could ask what she meant the Queen removed her hands and Sarah gasped in shock. Looking more like a woman than a mere girl of eighteen it took all she had not to cry as she saw Fae features beginning to show. Not being the conceded type she couldn't help but admit that she looked beautiful. When a hand squeezed hers she turned to look at Sophie.

"Tonight Sarah I think you will rival even our Queen." With tears in her eyes she hugged her friend then ran to open the door, dabbing at her tears. Taking the Queen's offered arm they left the room, all three holding on to one another. Vale stared after them in awe, a grin on her face. Her mistress would be a great lady amongst the Fae someday. She just knew it!

Stopping outside the study doors, Aireya motioned for Sophie to stay behind. Pressing a lace handkerchief in Sarah's open hands she opened the door and nearly shoved her inside. "We'll meet you at dinner dear. My husband wishes to speak to you about something of a personal nature. Remind him that he mustn't take too long. It's for luck dear." Motioning to the lace in Sarah's hands she took Sophie's arm and directed her to the formal dining hall.

The king sat behind a large desk of the most beautiful wood she had ever seen. Polished to a beautiful shine; it glistened even in the candlelit room. Sinking into a curtsy she missed the shocked glances of the other people in the room. She was more beautiful than they had been told.

"Rise your Grace. I have asked that you come here on a matter of business. It seems that I have indeed found a Fae bloodline in your family. As such, it is with great pleasure that I bring you here to have you sign your contracts of title and estate. However it is still my wish that you visit with me as a Lady of my court until I wish it otherwise."

"Wait. Please, slow down. Did you say title? What title?"

Suddenly the room seemed full of men. As a very handsome man stepped up to stand next to the King she could only stare. Emerald green eyes and raven black hair were the first features she noticed. He dressed richly in black breeches, and a white poet's shirt tucked into a high collared waistcoat that seemed favored by the Fae. Even with his moderate decoration he held a regal air just the same. Most of this she paid little attention to. It was the eyes that held her gaze.

They stared at each other for some time before he spoke. "Your Grace, my name is Rydin, Duke of Ivy and right hand of the king. That makes you, my dearest Sarah, Arch Duchess."

Sarah swallowed hard but continued to stare into eyes that matched her own. Knowing he had just said something important, something pertaining to her, but only being able to tear her gaze away long enough to turn a confused eye to the king; she waited for someone to better explain. Since it seemed they all waited for her reaction she turned back to the man, trying to figure out why he stared at her so oddly. "Who are you?"

He caught the King's assent out of the corner of his eyes and with it began to speak. "I am your grandfather."

**~Cliffhanger! Sorry, It had to be done :)~**


	8. Chapter 8

**~This one is pretty short. Sorry about that. Fluff-n-stuff to get us where we need to go. Again, I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its characters. Unless I made them up ~ Thanks to my Beta who I finally got another chapter to! This is hard work. LOL. I apologize for the delay in updating. My daughter decided to acrobat herself into the hospital. Now that she is all better here we go!~**

Chapter 7

Sarah swayed on the spot in shock, his arms reaching out to grasp hers just in time to save her from hitting the floor. "I don't understand….you're my…. My…."

"I always wanted another granddaughter to spoil. Had I known of you I'd have brought you home years ago. Forgive me?" He said it as a plea, the tears leaking from the corners of Sarah's eyes giving him hope.

Flinging her arms around his neck Sarah nearly knocked them both to the floor as they hit their knees. He exchanged a joyous smile with the King as he heard the word "grandfather…" whispered in his ear. Pulling her arms from his neck he set her back so that he might look at her closer. He knew questions were coming but he didn't care. They had forever for that. Taking the lace she held limply in her hand he carefully wiped at her eyes, so as not smudge the coal there.

"But I don't understand. My parents are abovegrounders. How can you be my grandfather?"

"Sarah…your father is an abovegrounder. Your mother however, is my daughter and of the Fae. Leaving home in her youth out of anger over a betrothal contract I had set up. She met your father and with the help of my mother was able to stay above ground for some time without my knowledge. When she came home asking of forgiveness sometime later it was given. It was then that she met Mordin and had your sister, Genevieve."

"I have a sister!" Sarah turned to see a man and girl in the corner curtsy to her. Standing she nodded her head in their direction, looking at the girl that seemed nothing like her. Thin and willowy she just barely met Sarah's shoulders. Blonde hair flowed to her waist and she had blue eyes, like her father. "Wait a minute. Are you telling me that my mother is not missing? That she is, in fact, alive?"

"Here and well daughter, in the underground."

Sarah Froze, turning to look into yet another set of eyes to match her own. Only this time the temperature of the room seemed to drop. Laelyn seemed to wilt before her gaze, shrinking back at the anger there. Taking a deep breath she stepped forward as if to hug her but stopped as Sarah took a step back. "Why did you leave? Why didn't you tell me?"

Frowning, Laelyn sighed and explained. "I had not yet gone through my changing before your father Sarah. I did all I could to hold back my magic. I left to hide it from your father. When I became ill I knew I had to return home. Wanting to leave you a choice I used the last of what little magic I had to safeguard you with an underground book and sent myself home. I was hoping by keeping your existence from the Fae that you would never have to choose where you wished to remain but you were so fanciful, choosing to put even a little faith in the book of the Labyrinth. Bringing that magic back into your life severed my protection. I only just learned of everything upon the King's summon. Can you not forgive your mother too? I, like you, had no choice but to return. I could not visit and risk damaging the magic I had left to protect you."

Resentment rose up in Sarah. Though she was happy at the thought of having her mother back she had thought her missing, at the worst, dead. Couldn't she have given her something? Something to let her know that she was alive at least? Frowning she turned to her grandfather who stood eyeing Laelyn with just as much resentment as she. Well, that answered that. Everyone seemed to be waiting for her to speak, although her sister looked a little angry. She had no idea what for.

"Well it looks like we are late for dinner!" The booming voice of the King caused everyone to jump, save Rydin. He merely smiled. All eyes swiveled to the High King as he pulled several papers across his desk. "Come; let us sign these papers so that we might adjourn to dinner."

Sarah stood next to her grandfather, pretending to miss the hurt and dejected look on her mother's face. He kept a hand on her shoulder as if in support and as he began to speak Sarah decided this time it would be important to listen.

"I have given the title and estate of Ivy to Sarah as is her right, being the eldest of my line. As they pass from female to female and Sarah has already shown that she can handle herself by becoming Champion of the Labyrinth I see no need to be concerned about giving her the large estate. Of course I will remain Duke of Ivy, saving the title of Arch Duke for Sarah's future husband and right hand of the High King if it pleases your majesty. I am releasing my title of Elder and granting it to Mordin. He has long awaited such a gift and he has served our family well. It is my wish that all might be so." He did not, however, miss the infuriated squeak of his youngest granddaughter as Sarah was granted her title or the furious blush that rose in to her cheeks. "Your Majesty it is also my wish to continue to secure the title of Genevieve Lady of Winter as was bestowed upon her as her birthright."

The High King stood and motioning Rydin, Sarah, and Mordin forward gave them each a piece of paper to sign. "I grant said wishes Rydin, Duke of Ivy." Rydin bowed and moved to his forms, signing each one in the most beautiful handwriting Sarah had ever seen. Next came Mordin, who was practically bouncing in place and flush with excitement now that he was Elder of Winter. Sarah stepped forward last.

"Sarah, understand that with these papers you agree to accept your title and will act as the Arch Duchess should. You are the highest ranked member of the Fae court save my family and your Grandfather. You will receive some training on our customs for this. You will be expected to attend any and all royal function health permitting. Any betrothal must be approved by myself OR my lady wife. Now don't glare at your King your Grace. At least you get to choose."

"Sarah, your majesty, I wish that you might call me Sarah, in private of course."

Nodding his assent, the King showed her where to sign, nearly growling in frustration when she hesitated, he nearly boomed a command for her to sign.

"You will….require that I marry?" She heard her sisters snort, but refused to acknowledge it.

"No Sarah, your changing is a most delicate time. You would need a very strong man for the final days. It is merely something that bears considering. Your mother can better explain it. Now we are late Sarah. You must sign for it to be legal dear. "He ignored her snort and picked up the pen, handing it to her once more. "Seralyn, Duchess of Ivy, right here." He pointed to the document and groaned aloud in frustration at her confused look.

"Seralyn?"

"It is the underground version of your name. Although you are not required to use it in company all legal documents must be signed as such. "

Nodding Sarah picked up the pen, closed her eyes, and signed.

"It is done! Let us feast!" The king wrapped the documents into rolls and handed them to his clerk. Offering his arm to Lady Genevieve who beamed like a princess, he moved for the door. Sarah's grandfather came to take her arm within his, his free hand resting over hers. Her mother was escorted by her husband of course. It was all simply too much to take in. Staring at the floor the whole trip to the dining room she felt a squeeze on her hand and looked up to see a set of double doors open into a huge room. The table looked as if it could seat sixty but only, from what she could tell, had about twenty people there now. There were crystal and gold everywhere. As soon as their feet passed the threshold all stood before the King.

"My Elders and Eldens of the realm! I would like to introduce you to a most important guest staying here with me in the Palace. We have long awaited her arrival and are overjoyed that she has taken her place amongst us. May I present to you her Grace, Arch duchess of Ivy and Champion of the Labyrinth, Sarah Williams. It seems that her Fae bloodlines are near as strong as mine!" Laughing the High King moved to his seat ignoring the shocked glances that were quickly masked by his subjects.

If her grandfather had muttered something about jealousy she might have barely missed it.

Sarah was seated at the right hand of the Queen and her grandfather was seated at the right hand of the King. The irony of it did not miss her. Course after course Rydin watched Sarah sink further and further into herself as if in shock. Concern overwhelmed him. Something about her was so genuine and kind. Traits his own bloodlines were seriously lacking. As the meal ended and they moved in to the sitting room for drinks and entertainment Rydin decided she had had enough.

Taking Sarah's arm he escorted her over to the King just as the scantily clad dancers entered. "Your Majesty, I find that her Grace is extremely tired due to her recent travels. Might she take her leave early this evening? Forgive our wish to leave such a joyous celebration in her honor but a few days rest and she will be on the mend and ready to make preparations for the ball."

The High Kings voice boomed out over the room. "You may be excused your Grace. You shall have two days to recover and then we shall have a ball in your honor!"


	9. Chapter 9

**~So I know this chapter is totally late but I will be uploading two as a token of my appreciation for your patience. Life has been crazy but stick with me cause we are finally getting to the important stuff! Much thanks to my Beta Joie Cullen who will be recieving a new chapter or two before the weekend is through! So here we go. Again, I don't own the Labyrinth but I'll take Garin in trade any day :) **

Two Days Later….

"Oomph!" Falling backwards she had no time to react to save herself, being her hands were full of books. Books which flew in the air and landed scattered about her. Looking up from her place on the floor, her bottom screaming in protest, her half lidded eyes and red cheeks glanced up at the handsome stranger before her. If you could call him that.

"Forgive me your Grace. I am afraid that we have had a most unpleasant meeting. Allow me." Extending his hand, Dorian grinned at Sarah Williams, sprawled most becomingly on the floor in front of him, thankfully in what he could only assume were her aboveground clothes. A dress would have made this awkward. Fun, but awkward none the less. Sarah grabbed his hand and using it as leverage pulling herself from the floor.

"Your highness. Shame meeting like this." She began picking the books up, noticing as she did that he picked up one, turning it from cover to cover. With an impish grin he stood and opened his arms.

"Perhaps we could save you from further incident if you allowed me to escort you to your quarters. I presume that's where you were headed your Grace?"

Raising an eyebrow in question she nodded, pushed the books into his arms and turned without speaking, beginning the short trek to her rooms. When she reached her rooms she threw the double doors open smiling as Vale dropped the pile of books she had been gathering.

"Sorry Vale. I forgot you were in here. His Royal Highness Prince Dorian. This is my, erm…Vale?"

"Oh please your Grace, Do not apologize to me! It was entirely my fault." She ignored Sarah's grimace and bowed to the Prince.

Barely containing his laughter he acknowledged the girl with a bow to which she squeaked in surprise. Chuckling he crossed the room to place the books on Sarah's table. Her sitting room was quite nice. Looking sneakily to his left he could see into her suite of rooms and laughed aloud as she moved into his line of site, as if to block his view.

"Thank you your highness. It was most accommodating of you to escort me to my room and carry my treasures for me. I do so love to read."

"Indeed your Grace. Please do call me Dorian in private. Titles can be so droll. I shall call you Sarah if you will permit? At her nod he continued on, moving over to Vale and helping her pick up the pile of books that she scattered about the floor. He watched her stumble and fluster while he winked at her. Sarah bit her lip to keep from laughing at his behavior. Here was another ladies man like Garin.

"Vale, would you mind terribly returning those to the library for me?"

"But miss, it is against…well….that it to say that…right away your Grace."

In her haste to get away from Dorian's flirtatious grin she grabbed the book he held out to her and took off with the others, practically running to get out the door.

"Tell me Dorian, Do you always have this effect on women? Or is it for mere pleasure that you torture poor Vale with your come hither grin?"

Laughing, he sat on her chaise and contemplated her for a moment. "Tell me Champion…are you affected or merely inquiring?"

"Oh no. Not I. I am afraid that it takes much more than a simple grin to fluster me. You forget that your brothers love displays of affection.

Nodding he laughed aloud once more as she took the chaise across from him, rather than sit on the seat he patted next to him. "I can see why he likes you Sarah; you aren't like most Fae girls."

Sarah reclined back against the chaise pulling her feet up to rest in a more comfortable position. Dry sarcasm sometimes suited her just fine. "So I have been told Dorian. Will you tell me something about your brother?"

"Of course. But which one?"

"Sarah?" Sophie strode into the room in full Fae midday garb. Her dress swayed around her legs, a beautiful concoction that somehow managed not to look pale against her red hair and creamy skin. Coming to a halt, she stared at the man sitting across from Sarah, his back to her. Mouthing "Is everything okay?" she became rigid, eyes wide as he turned in his seat to face her. Swallowing hard, she nodded as if answering some unspoken question and began to speak. "Vale went by stammering that you u had a visitor and that I had best come quickly as it is improper for you to have a Man…Fae…person in your room."

Dorian stood suddenly, his eyes never leaving Sophie's face. "Sarah, would you be so kind as to introduce me to your lovely friend."

Laughing was definitely not an option. A formal Dorian? Who knew? Suddenly, Sarah had a headache. "Of course Your Highness. Sophie this is Prince Dorian of the High Court. Jareth's...I mean...the Goblin King's brother. Dorian, this is Sophie of..."

"The Flanagan's." Both Sophie and Sarah's eyes widened in surprise as his voice boomed out the name. Having the good grace to look a bit sheepish he continued on. "Forgive me but, I seem to recall Father telling me that the Flanagan's granddaughter was here for a visit. I was unfortunately away for your formal announcement at court Sarah but I must say I am rather….pleased…to be home."

Sophie's face flushed becomingly, now matching her ever fiery hair. Walking the rest of the way in to the room she curtsied before Dorian before taking a seat next to Sarah. He bowed and sat again, trying hard not to stare.

Clearing his throat, he leaned forward, a conspiratorial gleam in his eyes.  
"So what do you lovely ladies have planned for the day, eh?"

Having intended only to read Sarah turned to Sophie for help. "Well your Highness, I had planned to see if Sarah would accompany me to the Labyrinth. I haven't yet had a chance to see it and would love a tour. "For being put on the spot Sophie had to say this was the best idea she'd had since they arrived. Sarah would see Jareth, and well, the rest she'd figure out later.

Chuckling he shook his head in wonder. "I have a better idea. Why not visit the diamond caverns of the Labyrinth instead? They are split between your Grace's lands and the Goblin Kingdom. Why, you can pick Gems right from the walls of the caves. Dirty work but immensely rewarding. You'd have to change maladies, of course." He nodded in Sophie direction giving her a boyish grin when she flushed once more.

"Well then! That settles that. I think I shall go change. I would love to have something to take home from my travels here." Standing she curtsied once more to which he bowed his head. He held back his chuckle as she practically ran from the room. Sarah watched their exchange silently, slightly terrified.

Dorian turned to grin at her. "She is absolutely lovely. You worry too much. Jareth, from what I understand, is busy with matters in another city at present. He won't be there to bother us or I wouldn't have suggested it. Now change. Your outfit, while lovely, won't be suitable. You'll need something that can be discarded if needed.

Chucking her under the chin playfully he left the room to change himself. Several minutes later hearing swearing followed by a loud crash he ran into the room to find Sarah completely dressed in; well let's face it, one of the most mouthwatering outfits he had ever seen in the underground. Skin tight black breeches covered her from the waist down, disappearing into some very snug, calf high boots with a heel. Her top, a black flowing poets shirt that he would have thought was stolen from Jareth's very closet were it not for the perfect fit. Not to be missed was the delectable corset, midnight blue and sprinkled with silver here and there; it pushed her body into the most beautiful curves he'd ever seen. Her hair curled into an intricate knot at the crown of her head. Slowly spinning in front of the mirror with a most comical expression on her face he realized a twinge of magic touched the air. "Sarah, what happened?"

Whirling to face him, she took deep gasping breaths. "I don't know! I was upset, thinking of something, and I felt something in my hand so I dropped it! Now look at me!"

Grinning with appreciation, he did just that as a most becoming flush began to creep up her cheeks. "Sarah darling, I don't know where you conjured that but we must find dear Sophie one. It seems that you've produced a crystal and dressed yourself, although if I had to guess what you were thinking about judging by that particular outfit…"

"Oh shut up!" Suddenly another crystal appeared in her hand. With a squeak of fright, not knowing what this one might do with her current train of thoughts, she threw it at the door, barely missing Dorian as he leaned out of the way. A crash and a squeal from the hallway had Dorian falling over the furniture between his laughter and haste to see who the victim was. Reaching the hall he stopped dead in his tracks, Sarah running in to the back of him. There stood Sophie, dressed identically to Sarah, only where Sarah's outfit was dark to match her mood, Sophie's was cream and red to match her fiery personality and happy demeanor. Sarah was happy to see that Dorian had finally shut up.

"What are you looking at?" Blushing she caught Sarah's outfit then looked down at her own. "Oh bloody hell…"

Finally snapping out of his trance Dorian walked sleekly towards Sophie, his eyes taking on a predatory glance. "Forgive me Milady, but you and Her Grace positively take my breath away. You're absolutely ravishing. Shall we go to the Labyrinth?" Sarah Laughed as he bent to kiss Sophie's hand. Ignoring her Dorian turned to catch the both around the waist. The wind whipped around them, swirling faster and faster. When it began to be too much they stopped and were carefully released.

Sarah and Sophie stood side by side gaping at the view while Dorian, content to stare at the beauty in flesh before him, leaned against the wall watching them. Visiting the family's personal mine was a favorite of his. Of course they existed all over the Labyrinth but being in the Labyrinth Jareth owed them. Of course there was one at the Estate of Ivy but they need not know that. The Goblins mined the others here and could sell what they wished to Jareth who in turn sold the two jewelers that the entire underground purchased from. It kept the Goblin King and the Goblins very rich indeed. As Jareth had always given his father nearly half of his treasury as a token of appreciation for his position, it kept the High Court well-funded as well, even though they had their own way of bringing in coin. Jareth could not begrudge his brother the ability to gift Sarah and Sophie a day of mining.

Sarah could not believe her eyes. Grinning at each other they walked towards the glittering black walls. You could see an odd unevenness to the walls and tools lay in carved out shelves in the walls so everything needed was right there. The cavern was huge high walls and nothing but black towards the back so that you couldn't even see where it ended. They both picked up an odd four inch rod that had what looked like a spade on the end. Running them down the walls they caught on uneven notches and rough piece of hard, black, glittering stone fell in to their hands. Sarah turned just as Dorian walked up behind them.

"Allow me Sarah." Producing a smoky quartz like crystal he threw it at the ground. Suddenly there were satchels at their hips and a wash bin nearby with towels and brushes with the softest of bristles. "Not every piece that comes off will produce something. You must first gather then wash them in the bin with the brushes or just your hands so as not to scratch anything. Once the much wears away you will get stones or well, muck." Chuckling he took their gloves from their fingers and placed them on some stools against the wall. He then turned and walked away, carefully rubbing his hand down the length of the wall, carefully searching for something that he had found as a boy. He just hoped Jareth hadn't discovered it. The quiet scraping of the girls kept him occupied as he moved back in forth.

Squeakem was out of breath and falling all over himself as he entered the throne room. Jareth reclined on his throne, leg thrown over the side as he was wont to do, a riding crop tapping his brown leather boots. Dressed in a cream poet's shirt which was open even further than usual he let his head fall back in aggravation as the high nasal peal of squeakem got closer and closer. "Come, come squeakem. Hadn't we discussed this? You must _breathe_ when you run or you get out of breath. Now tell me, what is it that has sent you in to such a tither."

"Kingy, Master Dorian come to visit mine today. He here now!"

"Yes, yes squeakem. As a member of the royal family he is entitled to visit that mine as often as he wishes."

"Kingy, Master Dorian has perty ladies wif him! Really perty ladies. Squeakem bring Princey lunch for da perty ladies!"

_Ladies, hmmmm? _Well at least it was something to look into. Standing he nodded down at squeakers. "As you please squeakem. But do hurry; my patience is now without its limits today."

Spinning on the spot Jareth arrived in his usual poof of glitter at the mouth of the cavern. Grinning he watched his brother pay court to a lovely lass of fire and cream. Hell, the outfit was certainly drool worthy. Leaning up against the mouth he watched their laughter and playful banter before he noticed movement in the back of the cavern. His breath caught in his throat, eyes wide, as Sarah came forward like some fantasy brought to torment his dreams. Her hair was escaping some intricate braid, the heat causing it to curl in enticing little tendrils around her face. Her cheeks were flush from the heat and as her eyes rose to meet his own they darkened. So he was staring, but if he spoke now he would be unable to control whatever spilled forth. His brother spoke from somewhere behind him, had he moved forward? The words failed to register however as slowly, so as not to spook Sarah, he moved with catlike grace to where she stood. Bending over her hand he kissed the back of her knuckles lightly, lingering perhaps a moment longer than was necessary. As he came out of his bow he brought his mouth to hers and brushed their lips before gently pulling away. He now held both her hands, her scraper lying discarded and forgotten. "Hello Sarah…"

Hearing him speak her name snapped her out of her trance. Looking magnificent and virile he has strode towards her, the look in his eyes as if he meant to possess her very soul, causing the world to stop. When his lips touched hers she had accepted, returned, without thought. Finally able to release the breath she had been holding she smiled up at him and squeezed the gloved hands holding hers before releasing them.

"Your Majesty." She curtsied, ignoring his frown.

"I was wondering if perhaps you needed a hand to help with the washing. Squeakems, a tenant of mine, is bringing lunch for us shortly. It will save Dorian a trip to my castle." He was rambling. He wanted to plead with her and demand to know what she was doing here, again, in the underground. The healer however, kept that at bay. Being she was fragile and his brother was giving him the evil eye from the mouth of the cavern he let it be. Turning his world upside down again, frustration was not the word here!

"That would be lovely."

A look passed between Sophie and Dorian, one of shared confusion at their politeness but neither Sarah nor Jareth noticed. Sarah was unsure what to think of this new side of Jareth. He didn't seem much the villain at the moment. He was smiling at her…Gone was the cruel Goblin King. It was simply too much to take in!

"So I see you have met my other brother. " He moved some stools over to the wash bin and, removing his gloves, motioned Sarah to join him. He rolled back his sleeves, watching from hooded eyes as Sarah attempted to mirror him. Without warning he reached over and began to correct her sleeves for her. Without his gloves the contact of her skin sent little shocks of electricity through his arms and Sarah, lost in some trance, merely stared at his naked hands. Satisfied that he could save the seductive clothes he clapped his hands softly, chuckling when she jumped. Giving him a sheepish grin she couldn't help the confusion in her emerald eyes.

"Dorian…? Oh, Yes! Well we ran into each other somehow and well, Sophie, well needless to say, talked him in to bringing us here. He thought you were off on business and that we would not bother you." Hello stammer but damn, the look he was giving her, touching her with his bare hands that were somehow amazing, it wasn't her fault she couldn't think!

Nodding he helped her empty her satchel and they began to slowly work the stones with their hands. "Yes, I had to take care of something. I had to take a guest and her escort's home. She had overstayed her welcome and it was time to continue on."

"I don't understand…"

"Oh, another marital prospect. My father has decided that it is time the Goblin Kingdom had a Queen. So occasionally some royal or another, Elden or Elders send their daughters with escorts, as is proper, to introduce her to me as a prospect. That is the way it is usually done in the underground."

Married? Jareth? Lowering her head she began to sort the stones into a tray, noticing that Sophie and Dorian had disappeared. Jareth's hands moved to gracefully to assist her. He seemed to be weighing each stone, though she could tell he waited for a response.

"So…you're getting married?" _Great Sarah! An astonishing vocabulary and you come out with that. Now you're talking to yourself. _ It took all she had not to grimace as he smirked arrogantly at her, almost as if he could read her mind. Well at least he seemed back in true form.

"Concerned Precious? Jealous perhaps?"

Growling something under her breath she took a rock he held out to her and put it in the wash bin, smoothing it within her fingers in the water, watching the grit slowly begin to break away. She watched as he lifted a stone and began to carefully wash it with his hands. When she spoke she attempted to keep her voice civil. "What's there to be jealous of? You just don't see the marrying type."

"There is a type?" Damn him, he was still smirking.

"In the aboveground there is!"

"Well precious we aren't in the aboveground are we?"

Flush with frustration she nearly missed the large clear stone now resting in her hand. The size of an egg it seemed to weigh even more without the much on it. Oddly, even though it looked clear when turned it seemed to swirl like the rainbow of an oil spill, it was simply gorgeous.

"Well, well Sarah. A rare one indeed. It is the first pulled from these walls since my mother found one. A moon diamond, highly coveted in the underground. The largest I have seen in a long time, do you want it?"

Her head snapped up at the familiar words of old, snatching her gaze from the beauty of the gem. Grimacing at his choice of words he ignored her look and held the gem out to her in offering, much as he had a crystal on another night. This time there was no hesitation as she reached out and plucked it from his hand. Grinning wickedly at her he placed a hand over it. Once removed it was a necklace, having lost very little of its size it was amazingly cut and seated in a beautiful sparkling setting that had the shape of Jareth's pendant turned upside down.

"Jareth it's lovely!" She watched as he stood, removing the necklace from her hands. Moving behind her he placed it gently around her neck and bent to place a kiss where he had pushed her braid aside.

"Fit for a Queen, Sarah." He moved back to his stool. Arrogant smile in place but for some reason she could not find any bite behind it, or his eyes. Shifting nervously at his Queen comment she lowered her eyes to the wash bin. Lifting the much that Jareth had been working she lifted out a stone and was shocked to see Jareth freeze in place.

Jareth quickly replaced the look on his face with a bored glance. But how was such a thing possible? Two rare stones in one day? His own mother and father, the last known people to pull soul stones from the walls, married shortly after. The stone Sarah held, deceivingly looking like a black rock, was actually a blood diamond. When turned towards the sun it would reflect a deep red, giving it its name. He held his breath as Sarah lifted the golf ball sized stone out to him. When his hand reached up to cover hers she immediately smiled and stepped away. Looking down at his hands the stone was cut to reflect its beauty, nestled amongst a setting that matched his pendant identically. A match of souls, light for light, dark for dark. Astonished he stood, stalking towards her without words, not knowing how she had managed to do magic, but intent on kissing the truth from her if he must. It was then that squeakem chose to launch himself in to the cave.

"Perty lady, Squeakem brings lunches! Perty lady need drinkies?"

"Well hello! What a pleasure to meet you squeakem!" Sarah dodged away from Jareth, glad for the momentary distraction.

"Eeep!" Shocked that the lady would speak to him so kindly squeakem nearly dropped the basket. Sophie and Dorian, who had come up behind him laughing, began chattering about where to eat lunch.

Jareth sat next to Sarah in an attempt to stave off the coming headache that was aptly named squeakems. While the girls laughed and fawned all over the grinning goblin, Jareth and Dorian were ready to kick him. He juggled, made humorous imitations of King and Prince while their heads were turned that had the girls in tears they were laughing so hard and squeaked, falling over into a momentary faint as Sarah handed him a thumbnail sized blue diamond as a thank you for lunch.

Jareth could only smile. A queen after all.


	10. Chapter 10

**~I dont own the Labyrinth, My Beta is awesome (Thank you Joie Cullen!) and here is the second slice, for your patience :) ~**

Since Jareth couldn't go to the High court till later that night he sent a missive for his father instead. Pacing back and forth down his study he barely controlled his rage.

"All would be answered tonight. Damn the fates!" His father refused to come and all he sent in his stead was a letter stating that all would be revealed that night at the ball. The bloody foolish ball. He hated balls. The court used it as an excuse to plaster every eligble maiden on him they could find. Here he wanted answers about why in the gods names Sarah kept returning to the underground and all he got was a bloody letter! "Curse and rot him!" Flinging the letter in to the fire he went to change, as was his duty as a King of the Underground.

"I feel like a stuffed turkey. Vale, if you pull those strings any tighter my eyes will surely pop out of their sockets and roll about the floor. Since I see no Fiery's here to help me you had best hope I can at least breathe once you are done."

"I am sorry your Gra…" She cut off at Sarahs glare with a grimace then continued "I'm sorry milday Sarah but a corset is required. The Queen would have my head if I did not lace it properly. Now come, your dress is laid out on the bed." Turning they went to the bed. There, laid carefully amongst the covers was a lovely emerald and silver dress that the High Queen had chosen for her. Her first choice of course had been Jareth's gift but Sarah, knowing she would see him tonight, has refused to wear it. She might as well throw herself at him! She was already wearing the jewelry he had given her. Vale had argued about the tiara, stating that it was her right as Arch Duchess of Winter to wear it. UGH. Allowing Vale to place the dress over her intricately curled and twisted hair, she truly was amazing, she tied hard not to fidget. Vale disappeared amongst the folds, making Sarah giggle, to slide her shoes upon her feet. Once done she sat still while Vale artfully did her make-up. A little coal on the eyes, some rouge on her lips and she was done. Opening her eyes she smiled at Vale in the mirror. "Milday, a true Arch Duchess you are. You will rival even the Queens beauty tonight. Oh how I wish I could watch the dancing!"

"Is it permitted Vale? Might I bring you along with me?"

"Really Milday!" Sarah flinched a little at her squeal of delight, shaking her head to clear her ears of their ringing. Laughing softly she nodded and went to her closet, giddy as a school girl playing dress up. She pulled out a beautiful gown of rainbows. It gliimered and shimmered and was one of her favorites. Vale should at least be as beautiful as she. "Oh Milday I couldn't! I'm sure I could gather something proper to wear from the seamstress."

"Nonsense Vale. You shall have this one, along with a pretty silver bracelet and earrings. Perhaps a necklace too. Come, let's get you dressed." Vale shook her head in astonishment. Tears pulled at the corners of her eyes.

"Thank you Milday. I have never been allowed to attend the royal functions. "

"It is permitted isn't it Vale?"

"Yes Milday. Many a court member bring their hand maidens to assist them should they have need of anything. I would be glad to assist you milday!"

"Tonight Vale, you are my friend and nothing more. You will dance if you wish, and chatter if you wish, and I will have none of this Milday. You will call me Your Grace as I am sure everyone else will but you are my friend Vale. Not my servant. From now on I should like us to be friends. You can still assist me as I understand that is your job and how you support yourself but that is it. You should have time off, time to play too. When we go home in the morning I should very much like to set you up in one of the Family rooms. We shall all eat together as friends and family. No more talk of position."

"Oh but Milday I couldn't!"

"You can and you shall. You said anything I have need of I only have to ask. I ask that you be my friend. Come now, no more tears. Shake on it that you will allow us to be equals. I shall talk to the Queen about elevating your rank as well. Perhaps we can better your situation."

"Oh Milday!" Barely able to contain herself Vale, for once, forgot herself and threw her arms around Sarah in a huge hug. "But I don't want anyone else to attend you Milday!"

Laughing Sarah patted her back and stepped away. "Then no one shall. But I would like for you to have a better name than hand maiden. I shall talk to the Queen tonight. Come, let's go dance!"

Smiling she helped Vale to dress, tsking her through her tears. When they were finally ready a knock sounded on the door. Rushing to answer it Vale pulled it wide and grinned at Sophie. "Milday you are most beautiful this evening!"

"Thank you Vale. You look lovely as well. We shall make a wonderful set the three of us. The Ladies of Ivy!"

"Oh not you too Sophie!" Laughing Sarah walked to the doors. "So you are staying then?"

"I have nothing to go home to Sarah. The King has assured me that should I wish it I may stay. Exciting isn't it? Balls, lavish life styles, Castles, and Kingdoms! It's a fairy tale come true."

"And all you need now is a Prince." Dorian smirked as all three ladies turned in his direction. He glanced over each of them with appreciation, lingering on Sophie. He pretended to miss her blush out of courtesy, offering his arm to her and Vale. "Sarah, I would escort you but it seems I have neither enough arms, nor the courage." At Sarah's odd look he nodded behind them all and Sarah turned, mouth dropping open like a fish, only to see Garin stiding towards them. Dressed in all black finery, a deep Emerald overtone to everything he wore, he looked like some Dark Prince come to carry her away. The way he looked at her made her feel as if she had just become the main course of the evenings meal. A shiver racked her frame and she bravely stepped towards him, smirking.

"Prince Garin, you look dashing this evening."

"Ah, Your Grace. I shall be forced to cut off the head of some troll tonight, I just know it. I've brought you something." Smiling he watched as the other party made their way to the ballroom, Vale glancing back to act as chaperone. Pulling a box from his coat, he opened it slowly and reveled in Sarah's gasp of surprise. "Tis a broach Milday. To place at your waist to signify your home of Ivy. It almost wasn't ready in time but thankfully the jewler owed me a favor."

Sarah stared at him for longer than he could stand, he nearly squirmed under her gaze, then she carefully reached out and plucked the broach from it's case. An Emerald, in the shape of a Unicorn, reared it's beautiful body up into the air in an act of spirit, it's mane and tails Diamonds, matching the other jewelry she wore. It fit easily into the waist of her dress, about the size of the palm of her hand.

"Thank you Your Highness, I shall treasure it always. It's beautiful."

"As are you, Your Grace." Without warning he leaned in just as she looked up and their lips met. A squeak of surprise was all she could manage before she responded in kind, her arms moving about his neck as his wrapped her waist. Her mind was screaming that it was wrong, but her head didn't seem to care. As a throat cleared behind them they broke apart, only to see Sophie, staring in shock, and Dorian, grinning in appreciation though he pretended to stare at the ceiling.

"Come brother. I have a need to dance and you are keeping me from showing the Flanagan how we _move." _ Sophie giggled while Vale frowned at Sarah. Taking her arm in his as she had yet to comment, or speak for that matter, Garin escorted Sarah to her waiting party and they walked the long trek to the ballroom.

At some point, rational thought would return right? Dazed and a little out of it all Sarah could do was walk and listen to the giggling group ahead of her and Garin. When she turned to look at him he was watching her. Akward…

"Your Highness…?"

"Yes, Your Grace?"

"You kissed me."

"I did."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to."

"That's not a very good reason."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know."

"Then I have a shot. I don't know if I love you Sarah, but I would very much like to find out. You aren't like the girls here. Maybe it was your time here. But I can promise you one thing Sarah, _I _shall never be _cruel."_

Well how in the name of hades was she supposed to respond to that? "I don't know what I feel for you Garin. Don't you think it's a little unfair to pit brother against brother?"

"Not if I have a shot. I initiated this Sarah, not you. I will take the blame for that. However, I would like the right to court you. I shall ask your grandfather this evening. If that is agreeable to you?"

"I'm not sure how I feel about that." There were no sparks, no burning heat when he touched her like there was with Jareth. He was honestly all she had ever known. It seemed so wrong. But it also seemed unfair not to at least let him have a shot. "Alright Garin, but on one condition."

"Yes Your Grace?"

"Don't kiss me again unless I ask you."

"You ask too much of me." Laughing he did not agree to her arrangement which Sarah didn't know if that infuriated her or made her want to laugh with him.

"Fine, but you can deal with your brother."

"Now that is something I can agree to."

As they stepped in front of the doors Sarah flinched at the sound of trumpets. Dorian stood facing a large ballroom and had released Vale and Sophie who stood to the side.

"His Royal Highness, Prince Dorian of the High Court."

A royal announcer practically shouted from the side as Dorian walked through the doors straight to the dias where theHigh King and Queen sat. Dipping into a deep bow before his parents he moved to stand next to his mothers chair as Garin released Sarah and moved to stand before the doors. The room seemed to be full of people who all bowed and curtsied before them.

"His Royal Highness, Prince Garin of the High Court." All heads turned once more as the dark prince walked into the room. Following his brothers steps to his parents and repeating the process. Sophie was next, looking a little nervous.

"Her Ladyship, Sophie Flanagan of Clan Flanagan and the house of Ivy." Sophie walked, head straight, ignorning the sudden murmers that rose up from the crowd. Sarah was a bit confused, what was the big deal anyways. After Sophie's bow she chose to move to the side of the ballroom, watching Sarah and Vale.

The King stood from his throne, moving down to the bottom of the stairs and the room went silent. Jareth looked up from his place at the side of his fathers throne, having already arrived. A curious gleam in his eye, he noticed that the doors to the ballroom had suddenly been shut. He glanced at Sophie, who in turn just smiled at him. His palms grew damp and he gripped the back of the throne in front of him. Holding his breath he waited for his fathers next words.

"Elders and Eldens of the realm. I have gathered you here tonight in honor of a most welcome guest. Having finally come home to her family here, I present to you Grandaughter of Rydin, Arch Duke of Winter and Hand of the King, Her Grace, Arch Duchess of Ivy, and Champion of the Labyrinth, Sarah Williams."

A collective gasp went through the room as the doors opened and in came Sarah, Regal in her beauty. Her emerald dress flowed about her in waves, her shining mahogany hair curled and twisted into an intricate design about her head. An Emerald tear-drop tiara gleamed against her hair to match the sparkling necklace at her throat. Her Grandfather Rydin escorted her, beaming in his pride. Jareth froze, ignoring the quizzical gaze his mother gave him. She recognized those jewels. As they approached the dias the High King returned to his seat. He chuckled at Jareths look before turning to nod at a curtsying Sarah and a bowing Rydin.

"You are most welcome here Your Grace. Rise, come and speak with me." Aireya, High Queen merely smiled and waved her sons away, dismissing them as the music began. Rydin moved to escort Vale to Sarahs side who was hiding against a wall.

"Your Majesty, I am honored that you would welcome me home in such a fashion. Thank you."

"How do you fare Your Grace? I hear you are to finally see your new home on the morrow. I am excited for you my child. Ivy is a beautiful place. I had once hoped it would be my home but I am much happier here."

Sarah laughed with her, and glanced about the room, watching as the dancers took their place on the floor and began a mesmerizing dance. "I am wonderful Your Majesty. Merely anxious to see my new home. While I know that my Grandfather is much needed here I am gratefull that he can escort me home. "

"We would have it no other way Your Grace. It is our wish that you might enjoy this night. Dance and be merry. We have granted your request to take the Lady Sophie with you that she might make her home there as well. I understand that Vale is much to your liking?"

"Oh yes! She is most wonderful. I would like to ask a favor of Your Majesty."

"Proceed." The King watched the exchange, smirking slightly. The girl should have been born a royal.

"I would like to ask Your Majesty's permission to grant Vale the title of Lady. She is a great comfort to me and I should very much like to see her elevated so that she might be in better comfort. She is my friend."

The High King and Queen shared a smile before the Queen spoke, nodding her head in approval. "I grant your request Your Grace. Lady Vale of Ivy she shall be. From hence forth it is your right to do as you wish with your people. Your rank gives you that choice. Should you have need of me though you may ask at anytime."

"Well I was rather hoping you might visit me, Your Majesty, once I am settled."

"I would adore it your Grace."

Smiling Sarah waved Vale forward, taking a black box from her hand and curtsying once more, she opened it before the King and Queen. She couldn't help but hear the gasp that rose in the room. Nestled inside were a Blood Diamond and a Moon Diamond. Identical in size and shape. They were roughly the size of golf balls, and without a setting.

"You honor us with your generous gift Your Grace."

"Your Majestys have honored me from the moment I came. It is my wish that you should accept these as a token of my gratitude for your kindness, your generosity, and my most humble thanks." Sarah, much to Jareth's shock, had found a second set of the stones within her bag. Saving them he had no idea she intended to give them to his parents as a gift. She was already turning out to be an amazing courtier.

"Thank you Your Grace, now go. Dance and be merry and we shall see you once again, in Ivy."

Smiling Sarah passed the case to the paige and moved down the dias, leaving a beaming High King and Queen behind. Moving over to stand next to Sophie, she glanced at Vale out of the corner of her eye.

"Lady Vale, are you enjoying youself?"

"Yes Your Grace. Very much so…Milday you should not call me such. It is not proper."

"Not proper? But I have granted you the title with the approval from the King and Queen. Will you not accept it?"

"Really?" She couldn't help the squeal, and blushed as Sarah laughed regardless of the eyes turned their way.

"Indeed, you are now Lady Vale of Ivy."

"OH thank you Milday!"

"You are most welcome. Now go. Dance. I see a handsome man coming this way."

Grinning she gave the bowing man permission to escort Vale to the dance floor, beaming as she blushed becomingly. "Ah Sophie, it's going to be an amazing night."

"You don't say…." Sarah turned at Sophie's odd remark only to see her staring across the floor. There staring back at them was a fiery red headed man who looked just as shocked as Sophie. He began to move through the crowd, stopping to bow before Sarah, then turning to Sophie.

"It canna be. Tis truly my wee lass Sophie?"

"Grandad?" Sophie stared in shock. Was this truly possible? Reaching out she squeezed Sarahs hand to keep from fainting.

"Aye Lassie! Tis me. But how did ye come to be in the underground? Yer safe are ye not?"

"Aye Grandad. Safe I am. Her Grace has been so kind as to offer me a home with her. What are ye doing here granddad? We thought you were dead or somethin."

"Nah, Been livin here in the underground meself. Followed your aunt I did. Married a Fae. Seein as how I needed to be keepin an eye on 'er I came along. Stayed. It's right excited I am to see ye! Will ye be stayin lassie?"

"Aye Grandad. Her Grace is my dearest friend and has offered me a home with her in Ivy. Will ye not come Grandad?"

"Aye lassie, that I will. Fergive me?"

"Always Grandad." They embraced, Sarah wiping at her eyes with a handkerchief. She noticed that Dorian watched the exchange with a smile, leaning against the wall across the room he raised his goblet to her as if in toast and winked. A set up. Crazy Fae's. Chuckling she chatted with Sheamus Flanagan, as she was hastily introduced. Sophie seemed to be taking it rather well. No flighty tears or boiling anger. Just happy. Must be nice. As the dance ended another, slower, methodic tune began to play and Sarah nearly fell to her knees.

_There's such a sad love…deep in your eyes…_

The words of the song hit her instantly. Searching for him amongst the crowd she saw him there. Moving through the parting masses he approached her much as he had at the mask. He seemed to move with intent, but she stood her ground, lifting her chin in silent challenge. He bowed before her, she curtsied. Taking her arm without words he escorted her to the dance floor, wrapping her in his arms only closer than he had before. They moved as if one, him leaning in to quietly whisper the words of the song in her ear.

**~Hahahahha. Okay. Stopping it here! Enjoy!~**


	11. Chapter 11

**~I don't own the Labyrinth, but I think I am falling for Garin, hehehehe. Here's another slice of the pie. I is so evil. Thank you to my Beta Joie Cullen for her patience, understanding, and awesomeness! Guys and Gals I have a deal for you. I want to thank you all for your subscriptions but the more reviews you leave the faster I will post chapters. I really need the reviews to keep my courage up. Thanks!~**

Swirling around the floor Sarah practically melted in Jareth's arms. She was careful to keep her distance as much as she could, show him no favor, especially in public, and with Garin watching from the corner his eyes slightly narrowed, it was all she could do to keep from tripping over Jareth's feet. As his voice became hushed and the song began to end she pulled back to look into his eyes and needing no further encouragement he spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me? You are Rydin's granddaughter. I should have known. You have his eyes."

"I just found out myself. Besides, why should you care so much? I am an Undergrounder now so I guess we'll have to get used to seeing each other occasionally."

"You should know just how much I care but since you seem to constantly misunderstand me perhaps I should show you…" His head began to lower towards hers sending Sarah into a complete panic. A throat cleared and she realized the music had stopped and people were moving on. Her eyes met Garin's over Jareth's shoulder and she beamed in relief as Jareth stepped away and nodded. Curtsying she took Garin's arm and allowed him to escort her to Vale and Sophie who were both giggling and flush with excitement.

"May I have the next reel your Grace?"

"You may, your Highness."

Bowing and curtsying he moved away grinning leaving a flushed Sarah behind.

Jareth, Garin, and Dorian all gathered in a corner of the ballroom, all eyes watched the group of women across the room. Not speaking they drank their Goblin Wine each one grimacing in turn as some young man asked one of the ladies to dance. Garin's eye occasionally wandered to the King in hopes of seeing the ball begin to come to an end. As the next dance ended he set his goblet down, ignoring the looks of his brothers and approached the King and Duke of Ivy.

"Father, Your Grace, a word if you please."

"Proceed Your Highness."

The King remained silent, merely looking amused. Swallowing hard Garin tugged at his collar and spoke quickly less he lose his confidence. "I would request formal permission to Court Her Grace, Duchess of Ivy with your blessing Your Grace."

"It is granted Your Highness."

"Seriously?" He had the good graces to blush as Rydin's eyebrow rose in amusement. "Thank you Your Grace."

"Don't thank me Garin, thank Sarah." Bowing he practically ran across the room to sweep a laughing Sarah into the next dance.

"Your granddaughter is going to have a long list of suitors behind her old friend. I have the feeling that the High Court will be welcoming her as Princess of Ivy before the year is out."

"Indeed. It seems that she will be of your blood before the year is out, but to whom would be a better question." They both turned to glance in Jareth's direction whose eyes were still on Sarah and full of fury as she laughed and twirled with Garin. It didn't help that the young rake was whispering god knows what in her ear. "I think perhaps the Goblin King may have met his match for once eh?"

Laughing they both stood from the dais as the music ended, the King taking the Queens hand. They moved through the crowds, giving many a Fae the opportunity to take their leave of the evening. Sarah and her party stayed to the last minute, even Vale who begged to pack her Mistress's things so that she could ready their leave for tomorrow. When the King and Queen came to pass they took their leave of the hall, escorted by Rydin and Dorian.

"Did you enjoy the ball granddaughter?" He smiled sideways at her, cheeks flushed eyes twinkling she looked very much overjoyed.

"I did! Are they always so lovely? I can't wait till the next one! All that dancing and dressing up. It was so much fun!"

Laughing he kissed her cheek and ushered her in her rooms giving a very tired Vale a little wink. "See you in the morning My Ladies."

"It is morning Grandpapa!" He laughed loudly as he turned to walk away, bowing to Prince Dorian and Sophie as he passed. Dorian waited for him to leave before taking Sophie's cheek in hand and lowering his head for a kiss.

Sighing Sophie melted back against the wall, taking a very, very pleased Dorian with her. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him close only to freeze as a throat cleared too close for comfort. There stood Jareth, smirking at them. Dorian turned his head and murmured a quick "Go away" Before attempting to get Sophie to kiss him again. Sophie quickly pecked him on the lips "Goodnight Your Highness." Slipping quietly into the room Jareth laughed as he heard her shout Sarah's name.

"I ought to throttle you for that Jareth. What are you doing here?"

"Saying good-bye to Sarah. With your little public display I imagine you were almost done doing the same with Lady Sophie?"

"I'll see her in a week." Dorian matched Jareth's smirk as he walked down the hallway to his room and shut the door.

Sarah peeked out the door to see a very ravishing looking Jareth standing there. His black poet's shirt, open to the waist to show off his magnificent chest had her staring till his hand came in to view and with a wave invited her to lift her eyes to his. She didn't miss his chuckle as she took her time, taking in his black boots, black sparkling coat, with no color to mix with it. His hair was its normal wild array but there were small hints of a sparkling black glitter here and there. He'd changed little since the ball.

"You are a noble now then. I wouldn't have thought it had it not been for my Father's announcement. An Undergrounder now as well. I will save my shock as I am sure you have had enough of it. May I visit you, in Ivy Sarah? We are neighbors after all…"

"Yes, you may. I heard that the Goblins come to play on Ivy lands quite often causing all manner of mischief…"

"I'll make sure that ends now that you are going home…"

"Don't cut me off Jareth. I was merely referencing that it would be nice to have them around. I've missed them. They are fun."

"Fun, eh? Most call them an annoyance. Is that all that you missed Sarah, of the Underground?" He moved towards her slowly, leaning against the frame as she peeked the top half of her body outside her suite doors. He was surprised by her comment, endeared, and having a hard time not showing it.

"Not at all. I've always felt at home here. I just didn't know why…." She was abruptly cut off as Jareth practically jumped her, pulling her the rest of the way out the door and kissing the senses from her. Pushed up against the door frame she went limp as Jareth hands wrapped in her hair so that he could assault her mouth. Breaking free he sucked in a breath like a man starved for air. He stared down at her smiling as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Let me court you Sarah?"

"Jareth, I…"

A throat clearing brought both their heads swiveling towards the door where a very embarrassed Vale stood staring at the floor. "Your Majesty, I must beg that Her Grace return to her room at once. She is not properly dressed for such a meeting. Should someone come by…"

Sarah squeaked in dismay, suddenly remembering why she had been half hidden in her room. Her eyes lowered at the same moment that Jareth decided to look down and froze. There stood Sarah, in only her corset and underskirt. As a door opened down the hall Sarah squeaked again and in a poof of glitter found herself, Vale, and Jareth inside her rooms. Grabbing her hand he drug her to the bedroom and shut the doors behind them ignoring Vale who sputtered and banged against the door shouting about impropriety.

"Jareth, don't.."

"A moment Precious…" He scooped her up in his arms and carried her towards the bed laying her down against the covers. Running his hands down her neck, gloves and all, he grinned as she arched up towards him. Lowering his mouth to hers he nearly groaned in pleasure as she wrapped her arms around his neck, coming up on to her knees to plaster herself against him. As a shouting Sophie began to pound against the door he broke the embrace, lowering a pouting Sarah back to the bed. "No more. You test my will Sarah. I take my leave of you. I will see you in one week's time in Ivy. At that time I should very much like to resume our…discussion."

Sophie nearly fell through the door as in a poof of glitter Jareth disappeared. Sarah sat stunned on the bed, her hair mussed all around, her corset slightly unstrung, underskirt at her thighs. "Good God Sarah!" Laughing Sophie stared at a shell shocked Sarah as Vale peeked from behind Sophie. "Vale is going to have a fit if you pull that stunt again. It isn't proper down here remember?"

"Oh Vale, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright my lady. You don't seem to be able to help yourself. He is rather dashing isn't he?"

At that Sarah and Sophie burst in to laughter.

Sitting in the carriage, Sarah, Sophie, and Vale stared out the window mouths agape. As the carriage left the border of the Goblin Kingdom a beautiful land of green sprawled before them. Lush green fields with all manner of flowers spread out before them. In the distance a huge rock formation could be seen with glorious waterfalls sprouting out from down the glistening rocks, falling into a clear pool of water that seemed to run into a mini river of sorts, which led to a huge castle like manor. The water seemed to surround it, rippling here and there. It was the most beautiful thing Sarah had ever seen. Turning to her grandfather, she beamed. "This is mine Grandpapa? Truly?"

"Indeed my dear. All yours. I have another Estate closer to the High Court where I will spend most of my time so that I can remain at the court so long as the King wishes. You, my dear, will begin your lessons soon but first I wanted you to become acquainted with the Estate. Lady Sophie and Lady Vale will have lessons as well as they are new to their station but somehow I think Lady Vale will need less."

Vale blushed with pleasure and Sophie and Sarah rolled their eyes to see her turn so purple. Rydin laughed and patted Vale's knee as they pulled up to the front of the Estate. Rydin escorted the ladies from the carriage and introduced them to the employees waiting outside the Estate. As Sarah turned around, taking everything in she noticed the Village towards the side of the estate spreading out on all sides. The sound of animals and children playing was welcome to her. Many looked as Vale did with her beautiful skin. The men were darker, a greenish color, with blonde hair and stunning eyes. She greeted each employee warmly before a lovely little child handed her a bouquet of beautiful flowers. Vale introduced each person by name and title. Once they made their way into the Estate Sarah could hardly speak or breathe. Crystal and gold were everywhere. The rooms were large and smelled of flowers, each room in lovely pastels of blue and green. As the little one led a smiling and laughing Sarah about the rooms a collective sigh left the employees as they were dismissed by Rydin to go back to their duties. The new mistress was kind as well as beautiful and they were happy to feel so at ease now that she was here. Little Alyssa, the child, Sarah soon discovered was Vale's little sister. She was a happy chatty thing who led Sarah up the massive staircase to her rooms. Vale and Sophie stayed behind to explore and Sarah watched as the footmen carried luggage to each of the girl's rooms.

"This way miss Duchy." Alyssa gave a cute little curtsy and led Sarah into a large sitting room. The room was mostly white but accented in the most beautiful emerald greens. It suited her perfectly. The bedroom was all white save for the bed which was lined with emerald silk at every seam. As the footmen came in Sarah turned and got down on one knee.

"Miss Alyssa, would you be so kind as to show me to the Village and the Falls? I would very much like to see them and I don't really know the way."

"Miss is not tired from her trip?"

"Alyssa, you must address our Lady as her Grace." Vale entered the room smiling softly at her sister.

"Oh no Vale. I like it very much. Alyssa may call me whatever she likes in my company."

"But what if company should come?"

"Oh hang and rot them, this is my home and I will not have my friends call me by title."

"Yes Sarah." They smiled at each other and as Alyssa gave a squeal of delight she pulled a laughing Sarah and Vale towards the doors. Sophie met them in the hall and they all gushed over the beauty of the place, even Vale who had lived in the Village her entire life. Rushing down the stairs Rydin smiled. Things were just as they should be.

"Come little one. Give your Grandpapa a kiss goodbye."

"You won't stay? Even for a night?" Sarah frowned at him but he merely chuckled.

"I am staying for a week dearest. You will see me at dinner tonight. Go, explore your home while I settle in with the Estate and check on things." He laughed as Sarah and Sophie bounded forward to kiss him on the cheek, and little Alyssa tugged his pant leg till he bent, allowing her to kiss his cheek as well. Sarah didn't miss the beautiful twinkle in his eyes as if a tear pooled there. Running a hand down his cheek Sarah smiled as he stood, they hugged, and they were out the door running not even stopping to change their traveling clothes.

Thanks to little Alyssa they were in yet another carriage, this one completely open at the top so that they could look out over all the land as they rode. Sarah stopped at the opening of the street that ran down the center of the Village and they climbed down on foot. "I wish to walk from here. Let us go shopping!" Laughing, they all made their way through the Village. Sarah stopping at the seamstress and ordering a large amount of clothes for Vale and her little sister although she didn't tell them that. Stopping at a little stall of Jewels on their way out the door Sarah bought Vale some beautiful Silver jewels, ignoring her protests. Leaning down she placed a beautiful necklace about Alyssa's neck who beamed at her, tears in her eyes. Whispering to her "The First of many, little one.." She turned to a silently crying Vale. Alarmed she began to apologize until Vale spoke. "No Sarah. It's just that His Grace's mother was not so generous. We are unused to such kind treatment. Forgive me for not being gracious enough to accept a gift without protest. You honor us with your kindness."

"I'm sorry Vale. No, don't speak.." She put her hands up as Vale tried to interrupt. " As your lady it is my wish to give to you what I can when I can. I have no need for all these riches and would bless my friends and share all that I have. If you will but allow me."

Vale nodded and little Alyssa was tugging them off once again. Trees spread across the grounds, vines hanging here and there with what looked little sprites swirling in and out of hollows playing and giving chase here and there. Sarah stared in amazement as creatures of all kinds seemed to romp and run on the grounds. As Sarah put one foot in the meadow the animals scattered, the pixies flew to the comfort of their hollowed trees hiding. Slowly making their way into the field they stared up at the sky, purples and blue and poufy white clouds taking their very breath away. Vale smiled at Sarah and Sophie's astonishment. The carriage came to a halt nearby, the footmen jumping down to bring the ladies a blanket to sit upon and a basket that was full of an amazing lunch. Against their protests Sarah invited the men to lunch with them, still taking in her surroundings with a silent appreciation of its beauty. As the tall grass around a nearby pond swayed Vale froze as a slight burr of a horse rose out to greet them. All heads turned as the most exotic of creatures stepped from the wood near the pond. Of the purest white, majestic in its beauty, a lone Unicorn stepped out to dip his head in the pond and drink. Sophie could only stare in shock as Sarah, without warning, stood and slowly made her way towards the beast. Large with a mane of the palest blue Sarah had ever seen, she reached out her hand and moved with slow but determined steps towards the Unicorn as yet another, smaller one stepped from the safety of the woods. "It's not safe Sarah!"…Ignoring Vale she continued forward, Sophie becoming more concerned as Vale began to breathe faster, losing herself to a full out panic. Little Alyssa merely waited with bated breath. The footmen were frozen in shock. Vale steadily murmured "No, no, no…". Suddenly Rydin came running in to the meadow. He was too late to stop her, for a yell could startle the beast and who knew what would happen.

As Sarah approached the beast lifted its head, shaking its mane and burring at her. It stared at her outstretched hand, its hooves shuffling slightly against the ground as she came nearer. Sarah paused mere inches from its snout. They both remained still, seemingly holding their breath. Then without any invitation Sarah took one more step forward. Following her movements the Unicorn stepped towards her as if in agreement and pushed its snout against her hand. As the onlookers muttered, shocked and confused, Sarah steadily cooed and petted the Unicorn till he butted heads with her. The female came up behind her, putting her between the two beasts and nudged Sarah in the back, causing her to laugh loudly as she turned to pet her snout with her free hand. Her little pink Mane was braided, and Sarah couldn't quite figure out how it got that way until she saw a little sprite sprinkling in little pinches of glitter.

It was then that Garin walked into the meadow. Shocked, there was his Sarah, standing between two Unicorns, petting them as if they were mere horses, her party looking on in shock. Laughing he moved forward, ignoring the others as they attempted to stop him. He walked slowly towards Sarah, but upon reaching her the female gently nudged him away and moved to block his path.

"You must share her little one. You cannot keep her. She has her people to tend to." The Unicorn seemed to huff as if in disagreement. A beaming Sarah turned her eyes on Garin and his breath was knocked clear out of his lungs. The little sprites had braided portions of her hair and were dancing about her head, placing little lavender roses within the braids and sprinkling her cheeks with glitter. She was one with the land now. Having made friends with the Unicorns, the purest of beasts, perhaps they would return to the land of Ivy now. Their Lady was finally home.

Hugging the beast's neck Sarah stepped away, her hand running down the manes, whispering promises of returning on the morrow. They seemed reluctant to let her go, following her a few steps, even nudging a laughing Garin out the of the way. The little female allowed the women to pet her, even resting down on her front legs so little Alyssa could pat her neck. The Male eyed this with what seemed boredom, only allowing Sarah, Rydin, and Garin near him. Once they were all appeased and Sarah was helped into the carriage by Rydin and Garin they headed back to the estate laughing and talking of the day. Sarah watched the unicorns disappear into the wood, not turning her head until they were lost from sight. Turning around she blushed as all eyes were on her. Her grandfather looked quite put out.

"Sarah, Unicorns can be dangerous my dear. No one has approached one in some time. I can't believe they allowed you near them! You are lucky you weren't trampled or worse. The Male has bitten, kicked, attacked, and even shoved a very perturbed subject or two in to the pond. You shouldn't have approached them. You could have been seriously hurt or worse."

Garin cut him off before he could continue. "Forgive me Your Grace but she wasn't. It seems that all creatures alike have a fond love of your Granddaughter. Perhaps she was made for this land, as you once were." Garin could help but grin as Rydin's cheeks colored, having remembered that the very unlucky subject to get pushed in the pond was his Grace.

"Well, still, she should be more cautious."

"Would you two please stop talking about me as if I weren't here? I was perfectly safe, Grandpapa. They are magnificent aren't they? ! I shall visit them every day that I can."

The men could only roll their eyes and shake their heads at her. Back at the Estate Garin swooped Sarah down and placing her arm through his began to walk her towards the gardens, Sophie and Vale following a short distance behind them. Rydin was content to remove himself back in to the house to oversee dinner.

"The Unicorn. You knew didn't you? That's why you gave me the broach. Are there many of them here in Ivy?"

"Some say there are herds of them. I think that there may be a good number, but not so much since their last lady left them. It was said that a new lady would return and bring about a new life for the realm and Ivy. Perhaps you are destined for greater things than even you can imagine."

"How long will you stay Garin?"

"So long as it pleases you Sarah, I think I shall stay for dinner only and return home. You need time to get settled in here. Having a High Prince about doesn't exactly put the people at their ease. Stuffy formality is not what they need. I shall come visit you in time, if you will permit it? Until then.." Turning her to face him he lowered his head, giving her time to pull away. Without thought she leaned in to him until their lips met. His kiss was gentle, soft against her lips. He pulled away slowly, noticing as he did that Sophie and Vale had disappeared from the path. "I will see you in two week's time, yes? I would not want to interfere with Dorian's visit."

"Of course Garin. I'll eagerly await your visit." Hugging him, she turned and made her way back down the path, smiling as the breeze whipped at the back of her hair signaling his departure.

One Week Later

Dorian laughed heartily as the carriage swayed and bumped its way to the doors of Ivy Estate. Such a Grand and beautiful place, and Sarah had already made little changes. A hint of magic touched the air and Dorian saw that the Gardens had been covered in even more flowers, roses, trumpets, and what looked like bleeding hearts, tulips, and orchids. The girl definitely had some flare. As the carriage rolled to a stop the footmen were already there, opening the doors as he jumped down to the gravel. Sophie came running out the door, nearly tripping in her haste only to be picked up and swung about in a circle like a rag doll, laughing and squealing all the while. The footmen bowed and pretended not to notice but Shaemus Flanagan was another story. "I'll thank ye to put me grandchild down Yer Highness. She ain't a toy ter be thrownin bout like a sack o flour."

"Forgive me My Lord. She is such a great beauty I couldn't help myself." Grinning he set her down, putting an arm about her shoulders, noticing the old timers grimace. He was an ornery thing this Flanagan, but he had learned to live Underground as one of their own.

"Well, don't expect me to be bowing to ya an all tha non-sense. Come on in the house and get yerself some refreshment or summat."

Sophie chuckled and pulling Dorian along by the hand froze as a voice rose behind them. "Dorian, are you going to introduce me to the Lady Sophie or am I to hide in the carriage for the day? Not that I'd mind if you'd send Her Grace out." Jareth stepped down from the carriage looking resplendent in all cream and browns, smiling at Sophie and Dorian. She curtseyed, he bowed, the Footmen stood mouths agape before managing a quick bow.

"Jareth I believe you know Sophie. Sophie, my brother, King of the Goblins, Jareth."

"Your Majesty, you honor us with your visit. Shall I fetch My Lady?" Smirking at Jareth she crossed her arms, not inviting him inside. Her grandfather stood behind them looking back and forth at all of them then throwing his hands up in the air went stomping inside shouting, "I tell ye these kids are not righ in the hed. I'll be needin a pint of whiskey by the time this ere days ova."

Jareth had the good graces to laugh. "If you would but point me in Your Lady's direction I would be happy to seek her out."

"In the Field, behind the Village. You'll find her near the pond." With that he was gone in a poof of glitter that had the footmen scratching their heads while a laughing Sophie and Dorian went inside.

Jareth appeared at the end of the village road, smiling as it seemed a gaggle of children ran about the meadow laughing, sprites flittered throughout the fields, playing with the children and sparkling them with glitter. Vale was sitting with a group of women in beautiful gowns while sprites braided their hair and played little flutes. It was a veritable party. As Jareth made his way closer he smiled at the children as they noticed a little Goblin with him, rolling and falling purposely to please the little ones. Squeakem would have a distraction at least. Jareth waved him away but he refused. He looked for the same woman that held the Goblin King's constant thoughts. As they passed the ladies Jareth nodded at each in turn, heads bowed they regarded him and their playful banter stopped. It was then that he heard the laughter. Moving a bit faster now he saw the most beautiful horses lying in the grass. A male and female it seemed. Amongst them, dressed in a gown of rainbows was Sarah. Glittered cheeks and curled hair swept up off her neck she looked like radiant. When she turned and saw him there her eyes lit up with joy and she stood, the horses standing with her. As their heads turned Jareth stood stock still, in shock or for fear of startling the creatures he couldn't say but he had been very wrong. Unicorns had returned to Ivy and here was his Sarah, lying amongst them without fear. He watched as the male nudged her hand and she gently stroked him. "Come Jareth. They won't hurt you."

Chuckling he moved towards the beasts with purpose, he did not slow for anyone. They shifted a bit, letting out a burr or two but otherwise allowed him to approach till he stood directly next to Sarah. Without invitation, and ignoring the sharp intakes of breath from the ladies behind them he lowered his head to hers and brushed their lips. Pulling back he smiled at her, noticing how she smiled in return. "You are radiant My Lady. I am not surprised you could tame such beauty." He stroked the little female, laughing as she nudged his back repeatedly. Squeakem came bounding up, startling them a bit but they did no more than shift around their lady as a happy Goblin practically climbed Sarah's leg.

"Perty Lady lives near us now! Perty Lady lets Squeakem and Kingy visit any times he wants says Kingy! Squeakems bring perty lady a gift and Kingy too!" Sarah laughed, hugging the little creature before setting him down, Jareth gave him an evil look for ruining the secret to which he only grinned, causing Sarah to laugh out loud.

"Vale, I think I shall return to the manor. The hour grows late and I must let cook know that we have two extra visitors to dine. No, no, stay with your ladies. Come home when you are ready." Vale's mouth flopped like a fish but she kept quiet, knowing that Sarah would do what she liked. Jareth couldn't help but notice the changes that had been made. The Village looked larger as if the houses had grown in size. Flowers and Gardens of food stretched as far as the eye could see. The Villagers themselves looked wealthier, beautiful clothes draping their frames, the children dressed as the children at court would be. Every person had at least one jewel on their person and they laughed and went about their work with smiles and ease. A beautiful Fae strolled by with a swollen tummy and Sarah was quick to admonish her for not resting more, giving her a pouch of herbs from the healer and sending her on her way before linking arms with Jareth. The people bowed as they passed, Jareth having decided to walk the streets and see the shops. A candy shop has been added, the Clothier had much more fabric than he remembered, more durable, comfortable ones, more expensive too.

"Your people, they are happy Sarah. I have not seen them look so in a long time. The village is wealthy and plentiful, you have given them a better quality of life. Look at the children! Happy and well fed. " He turned to her smiling, a slight strut in his step as if his pride over her accomplishments were leaking out.

Chuckling Sarah shook her head and led him toward the estate. "You seem surprised. Why should I have a bevy of wealth while others go without? You share your mines with your Goblins. I share mine with my people. I make sure that each one that turns in a bag of Jewels gets nearly all the profit. I have enough Jewels and clothes and Fae gold to last me a lifetime. It works fine. We are all very happy here. I could stay forever."

He frowned a little over that, escorting her inside. Sarah's eyes widened as a shouting Sheamus chased Dorian about with a pot, something about his hands, lips, and a bloody curse. Jareth's commanding voice boomed from behind Sarah, causing her to start. "Enough!" Placing a hand against her back, he moved her forward slightly, noticing that Sophie sat in a chair off to the side rolling her eyes.

"Would anyone care to tell me what exactly is going on here?" Sarah eyed Shaemus, trying hard not to fight back a grin as his hair stuck out from all angles on his head and he gasped for air.

"Caught im pawin my grandbabe like a bloody lecher I did. It be the Flanagan curse I tell ye! We all be doomed to love the Fae and tis a bloody curse!" He threw the pot on the floor and turned to glare at Dorian who had the good graces to flush.

"My Lord Flanagan, might I request a private audience with yourself and His Highness so that we might speak about this. Sophie, would you be so kind as to show his Majesty to his suite of rooms while I deal with this little hiccup? Dorian, after you." Sarah pointed to the doors of her study. He seemed to be about to argue until she gestured more violently towards the door. He grumbled his way inside while Jareth guffawed loudly, Sophie tugging on his arm eyes still rolling, and Shaemus stomped his way inside. With a Sigh Sarah followed suit, catching Jareth off guard by blowing him a kiss as she closed the doors behind her.

"Now Gentleman, I won't have you tearing up my home. Your Highness has been given my permission to stay a week and so he shall. Now, Dorian. Tell me how exactly you plan to stay here if you cannot keep your hands to yourself."

"Erm…"

"See, bloody fool he is that one! A Royal Prince o' the High Court and canna ev'n be trusted to keep e's hands to his self!" At Sarah's glare Shaemus sunk down in to his chair grumbling.

"With your permission Flanagan and that of Her Grace's I would request formal permission for Lady Sophie's hand in marriage." Dorian stood and bowed to Sarah and Shaemus before settling back in his seat.

"Granted, the sooner the better if ye ask me, bloody man can't keep 'I hands.."

"Yes, we know Shaeumus!" Laughing, Sarah stood and made her way to Dorian, bending to kiss his cheek. "You have my hearty consent as well Dorian, though you may wish to grant her a choice in the matter as well."

"I will My Lady. Here after perhaps I will have the chance to call you sister as well and we will all be the better for it." He patted Sarah's arm and stood, running from the room in search of Sophie leaving a wide eyed Sarah behind.


	12. Chapter 12

**~I do not own the Labyrinth and no copyright infringement is intended. I want to thank everyone for their reviews and let you know that I have at least a good two or three more chapters in the works. The more you review the faster I will make sure I post! Thank you Joie Cullen, for having more faith in me than I have in myself! ~**

Jareth and Sarah spent their days with Dorian and Sophie, all apparently, according to Shaemus, was in need of a chaperone. Most free time was spent in the meadow with the unicorns that had come to Ivy, spreading their beauty and joy throughout the village. Jareth marveled over the people and how truly attached to their lady they had become. It would be a sad day when she married unless the place could be merged with her new home, something he fervently hoped for.

The High King and Queen had accepted Sarah's invitation to dine with them and stay for a night. It appeared that Jareth's remaining siblings, Garin and the Princess Mina, would be in attendance as well. Rydin was nearing the end of his visit and would be leaving with the Royal family when they returned home in two day's time.

Squeakem joyfully chattered, running along after the King and Lady. He played with the village children by the pond, causing much laughter. The villagers prepared for the High King and Queen, making an abundance of breads, gathering game, and baking sweet treats that were a specialty in Ivy.

Squeakem laid a blanket on the ground, quickly laying out lunch so that he might be dismissed to go play. As Sarah shooed him away he let out a squeal of delight, Jareth squeezing his eyes shut in annoyance and pinching the bridge of his nose. Sarah could only laugh at him. "He is so sweet Your Majesty. How can you not see it?"

"Spend a week with him, my Precious, and your hair will look like mine."

"Not a good look for perty lady, Kingy!"

At Jareth's groan Sarah burst out laughing once more, shooing him away again lest Jareth throw something at him. Settling down on the blanket she watched Dorian and Sophie choose a secluded spot near the woods, holding hands and whispering, an occasional blush lighting Sophie's cheeks. Sarah smiled watching them. Dorian hadn't asked her yet. But she hoped she was there when he did. Something caught her eye and she turned to see Jareth staring at her. His face was devoid of expression, perhaps a bit quizzical. When he spoke it was quiet, hushed, and unusual for him as he was always in such an agitated state. "Precious, you never answered my question."

"Hmm?"

"Will you or will you not allow me to court you?"

"I thought that was what you were doing here, Your Majesty. Unless you visit your new neighbors to welcome them home." Turning her head once more she watched Dorian and Sophie. Glad for their happiness.

"I do not. Only when they are..special. Answer me, Sarah." His voice was fierce, enough to snap her head back around. It was the angst in his eyes that stopped her. He looked genuinely disturbed that she might say no.

"Your Majesty….."

"Blast it, stop that. Call me by my name or do not address me at all."

"You are so frustrating Jareth. Fine, I will agree to allow you to court me, but first I must make you aware of something." Yeah, that was a dangerous gleam in his eye. This was so not going to go over well.

"Proceed."

"Your brother Garin asked to formally court me three weeks ago and I agreed. He'll be here at the end of the week…when you leave."

"By the Gods I won't be leaving anywhere. He can't have you." Jareth stood and began to pace, his face becoming more and more pinched by the moment. Oh he was pissed, but at least he looked damn good while he was about it.

"I am not a property to be bought and sold, Jareth. It is not for you to decide who can have me or who can't. Aside from your mother, father, and my grandfather I need no one's blessing to marry and I certainly don't need you telling me what I can or cannot do." Jumping up from her place on the ground she smacked a hand against his chest effectively stopping his pacing. Yep, still pissed. "Don't presume to think that just because I have agreed to allow you to court me that I have given you rights to me. I can easily take back what I have said."

"You wouldn't dare, precious. Tell me something…when he touches you, kisses you, does it feel like this…" Running his hands down her arms to rest at her waist he gently tugged her to his chest, effectively silencing whatever argument she was about to voice when his lips covered hers. When they broke apart, chests heaving, he could see the angry glint in her eye. But there was also passion.

"No, it doesn't. Happy now?"

Jareth growled having her just admitted to kissing his brother was not exactly to his liking. Garin had some explaining to do. "Not in the slightest. Let's go get ready for dinner."

With a whistle Dorian and Sophie stood and followed, Jareth leaving Squeakem to clean up behind them. It would not due to be late to greet their family.

Standing outside the doors of Ivy Sarah fidgeted with her dress. Jareth finally reached out and placed her arm through his. "Stop that. It isn't as if you haven't met my family before."

"I haven't met your sister and her husband!" Grimacing at him she rolled her eyes as he patted her arm.

As the carriages pulled to a stop the footmen were quick to open the door standing back as the King helped the Queen down. The second carriage door was open and out stepped yet another handsome Fae. Dark swept hair, crystal green eyes, gorgeous smile, but this one was built. The biggest Fae she had yet to see. He offered an arm and out stepped Jareth's sister. A small crown rested atop her head, the Queen having one as well. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a simple braid, accenting her features. Regal high cheekbones, flawless skin and deep blue eyes. She was gorgeous. A girl version of Jareth with simply more feminine lines. The attendants bowed, Sarah and her ladies sinking into a curtsy. Jareth bowed as well, and then reached out with his free hand to shake the larger gentleman's hand. "King Madeus, it is a pleasure to see you again. Mina, may I present Her Grace, Sarah. Sarah, this is my sister, Queen of Wintreyus."

Sarah curtseyed again and was nearly knocked over as the girl threw her arms about Sarah, hugging her. "Oh to be able to see Jareth's face the day you defeated him. You are the only one to do it, you know! He moped about for a good year! You must tell me everything! Was he cruel? He's so good at playing at it isn't he?"

"Mina, I do believe you are overwhelming her Grace. She must breathe you know." The High Queen was kind enough to hug Sarah as well. "How are you my dear?"

"I am quite well, thank you." As Garin exited the carriage, winking at her, she felt Jareth's grip on her arm tighten. "You must all be tired from your journey. Come, I will show you to your rooms." Sarah turned, grinning at Mina as she linked an arm through her free one, they entered together, all wandering up the stairs as the women all exclaimed over the beauty of Ivy. The men decided to bow out, leaving in search of Rydin who had disappeared to safety in the confines of his study, a drinking Shaemus in tow. Everyone was shown to their suites, resting and relaxed when Mina removed her cloak and Sarah gave a little gasp of shock. Everyone turned to look at her, The High Queen raising her eyebrow in question.

"Yes, Sarah?"

"Why, Your Majesty is pregnant." Sarah stared at a very round belly, protruding from Mina who grinned and rolled her eyes.

"I would hope so Sarah. I'm not exactly this big all the time." The women laughed, and Sarah merely shook her head smiling.

"Is it not dangerous for you to travel in your condition? You look very far along…"

"Oh, I am due in a week or so. Seeing as we will only be here for a few days I thought there would be no harm in it." Smiling she sank carefully down into a chair while the High Queen turned to glare daggers at her.

"Mina, you should not be traveling this far along. Gods forbid you were to go into labor on the road! Why, you told me you had a good three weeks left."

"I may have fibbed a bit mother but I would not have missed seeing Garin and Jareth fight over Sarah for the world! Besides, Madeus and I will be leaving in the morning. " Smiling, she took a glass of water from Vale, who oo'ed and awed over her condition. Sarah had Vale fetch a stool and Mina was propped and moved until she was made comfortable.

As conversation began about the evening ahead, King Madeus came to check on his wife, making all the ladies sigh a little. Once he left, Squeakem came bounding into the room, jumping up and down on the spot, shouting something unintelligible through his high pitched nasal squeals. As a crash sounded down stairs and raised voices could be heard Sarah jumped up from her seat to see what all the commotion was about. Behind her she could hear laughter and squealing as Mina, Vale, the High Queen, and Sophie all ran up behind her to stare over the railing.

Below the most ridiculous sight Sarah had ever seen was unfolding. Rydin pulled at Jareth from behind who was commanding as a King of the realm to be released. Madeus was tugging Garin in the opposite direction. Of course Shaemus was sitting in a corner, bottle of whiskey in hand, laughing and hollering "Go fer the leg lad! You can't beat im if he's a standing now can ye. Knock him bout the 'ead a bit! Hurrah!" Dorian merely looked bored and the High King leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

"Release them; let them have at it then. I suggest, however, that you take this outside as I doubt her Grace would have either of you if you destroyed her home." Laughing the High King looked up and winked at Sarah who gave him a furious red puffy cheeked look that sent him in to gales of laughter. Running back to her rooms she grabbed the nearest pitcher of water using the pump to fill it to the brim with ice cold water from the spring intent upon throwing it at them. Exiting her room, water splashing from the pitcher, she could hear the thuds of what could only be fighting out front on the lawn, a splash of watered followed and Sarah deemed the pitched of water useless.. The women had somehow navigated Mina down the stairs and they were out front with the men, laughing and placing bets. Growling with frustration Sarah sat the pitcher down and was down the stairs and out the door within the blink of an eye.

Nearly falling over as she came to a dead halt she watched Jareth and Garin fight, punching here and there, throwing each other about. Funny, they used no magic, but she was furious just the same. "Enough! Enough of this! I won't have it!" When the crystal appeared in her hand she threw it without thought, without aim, and suddenly there was a wall between the brothers who had at the moment chose to jump at each other, effectively slamming them in to the glass. If she weren't so pissed she would have laughed. Everyone turned to look at her, some confused, others amused.

"Forgive me Your Majesties but dinner is served." With that she turned and went back inside, waving her hand the glass was gone and both men fell flat on their faces.

The party burst out laughing once more, all agreeing that Sarah had won that round. Moving inside they went straight to the dining hall where Sarah invited everyone to be seated. Refusing to sit by Jareth or Garin who sat glaring at each other through the whole meal, Sarah sat by Mina instead listening to her happy chatter. Once the meal was done everyone exclaimed their exhaustion. Deciding that all would go to bed Sarah escorted Mina up the stairs while the men stayed for an after dinner drink so the ladies could prepare for bed.

Vale and Sophie followed behind the High Queen and Sarah, Mina in front of them being ushered along. Sarah suddenly realized that it had gone quiet other than Vale and Sophie's quiet chatter. Turning to look at Mina she froze for a moment, the High Queen following suit. "Sarah dear, are you alright?"

"I'm fine…." Sarah turned Mina to face her, noticing that there was sweat on the girl's brow and lip. She panted slightly, a bit hunched over, and of course it was then that the High Queen decided to panic.

"Oh dear, the Gods bless and help us…." The High Queen took one arm, Sarah the other and they were in action.

"Vale, go to the Village for Rayna. Tell her to come quickly. Sophie, to the steward. I need clean scraps, towels, wash cloths, and we need them an hour ago. Quickly ladies, make haste."

"Yes, Your Grace." They were both gone in an instant as Sarah and the High Queen ushered Mina in to Sarah's room. "Sarah, your room..."

"Is the closest and will not hurt to have a babe born in it. Help me get her to bed." Together they helped to lay Mina on the covers who began to groan and grit her teeth.

"Well, I guess the bouncing of the road may have hurried things a long a bit." Mina grimaced again as yet another pain overtook her.

"You think?" Sarah could only growl in frustration.

Suddenly the door burst open and in came all the men. Garin and the High King were the first to leave, merely at the look on Mina's face. Her husband knelt by her side, Rydin stood at the door as if to guard it. Jareth knelt on the other side of the bed. Dorian came in next with Sophie, their arms full of everything Sarah had asked for.

"Alright men, time to go…" They all turned to look at the High Queen. She shook her head at Sarah. "The birthing place needs to have as few people as possible. If you do not have the stomach to stay you should go. Madeus my son, it is time for you to go down with the men and have a drink."

The men all left the room, save for Jareth who stayed by his sisters side. At Sarah's questioning look the High Queen pulled her to the side to explain. "The fathers rarely stay. Birthing a Fae child is dangerous. There aren't scores of us for a reason. We are immortal; very few Fae women are blessed with many children, let alone one that is made in their time of changing. Should this go badly we do not need to restrain a husband while we try to care for a wife and child. This won't be easy Sarah. Every time a life is taking its first breathe another takes its last in our world. Half the time it is the mother."

Sarah held her breath for a moment, her eyes meeting Jareth's terrified ones. When the door burst open once more it was Vale, Sarah looking frantically for Rayna, the Fae healer. _"Well? Where is she?"_

"Forgive me Your Grace but she isn't coming. Lela has gone into labor and is having a difficult birth. She cannot come until it is done."

"Oh Dear Gods…." The High Queen collapsed in to her chair. Sarah took action.

"Forgive me Your Majesty, but it is only us here. I'll take it from here. You are in no right mind to deal with this. Vale, Sophie, we can do this. You will give us permission Mina?"

At her nod, Sarah turned to the High Queen. "Trust me?"

The Queen turned to stare at her, then turning to look at her daughter a tear rolled down her cheek. "With their lives…."

"Are you staying?" Sarah bathed Mina's forehead, her cries beginning to come closer together.

"YES." Jareth's response was quick and fierce. He refused to leave his sister. It would be endearing if she had a moment to think about it.

Vale paced the floor; Sarah had sent Sophie out long ago to wait for Rayna. Mina left out a rip roaring yell, her hand snaking out to claw at Jareth's arm, who, Gods bless him, didn't even flinch.

"Sarah…I can't do this…I can't…."

"You can. If I can defeat the Labyrinth, a mere mortal, then you can do anything. We'll do this together. Come now. Let's get this done shall we?" Sarah smiled down at her and she nodded.

"Jareth, go stand by her head, hold her hands, comfort her. Mina, I want you to bend your legs at the knees. Vale, come hold her knees." They had long ago changed Mina in to a dressing gown, Jareth leaving the room only the once. As each did as they were told Sarah began to walk Mina through her labor.

The High King paced in front of the fire. It had been 13 hours so far, and not a word. The estate front doors burst open and in came Rayna. Without a word she ran up the stairs, Sophie right behind her. Sophie threw open the doors just as the cry of a newborn babe rent the air, a tearful Sarah holding a wiggling Fae babe in her arms. Without a word, Sarah handed the child and mother over to Rayna, standing back so the Fae could tend to mother and babe. Jareth grinned, leaning down to kiss his sisters cheek and wipe at her tears. The babe was swaddled and given to Sarah. Leaning by Mina's side, she handed her the little one, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Your son, Your Majesty."

"A son..." Mina cuddled the babe, nuzzling his cheek, warm against the cold of the room. Sarah stepped back, bowing and turned to leave the room. A gasp whipped her back around. Mina was unconscious. Rayna squawked for air, everyone moving to throw open the windows.

Pulling Sarah to the side, Rayna whispered softly. "Her Majesty has lost too much blood. I must stop the flow. Get the Queen and the other ladies out. I only need you and His Majesty." Taking the baby from Mina she placed him in a cradle.

"All right, everyone out!" Sarah turned, ushering everyone out the doors, pulling Jareth back in by the scrap of his collar. "Not you!" She ignored his growl and mumbled a quick "forgive me" as she shut the door in the High Queen's face. Jareth and Sarah were quick to do as they were told by Rayna while she finished with the process. With the use of Jareth's magic the danger was quickly removed, now only time would help. They sat for an hour or so when Mina finally stirred. With a cry of delight Sarah was at her side.

Rayna bustled about the room, cleaning and caring for mother and babe. "Thank you, all of you."

"Your Majesty should not have traveled so close to your time." Rayna clucked at her, glad to have something to take her to task for. Sarah brought the baby to Mina once more. Jareth moving to kiss his new nephews head. Rayna tsked and clucked, taking the babe from his mother to place him in the cradle. "You must rest now Your Majesty. You must regain your strength."

Sarah smiled as she left the room, going directly across the hall to Sophie's. Mother and baby were going to be fine. It was a wondrous evening. Vale came to help her clean up as Jareth ran to tell the family the news. All breathed a sigh of relief and ushered themselves up the stairs to welcome the new babe and congratulate Mina.

Sarah sank into a welcoming warm bath, the High Queen having come to sit with her. "You delivered my grandchild into the world. Brought mother and child through safely. How shall I ever repay you?"

"I need no payment. Rayna was an enormous help. As was your son. He was magnificent Your Majesty. Not a hint of fear."

"The man was terrified and said as much." Laughing together they shook their heads.

"Rayna has agreed to stay with Mina and the babe tonight so that we might all get some rest. Tomorrow they will take the child home so that the people might see their new heir. They will travel by magic, of course, for safety. Thank you my child. I will never be able to thank you enough."

"Your trust was enough."

"And you shall always have it." The High Queen stood and bowed, bowed of all things, to Sarah then took her leave.

Having bathed and changed in to her dressing gown, Sarah stood at the balcony glancing out over the fields, restless. Still in shock over the night's events her mind could not settle. Sighing she leaned against the rail, resting her cheek against her fist.

"Can't sleep?" Sarah jumped, laughing breathlessly as Sophie came up behind her.

"No. I've never seen a baby born before. I can't believe I did that."

"You can do anything my friend. Promise me something?"

"Hmm?"

"You'll be there for me? When my time comes?"

Sarah turned and hugged her friend, grinning the most foolish of grins. "Of course I will. I would trust no one else with your safety."

"Good. Now go to sleep. You need some rest."

"Where are you going?"

"To Vale's room. Too many men in the Manor. It's safer there." Laughing they went inside, Sarah leaving the balcony doors open, Sophie leaving the room.

Sarah had just settled in to bed when there was a knock on the door. "Enter. What did you forget Sophie?"

"I most certainly did not forget Sophie. I told her goodnight in the hall." Jareth chuckled as Sarah nearly fell from the bed in surprise.

"Jareth…I don't think..."

"Shush Precious. I merely come to bid you goodnight." Jareth walked across the room, leaving the door slightly open. He sat at the edge of the bed, turning to look out the balcony doors. "You brought my nephew into the world tonight. You kept him safe and my sister. Another courtier would have left her to suffer and wait for the healer. What wondrous things you do, precious. It is clear to me now why I have never deserved you. I have loved you and prayed to the Gods to possess you. Before this night I did not understand your reluctance. I do now. You have honor. The likes of which I have never seen. Something must truly mean something to you for you to care for it, love it, and give yourself to it. You give of yourself so freely but not without honor. I see that now, and I beg your forgiveness. I wish to be your equal in all things. I want to be your friend. I want to be a part of your everything. I want to make a life with you, to love as you love. To feel all that you feel. I want to share every moment with you. I pray that you will give me some chance." He stood then, moving to the side of the bed, leaning down to give Sarah a kiss, barely a breath tickled her lips so soft as he passed. He turned to leave, his hand reaching for the handle as she spoke.

"Stay with me Jareth." Sarah sat up in the bed, moving to stand. He was frozen, there at the door. Neither moving, nor breathing. "Stay with me, here. Tonight. Just hold me. Show me that you truly mean what you say. I don't want to be alone."

"All you need do is ask and I would be your slave." Turning, he caught her embrace just as she wrapped her arms around him. They held each other for some time. Jareth, finally lifting her and carrying her to the bed, lay her down so that he could remove his shirt, watching as her breath caught in her throat. He circled the bed, crawling in next to her, throwing the covers over them both. She moved towards him, wrapping an arm around his chest, running her hand up and down his smooth back as he slowly caressed hers in turn. Her breathing slowed, her hand slowly coming to rest as sleep over took her. Leaning forward he kissed her forehead, closing his eyes. "Rest, My Queen. Tomorrow begins forever."


	13. Chapter 13

**~ I don't own anything of the Labyrinth. Only what I create belongs to me. Hey hey Beta! You rock Joie Cullen! If you leave me a review I will post chapters faster. Thank you everyone who had alerted and commented on my story. Keeps me going. ( I wrote a whole nother 8k words last night but no posting yet. I need to know how I'm doing so please review!) ~**

"Oomph!" Sarah sat up as something settled rather heavily on her chest.

"Perty lady must wake up. Kingy too! People stirring." Squeakem whispered, leaning close to Sarah's face. Groggily rubbing her eyes she rolled, effectively tossing Squeakem off her chest and on to Jareth's. Laughing as he sputtered, sitting up and tossing the covers back, Sarah lay back against the covers, grinning. "Good morning, Your Majesty."

"Good morning, Precious." Crawling back in the bed, he pushed Squeakem back as he rolled towards Sarah, nearly shouting in triumph as she moved to meet him. Without hesitation she nestled her head against the crook of his arm, lifting her head to meet lips with lips, sighing against his mouth. Pulling her closer against him Jareth took his time ravishing her mouth with feathery kisses, drinking in her sweetness as she opened to him.

"Perty lady must get up, must get dressed. Kingy can't be in bed with perty lady! Master Rydin wakes!" Squeakem bounced beside the bed, nearly frantic with worry.

Laughing Sarah broke away, standing from the bed as Jareth leaned back, arms behind his head, watching her. "A little help Jareth?"

"Your wish is my command Precious." Producing a crystal he tossed it at her feet dressing her in a sky blue gown. Corset and all. He dressed himself to match, black breeches, sky blue poets shirt, blue wisps of color in his hair. By the time Vale arrived they were seated on the terrace, having a light breakfast of fruit, laughing and chattering as if nothing had transpired.

"Your Grace is dressed. You look refreshed Sarah. I trust you slept well?"

"Indeed Vale. Perhaps the best sleep since I came. Jareth gave me a crystal. Isn't is lovely?" Standing she twirled a bit, Vale smiling and nodding. "I think His Majesty and I shall go visit the babe this morning. Will you go to with us?"

"I cannot Sarah. I promised Rayna I would come help her this morning with Lela. She needs checking on and I wanted to make sure they have everything they need for the babe."

"You will make sure of it?"

"Indeed Sarah. Good day to you, Your Majesty." Curtsying to Jareth, she left.

"Precious…we need to talk you and I."

"I agree but can it wait until we have seen your sister and parents off? Your mother has told me that she wishes to accompany them home so that she may spend some time with the babe. Are you going to?"

"No. I have other things to attend to and would stay close by, if that is agreeable to you."

"Of course it is. Thank you, for staying with me."

"Don't thank me. I cannot tell you how happy it has made me." Smiling he stood to brush their lips once more. Offering his arm he escorted her to Mina's rooms to say good bye to the rest of the royals.

"I shall never be able to repay you." King Madeus knelt in front of Sarah, hand over his heart, gallantry at its best.

"You can start by standing up, Your Majesty. I was lucky to be of service, grateful that I could help. You owe me nothing but to make sure that your Queen and Prince shall be kept safe and loved by all for as long as you breathe."

"It shall be done, Your Grace." He stood, kissing her cheek. Mina came next, the baby in her arms.

"He is truly precious, Your Majesty. Take good care of him. I expect to visit soon if you will permit it."

"Indeed Sarah. You are most welcome in Wintreyus whenever you wish it." Kissing her cheek Sarah hugged her, kissing the baby on the forehead.

It was then as the royal family descended the steps that Sarah noticed Garin, waiting off to the side. He strode towards her, smiling softly. "You are truly magnificent Sarah. You have given our family something truly precious. We will forever be in your debt. Might I talk with you a moment?"

"Of course." Linking their arms Sarah ignored the angry flush that crept up Jareth's cheeks. Walking down the stairs with him she curtsied to the High King and Queen as they said their goodbyes. Garin turned to her then, a worried look on his face.

"Perhaps I should not stay. I do not wish to cause you aggravation. Jareth and I will be at our wits end for your attention." Smiling he wrapped an arm around her shoulders to prove a point, eliciting a low growl from Jareth as he watched them from the steps of the manor.

"He isn't going to leave so long as he knows you are courting me. If you want a shot I suggest you take it while you have the chance, if you truly want it, that is." She pushed his arms off her shoulder and grinned.

"Well, I have time to figure it out." Kissing her cheek he took off running as a ticked off Jareth poofed away in a cloud of glitter to go after him. Sarah could only roll her eyes and turning to the laughing family, waved a goodbye. Just like that, the royal families were gone leaving their princes behind.

Jareth left shortly after, going home to meet with his advisors on some matter of the Goblin Kingdom.

Dorian stayed behind with Sophie, trying to slyly meet with Sarah to discuss his proposal, which wasn't going very well thanks to Garin. Rydin had gone as well. As the King was not in residence it was up to him to manage the kingdom for a time. As word spread in Wintreyus of Sarah's bravery beautiful gifts began to arrive. A lovely chandelier made of diamonds to, according to the letter, hang above the tub in Her Grace's bathroom, a beautiful jewel encrusted brush and mirror set to enhance Her Grace's beauty, and the jewels and dresses were simply amazing. Her vault had been filled in her closet and there was no longer room for more clothes. She couldn't give them away as they were gifts, but she did get rid of any jewelry she had bought herself, spreading it out amongst the villagers. It was several days later that she received a letter from the High King and Queen, along with three trunks. Opening the letter she smiled.

_To her Grace, Arch Duchess of Ivy,_

_It is with great pleasure that we send you news of our grandson. He remains in good health and a joy to his parents and Kingdom. We wish that you should accept these gifts as a token of the High Court's love and appreciation for your safe delivery of our most treasured blessing. May the Gods keep you in good health and grant you much joy and safety. We formally request your presence at the blessing of our grandchild, Prince Bastian in Wintreyus in one weeks time. An escort will be prepared for the Ladies of the house of Ivy and your Grace. Prepare for a three day stay. _

_Many Blessings,_

_Their Royal Majesties_

_Dracomus & Aireya_

Smiling, shaking her head at such nonsense Sarah bent to lift the lids of the trunks and gasped in surprise. Shaemus walked by grumbling loudly and it took all Sarah's strength to keep her mouth shut. Lifting the cloth out of the first trunk she could only stare. The most beautiful white fabric she had ever seen, encrusted with what had to be diamonds over the entire skirt and bodice, it shimmered like something straight out of a Disney movie. Move over Cinderella!

There were girly squeals all around as Sophie and Vale joined her, Sarah not sure if the rest of the trunks could live up to the dress. She was wrong. Vale lifted a large jewelers box, and turning it towards Sarah opened the lid. A beautiful crown nestled amongst blue velvet, it was Goblin made silver she was certain. Half moons turned upside down circled all the way around, encrusted with diamonds as well. A matching necklace, ring, bracelet, and anklet followed. In the very bottom of the box were the most beautiful heels Sarah had ever seen. All sparkly they closely resembled Dorothy's ruby slippers but these were diamonds. Sarah carefully put the items back in the trunk and instructed it to be carried to her rooms while Vale and Sophie looked on in awe.

Sarah was too nervous to open the second trunk so she let Vale do it, rocking from one foot to the other while the lid was lifted. Closing her eyes she heard their intakes of breath and couldn't help but peek. Sophie and Vale both held up two dresses, gorgeous dresses that were nearly as beautiful as the first. A letter accompanied it from the High Queen. Something about not having to pack for next week, but Sarah was too busy staring. The first gown, a deep purple, had a jeweled belt of amethysts and diamonds, the bottom of the skirt sprinkled with like jewels. The second gown was a beautiful sky blue. Let's face it, without the poufy white hip decorations this WAS Cinderella's dress. In the bottom of the trunk were jewels to match, tiaras as well but smaller than the crown. As this trunk was put aside for the weekend trek to Wintreyus the third trunk was opened.

Another note accompanied this one simply reading : **For the Ladies of the house of Ivy**. Sophie and Vale gasped as four gowns were unloaded, Sophie's a beautiful jewel encrusted grass green and another of a darker blue. Vale's were a light purple and white, jewel encrusted as well. Sarah could only smile at the tears in her eyes. Laughing and chatting they went through the jewels and put them with the proper dresses. Each girl took their new bounty to their rooms, packing them in smaller trunks along with a third dress for the weekend. Excited was a drab word for their condition.

On the morning of their trip Sarah and her Ladies eagerly awaited the Carriages to take them to Wintreyus. Dorian and Garin were inside, playing an Underground version of chess, their shouts carrying to the ladies outside. Suddenly Vale gave a shout as dust could be seen coming from the gravel road leading up to the estate. Sophie ran inside to get the men, the footmen anxiously waiting to load the trunks. Sarah could only stare as the carriages stopped. Beautiful white with gold trim around the entire door and windows, the door of the first popped open and out stepped Jareth.

"Your carriage, my lady." Bowing low he rolled his hand towards the carriage, smiling at Sarah.

"It's so small…" Sarah stepped forward allowing Jareth to take her hand and assist her inside.

"That is because it is only for two."

Laughing, Sarah sat on the seat across from him. "You sly thing you. How long have you been planning this?"

"I borrowed it from mother. Blame her." Smiling, he ignored the grumblings of Garin who suddenly realized he would be riding the entire trip with Sophie, Vale, Dorian, and Shaemus.

When they were all seated, carriages rolling, Sarah stared out at the landscape smiling as they passed the border of the Goblin Kingdom. "It has not changed. It is just as I remembered it. It's beautiful Jareth."

"Yes, yes it is." He wasn't looking out the window though, his eyes were only for Sarah.

"Jareth…?"

"Hmm?" He sat back into a more relaxing position as she turned to look at him.

"Why can we not just, I don't know, poof into Wintreyus?"

"Well my dear, whenever a Fae child is born the families, especially Royal ones will not allow such transport in the interest of keeping the child safe. You see, Little Bastian's Nurse has been employed within the High Court's household since I was a boy. She is well trusted and will keep the child safe from harm."

"But what is the need for that? Has no one ever hired someone from within the Villages?"

"No my dear. You see, many Fae women have passed in child birth, as well as Fae children. My sister was indeed very lucky. Children are highly treasured here and many would die for one. Do you understand?"

"Stolen children? !" Sarah could only gape at him in shock. The Fae did indeed have a darker side to them.

"It is the reason that we do not turn away children in the Goblin Kingdom. They are all changed once here so that they may live as we do and it keeps the theft of children much lower. Many a noble have adopted from me. Some of them simply would not want to risk their wives."

"Would you? Want to risk your wife?"

"I would leave that for her to decide. I want children Sarah, as many as possible, but I cannot ask someone to risk their life for me and my desires. I would ask that she honestly consider it. What about you? Now that you have seen a Fae birth, once your changing will you want a child?"

"We both know I love to take risks Jareth, but I have not decided how I feel about having children…yet."

He smiled and nodded, watching her turn to glance out the window again.

Sarah slept for a good part of the trip, the gentle swaying of the carriage putting her to sleep. When she woke she found herself against the Goblin King's chest, his hand resting over hers, caressing it lightly.

"We are almost there. Come, you'll want to see this." Leaning forward he helped Sarah back to her seat, pretending not to see the blush in her cheek. A mountain seemed to stand in their way, a large waterfall cascading into rivers at the side, washing across the road. Sarah asked no questions, knowing that things weren't always what they seemed in the Underground.

Without warning the waters parted, allowing them to pass through a huge steel gate. It seemed as if night had fallen here. The sky was littered with stars. A large village rose up from within the side of the mountains, torches lighting the road way as the carriages slowly made their way up to the castle. It seemed to be one with the mountain itself, jutting out over the craggy rocks, waterfalls flowing out from beneath the rocks to splash into the beautiful springs surrounding it.

Once over the bridge they entered a court yard, fountains spouting colored water. It was the most relaxing place Sarah had ever been. She nearly jumped out the door, rushing to meet Mina and Madeus, embracing each of them warmly. Adorable little children handed them all manner of flowers as everyone was ushered inside. Sarah was immediately taken to the nursery so that she might see Prince Bastian. He cooed up at her, grinning and waving his chubby little fists at her, legs kicking as if shouting to be picked up. Laughing she reached over and lifted him, never noticing that Mina and Madeus had left the room and only Jareth remained, silently watching. Sitting in a nearby rocking chair Sarah began to quietly sing to the babe, smiling and twirling their fingers in and out.

"_With the breeze comes a dream_

_Meant to warm my young ones sleep_

_Safe and warm and loved by all_

_Handsome prince is standing tall_

_Blessed is this falling night_

_Give us moon a gentle light_

_Keep my babe within your grasp_

_Keep him safe is all we ask_

_Someday he will be a King_

_Meant to stand within the ring_

_Fae come praise this little life_

_And bless him come each morning light"_

The room fell silent, the little Prince having fallen asleep at Sarah's singing. Jareth grasped the door frame, searching for some semblance of breath, seeing her there, holding the child, his heart ached for what could be. He would have her. Garin would fail. Their fates had been intertwined and nothing could tear that apart. As the gentle rocking of the chair ceased, He pushed off from the frame, watching as Sarah laid him back to rest, covering him gently. When she turned she realized Jareth had been listening. Smiling sheepishly, a bit embarrassed she put her fingers to her lips and they quietly left the room. Out in the hall they walked silently until Jareth took her hand and pulled her towards a set of double doors. Once inside he closed them behind him, taking her hand and leading her to the terrace. Without warning she was dressed in the Amethyst evening gown, jewels and all. Her hair was twisted up in what was beginning to be his favorite style. Light makeup covered her face.

"Dinner will be ready soon. I thought we might sit for a moment?"

Nodding, Sarah moved to a chaise and sat, staring out over the night of the land. "Who's rooms are these, and the terrace?"

"Ours. There is a set of doors on your right that will lead to your bed. The set of doors on your left will lead to my rooms. We share the terrace with whomever my sister put on the other side."

"I am surprised they allowed us to be so close"

"I told my sister you requested it."

Sarah frowned at him, shaking her head in amazement. "You never cease to amaze me Jareth."

"I hope I never shall." Smiling he moved to kneel before her, lifting a crystal. Nearly yanking it from his hands Sarah could only stare at him in question. Inside a laughing Toby filled the globe. Bouncing on a beautiful bed was Toby, Hoggle, Didymus, and Ludo. When a crash issued from the other room Sarah yelped, her voice shaky with tears as she ran inside, throwing open the doors on her right. Inside she found the vision in the crystal.

"Toby!" With a squeal she threw herself across the bed, grabbing her little brother up in a fierce hug, sobbing in her happiness. Jareth had disappeared but she was too enamored with her brother and friends to notice. "Oh Hoggle! Didymus! Ludo! You're all here!" Laughing, tears streaming down her face she hugged her little brother to her as he happily took turns clapping and patting her cheeks. "Sawah! Tow-be come to see ju!"

"What a wonderful surprise!"

"We thought you might like to see the little master, now that you are better."

"Oh thank you Hoggle!"

"Don't go thankin me Sarah. Thank yer Majesty when you see im."

"How does our Lady fare?"

"Oh I am wonderful now that you are all here Didymus!"

"Sawah Fwiend!"

"That's right Ludo!"

Sarah barely noticed as trays of food for them all began appearing in the room. Jareth having sent up dinner so that she might spend time with her brother and her friends. When Toby began to doze he suddenly returned, taking him back Aboveground, sending her friends back to the Labyrinth. Once he returned he found Sarah just as he had left her. Sitting on the bed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Thank you." She said it so quietly, he almost wondered if he had heard it.

"You will see him again soon. Once we return your friends will have homes set up in the village so that they might visit you whenever they wish. Master Tobias will be able to visit Hoggle through the mirror realm so he will often be brought to you now. I have set it all up so that it shall be done once we return."

"Why? Why have you done this?"

"You brought my nephew safely into this world, Sarah. You have given my family much without any request for yourself. Since this was the only gift appropriate after all you have done, I had my sister open the portal tonight long enough for me to traverse the worlds. Sleep, Precious. You are going to need it tomorrow. My sister plans to take you to meet the nobles, and I am sure you will need an extra carriage just to bring home the gifts from delivering their Prince to them safely."

"Alright, but will you do one more thing for me?"

"All you need do is ask."

"Will you take this, to Prince Bastian?" Lifting her hand the crystal there was replaced by a stuffed bear. Even though it was new, Jareth could tell it was a replica of her treasured friend Lancelot brought to life once more.

"I will go immediately." Taking the bear he bowed, leaving the room without a kiss for once. Sarah was exhausted, so much so that she left no time to analyze it. When Vale entered shortly after it was to find her lady dressed and in bed, sleeping, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

As the sun was barely peeking through the clouds Sarah rolled over in the bed only to freeze in place. A light hand brushed up the calf of her leg, gently caressing, bringing goose bumps to her flesh. Flipping over she stared up in to Garin's eyes, a bit shocked. Leaning down he kissed her. Only this time he really kissed her. Crushing her to him he ravished her mouth like a man starved. Suddenly flat on her back, half naked Fae on top of her, it didn't miss Sarah that although he was a damn good kisser, she was still left wondering where the hell his shirt was. Rolling over on to his back he pulled Sarah across him, so that she was basically sitting on his lap. When he wrapped his hands in her hair intent on kissing her again she put a hand against his chest, stopping him.

"Garin. I can't. Please….this is not good. Someone could come in."

"I merely came in to invite you to breakfast."

"Well that was some formal invitation." She was still staring at his chest, her cheeks slightly flushed, when the door opened and Jareth and Vale entered the room. "Ack!" Sarah fell from the bed, rolling too fast to stop herself from tumbling over the left side of the bed. Laying there, absolutely mortified, not even brave enough to look Jareth in the face, she hid until Vale came to pull the covers from her face.

Jareth, glaring daggers at his brother stalked forward and grabbed him by the throat. In a poof of glitter they were gone.

"They're gone Sarah. You can get up now." Vale began making the bed, then moved to choose a dress for the day.

"Why aren't you telling me about how improper what just happened was?"

"Because I get the feeling His Majesty is taking care of it for me. I am sure he will deal with you later."

"I didn't invite him in here you know. I was just telling him to leave."

"I'm sure His Majesty will be glad to hear that. Come Sarah, lets us get dressed for the day."

"Did he hurt him?"

"Before or after he grabbed His Highness by the throat?"

"Vale!"

"I only told Your Grace what you asked."

Sarah rolled her eyes, standing from the floor to prepare for a most dreadful day.

Jareth , arms crossed in front of his chest eyed his brother who shouted to be released. With Garin finally fully clothed it was all Jareth could do not to throttle him where he...hung.

"You cheat." The High King, leaned on the mountain wall next to Jareth eyeing his younger son, currently hanging by a rope attached to his ankles, upside down.

"It was a fair fight. How do you think he's hanging there?" Jareth smirked at his father, though the High King could see the red behind his eyes. His eldest was in a full fury, and for Garin's safety he was there to interfere, but only if he had to.

"The Lad can't bloody well figh' strung about like a worm."

"I'll thank you to stay out of this Shaemus."

The old man grumbled, as was his favorite past time of late. Nevertheless it was fun to see a High Prince get what he deserved for once. Shame they hadn't strung his brother up next to him.

"Did you sleep with her?"

A hush fell over the crowd of men, all waiting with bated breath. If he had, there would be no more talk of anyone courting Sarah, but a marriage on the horizon.

"No. I merely went to fetch her for breakfast."

"Did you kiss her?"

"I did. It was quite nice."

With a yelp of pain the rope began to swing, Jareth's foot having placed a well laid kick to Garin's chest.

"You cheat I say. Let the boy down."

"Fine"

Just like that the rope disappeared and Garin was unceremoniously dropped on his head.

"You are not in love with her." It was more of a command than a question.

"I don't know." Garin rubbed at the back of his head, still refusing to stand.

That was all it took to push Jareth over the edge. He jumped at Garin, fists poised, they began to fling each other around. Jareth nailed Garin hard in the jaw, his head snapping back as a grunt left him. Garin took Shaemus' advice for once and hit for the legs, effectively knocking Jareth over. When King Madeus found them they were still at it, both black and blue, Jareth actually growling and shouting in his anger, Garin quiet other than the grunts of pain. Leaning back against the mountain wall, rocks at his back he let them fight it out until Garin collapsed, hands and knees to the ground, Jareth leaning against the wall seeming barely winded so great was his anger.

"Do you concede?" Jareth moved to stand before his brother, eyes flashing dangerously.

"No. It's you she loves, if she would admit it. I had my shot, but you are the only one for her. But that doesn't mean I'll just give up."

"About time you realized it but I would suggest you keep your hands to yourself. Touch my future wife again and I shall cut off your hands." Jareth turned, eyebrows raised as his father began to clap. When Rydin suddenly walked up Jareth knelt on one knee, fist moving to cover his heart.

"You do much honor for my granddaughter on this day King of the Goblins. Love however is a stronger emotion. One would not concede without fighting to the death to gain his ladies love, and her safety."

"I would give my life for hers."

"I believe you would. Rise King of Goblins."

"I would first request My King and his Grace's permission for the Arch Duchesses hand in marriage. I should like to be betrothed as soon as she will have me."

"Granted." The King and Rydin spoke at once, chuckling as Garin scraped himself off the ground with Jareth's assistance.

"Come! The ladies shall be returning soon. Let's go get some ice!"

Laughing as Rydin made himself scarce, the King's helped Garin in to the castle, laughing and cracking jokes about Jareth's fierce right hook. Madeus watched them, shouting out his disappointment that the women had missed such a fight. Jareth refused ice, instead laughing heartily as Garin whined about the piles they were sticking on him. When the women returned Garin stayed where he was as Jareth and Madeus ran out front to greet them. Sarah looked plain exhausted, taking Jareth's arm quietly and allowing him to escort her inside for lunch.

**~Just so everyone knows, this is rated M for a reason. Now that we are getting further in to the story we will be touching on some realitively steamy M material. If you dont want to see it, don't read it. I wil post a warning in the chapter and it will not affect the major outcome of this story should you chose to skip it.~**


	14. Chapter 14

~**No excuse is good so I'll give ya the basics. I am truly sorry for the delay in my update. I have been warring with myself over whether or not to continue with my story since the threat of removal seems imminent. However, I have decided to continue, and only water things down a bit. I'll figure out where I am gonna go if I get kicked and let you know should you decide to stick with me. Enjoy and please review. It takes less time to review this than to read it. Thanks all. 3 Hainesy. Again, I don't own anything unless you only heard it here. ~**

Sarah sat quietly next to Jareth throughout lunch, merely picking at her food. The conversation around the table was jovial, the only people to notice her silence being Jareth and Mina, who mouthed to Jareth "What's wrong?" He merely shook his head at her and leaned to whisper in Sarah's ear. Standing she took his offered arm while they excused themselves from the table.

Moving slowly up the stairs he couldn't help but wonder if this were about the morning and a very bruised Garin. Neither spoke as they made their way to the terrace, Sarah instantly going to look out over the railing remaining silent.

"Precious, I cannot bear your silence any longer. Tell me what troubles you."

"Are you…angry with me?"

"No. I know that you neither invited Garin in your room, nor were you aware of his plans. I am not angry with you. "

"I was telling him to leave when you came in. I have never seen you so angry."

"I was."

They remained silent for a moment, Sarah processing everything very carefully.

"Are you in love with me?" Sarah watched him from the corner of her eye.

"I have always been in love with you. I merely chose the wrong manner in which to show you, tell you. You were not ready for it. You were too young, and in my haste, wanting you so badly, I lacked the patience to wait until you were ready."

"I don't feel right."

"I'm sorry. If I'm pressuring you.."

"No….I don't feel right." Eyes rolling back in her head Sarah collapsed, Jareth barely making it in time to catch her. *OMG! WHAAAAAT?* Shouting for Squeakem whom he knew would be close by he swung Sarah up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom just as Squeakem bounced through the door. With a squeak he ran from the room without any order at all nearly sending Jareth into a fit. Seconds later Madeus and his healer came through the door.

Jareth paced at the foot of the bed while the healer attended to Sarah, Madeus moving to put a hand on his shoulder. "You must stop Jareth. You will do her no good pacing as you are. You will wear yourself out and then who will be here to care for her when she wakes."

"I cannot sit idle while she sleeps so. Tis un-natural!" He pushed forward, continuing his stride until the healer turned to them.

"Her Grace is unwell My King. She should rest for the remainder of the day. Nothing to stress her or she could become very ill indeed. Her changing approaches but she is still mortal and it seems she had contracted some illness. Has she been to see anyone recently? Someone that might have brought this illness about? It does not seem to be of Fae Origins."

"Tobias." Jareth murmured.

"I'm sorry?"

"I brought Her Graces' brother to visit with her last evening. He seemed well enough."

"Well, let her rest, give her time to regain her strength. I might suggest you go check on this Tobias as well. It might give us an idea of what exactly she needs."

"I cannot…" Jareth was torn, he could not leave her in this condition. What if she were to become worse?"

"I will go." The High Queen entered the room, Jareth knelt on the floor before her.

"Thank you, Mother."

Sniffling a little as she caressed his cheek she could only nod. He truly loves her, then. "Stay with her. I will return shortly. Madues, have a guard sent to watch over Bastian. We will have to lift the enchantment until I return."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Bowing he ran from the room to do as he was bid.

"Toby!" Sarah cried out in her sleep. Tossing and turning she continued to throw the covers from her body though she would not waken. Sophie came to see her, regardless of being told to keep away. She was only mortal after all. Kneeling next to Sarah she laid a hand across her cheek, gasping at the fire she felt there.

"She has a fever, Jareth." The healer came closet, grimacing.

"Indeed she does. Come Your Majesty, we must carry the lady to the bath."

Jareth stood, gently lifting Sarah in his arms, holding her as gently as he could while she thrashed about. His mother had been gone and hour and had yet to return. Luke warm water was placed in the bath, Jareth slowly lowering her into it, night gown and all. As Sophie bent down to lift a cloth to wipe at Sarah's forehead Jareth held his hand out. "May I?" Nodding she handed him the cloth, standing back with tears in her eyes as he gently bathed her entire body until her skin began to cool.

When she quieted, her thrashing coming to an end he lifted her once more, leaving only long enough for Sophie to dry and redress her then returned to carry her back to the bed. The covers were pulled from the bed, Sophie sitting in vigil on Sarah's left, Jareth on her right. A breeze carrying the scent of flowers began in the center of the room, until at once his mother appeared.

"Master Tobias?" Jareth's voice was filled with concern. If anything happened to him Sarah would not easily recover.

"He is unwell. However the doctors seem to think that a bit of rest, light foods and liquids he should be fine. Something about the flu… Although I must say that Tobias is nowhere near as ill as his sister."

"That's actually quite normal, Your Majesty. The Flu can be a nasty illness, very dangerous for some. To my knowledge Sarah has never been seriously ill. It is harsher on those who have never had a severe case." Jareth listened to Sophie speak. His eyes never left Sarah and he flinched every time she moaned in pain.

"Forgive me my lady, but I think that you should go shower and get some rest. It will be better if you were not to become ill as well. His Majesty and I will take care of her until she is well again." The healer bowed politely.

"Yes, that is perhaps best. You will come get me, if she gets worse Your Majesty?"

"Yes." Jareth had the good graces to smile as his mother answered with him. Sophie curtsied and left the room, lingering a moment at the door to stare at her friend. Moments later Shaemus entered the room, grumbling about fool medicines and people who ought to know better. Ignoring everyone in the room he pulled a flask from his coat pocket and sat by Sarah on the bed. While everyone stared at him like he was mad he uncapped the flask and carefully poured a small amount of whiskey into Sarah's mouth. She gasped and began to cough. Jareth stood and nearly throttled him before his mother stopped him. "Wait.."

"Nothin like a good whiske' to ease th' pain of sickness, Lassie. Be a good lass and drink up a bit fer yer old Shaemus." He tipped it again, slowly, nodding his head as she swallowed and coughed a bit more. "There's a good lass. Now sleep, wee one, an let the medicine run tis course. It canna only help ye from 'ere."

"What are you doing?" Jareth could only growl through gritted teeth.

"Givin the lass a wee bit o heat to ease 'er sufferin fool. She'll sleep a mite bit better now. Natures cough medicine it is. Me da always gave me a sip or two when an illness came te take me. She'll be awake in the mornin and runnin abou' afore ye know it. Dinna be givin me the evil eye Yer Majesty. Ye'll be thankin me in the morn and right you should! The Fae know nothing bout mortal illnesses."

"I hope you're right old man."

"O'course I am ye bloody fool. I'm of the Irish and we know a thin or two that you canna ev'n begin to comprehend. Now get some rest or ye'll be no good fer the lady come the mornin." Without bowing he shuffled himself out of the room, grumbling and grunting the entire way.

"Look Jareth." The Queen motioned to Sarah who had stilled in her thrashing, her breathing a bit more relaxed. "Thank the Gods…"

"It pains me to say it but the old man might actually be right for once." Jareth stared in awe at Sarah, thankful for once for Shaemus.

Having neither slept nor eaten Jareth remained at Sarah's side. He watched the visitors come and go, trying hard not to throw Garin out the door when his turn came. They brought her flowers, everyone concerned for the gracious lady who had saved their Prince, only to be brought down by some horrible mortal illness. As the sun rose, so did Jareth's hope, Sarah's eyes began to flutter and she slowly opened them, shrinking away from the light. Jareth stood and closed the curtains, watching as the healer moved to her side.

"How do you fell Your Grace?"

"Sore. May I have some water?"

Jareth was quick to bring her a glass, the healer looking at him as if he'd lost his mind. A Prince of the realm, waiting on a lady. T'was quite shocking.

"Here Precious, drink." Jareth carefully helped her sit up, holding the glass with her so that he could help her tip it with shaky hands.

"Better?" At her nod he placed the glass on her bedside table frowning as she winced. "What can I get you?"

"Some more of Shaemus' whiskey would be lovely." Jareth chuckled at her, playfully tapping her under the chin with his hand. He was not surprised however to hear a throaty response from the doorway.

"I thought you migh' be needin a wee bit more so I brought ye my best stuff. From Ireland this is. I'll leave it for ye so ye migh' take a bit now and then. Dinna go gulpin it down though lass. No sense addin a stomach ache to what ails ye." He settled a flask on her bedside, leaning over to place a rough kiss against her cheek.

"Thank you Shaemus." He blushed a bit as Sarah smiled at him, his gruffness disappearing.

"You're ost welcome, Yer Grace. Now go on an git better so my grandbabe will stop her frettin." He shuffled back as he had come, quietly closing the door behind him.

"Will you be so kind as to inform my family that Her Grace is awake and on the mend? I think it is safe to say that the danger has passed." Though he spoke to the healer Jareth's eyes never left Sarah.

"Right away Your Majesty." He too was quickly out the door, closing it behind him.

"Have you been here the whole time, Jareth?" Sarah attempted to push herself up in the bed only to fall weakly back in place.

"Indeed Precious. I have not left."

"You should sleep Jareth. No sense in wearing yourself out. I'll be fine in a week or so."

Helping her to sit up he handed her the flask, opening it for her. "I will not leave this room until you are well enough to leave it with me."

Sarah shook her head and rolled her eyes, a sure sign that she was indeed out of danger. Sipping at the whiskey she put it aside as the pain subsided, leaving a fuzzy warmth in its place. "Come on then, in the bed with you."

"Sarah…."

"Oh shut it and get in the bed or get out." Definitely feeling better. Jareth climbed in the bed, clothes and all, to lay next to her. "How did I get sick?"

"It seems Master Tobias was ill when he visited. Now don't fret. Mother has been to check on him and he is nowhere near as sick as you. A few days rest and he will be good as new again."

"Thank goodness." Sarah moved down on the bed snuggling against Jareth's chest.

"Precious?..."

"Hmmm…" Already her eyes had begun to close.

"I love you." Turning her head back, her eyes a bit glazed over from the whiskey and perhaps a low fever she nodded.

"I know." And with that she was asleep, leaving a smirking Jareth staring down at her. *UGH! I die! This is too freaking SWEET!*

Jareth picked a squealing Sarah up from the bed and carried her towards the terrace.

"I can walk you know, Jareth!" Feeling much better now that a few days had passed, mostly in oblivion thanks to Shaemus' whiskey and Jareth's company keeping her calm and rested, Sarah was nearly over the flu. She was still a little sore and had a tendency to wobble a bit but nothing serious. He, however, refused to let her walk.

"You know I am never going to get over this if you keep treating me like fragile China."

"You will get over this Precious. It merely takes time and I don't want you over taxing yourself for nothing." He smirked at her, brushing his lips across hers, practically strutting with pride when she sighed against his mouth. Lowering her into a chair he whipped around as the doors to Sarah's suite burst open and Rydin came running in. Bowing to Jareth he turned and knelt down on one knee, "Forgive me Sarah, I came as quickly as I could. A shadow has fallen at Ivy and they are in desperate need of you at home."

"What's wrong?" Sarah shot up on wobbly legs, fear making her shake even worse. Jareth put an arm around her waist, merely waiting.

"I did not wish to put this on you now as I know you have been ill but I received word this morning that one of Vale's dearest friends has passed this morning. Lela took to the great fade only hours ago. The Village is in an uproar and the babe has been locked inside the manor, safe with Rayna until you can come."

He spoke so fast it was hard to believe it. Sarah swayed on the spot, fearing she was going to faint. "Does Vale know?"

"Not yet Sarah, I thought it best if you spoke with her. I have Mina's attendants packing everyone's things. You will be ready to go in a few minutes."

"I will accompany you Sarah." Jareth bent and kissed her head, without waiting for an answer he was gone to pack.

"Fetch Vale please Grandfather. I must tell her this news now. And will you send word to the High Queen that I have a need of her?"

"I will go quickly. Rest, you are going to need your strength." Sarah ignored him, following into the room and watching him walkout the door. Using a chair for support she slid it across the floor to the closet. Looking inside the only black dress she could find was covered in jewels. Not what she wanted. Concentrating as hard as she could she produced a crystal, dropping it at her feet. She was changed into a plain black dress, in the Underground style, with no frills or jewels. It suited the day. The magic was too much for her and she sank into a chair waiting.

Vale and Sophie rushed into the room, laughing and chattering, stopping short when they saw Sarah.

"Sarah are you unwell again? !" Vale rushed to her side, sinking to the floor at her feet. Reaching out she took Sarah's hands in hers, noticing that Sophie came no closer. She seemed to freeze in place, her hands gripping the back of Sarah's chair, her knuckles turning white.

"No Vale, I am almost over my illness. We must talk, you and I."

"Have I done something to displease you, Your Grace? Why are you wearing that awful dress? Oh no!" Vale threw her hands over her mouth, her eyes tearing up. Her whisper was barely heard through her fingers. "Your Grace's brother?..."

"No Vale. Toby is well. We must away, back to Ivy. My dear I pray that you hear me when I tell you how truly sorry I am…." Taking her hands from Vale's she put them on each cheek, holding her in place so she could not run as Vale's head began to turn back and forth, her eyes filled with horror. "Vale, Lela went to the great Fade mere hours ago. The babe is fine, A strong healthy son, but she could not regain her strength. I'm sorry my dear."

"No, no….It can't be." Bursting in to tears Vale slid back away from Sarah, folding in on herself she closed her arms about her knees and wept, heart wrenching sobs racking her frame. Sarah left her chair to kneel on the floor, silently crying while she pulled Vale to her holding her. Sophie joined them.

Aireya watched the scene unfolding before her, her heart going out to young Vale. Such a sad day amidst their own family's happiness. When Sarah looked up and saw her standing there she moved away, whispering something to Vale and stood, leaving Sophie to comfort the distraught girl. Following the Queen out of the room she softly closed the doors behind her.

"I am so sorry Sarah."

"Thank you Your Majesty. I was wondering what will happen to the babe? I don't know how this works in the Underground so I would like to know before I leave so that I might be able to help the child."

"Sarah, I know that this is a sad time and I have no wish to further upset Vale. When a mother loses their babe in the Underground usually the child is adopted out to a family. As there is a list of waiting people, those who cannot have their own, well we adopt the child out to a family that desperately wants a child of their own."

"Are there any exceptions?" Sarah grimaced, concerned that Vale would panic when she learned that not only had she lost her friend but would lose the babe to strangers as well.

"Only one. A member of the Royal Family may adopt the child and take them as their own. It has not been done in centuries my dear, but we do have the right to claim the child first, regardless of the list. Mostly in part because the children usually come from the Goblin Kingdom." Aireya sighed, sitting on a nearby chaise. The list was long, many high ranked nobles without children at the top. She did not see any of her children stepping forward to take the child either.

"Does this happen with all Fae babes?"

"No. Usually they remain with the father."

"And this babe has none. Lela explained to me that her husband was in an accident. He passed to the Great Fade during her pregnancy." The doors to the room opened and in came Jareth, Squeakem following solemnly behind. Dorian and Garin with him.

"We are ready to leave Sarah. The carriages are packed. Let us move quickly to Ivy. We will magic our way as soon as we are clear of Wintreyus, the carriages will meet us there." Jareth held out his arm to her. Nodding she took it, tuning to the Queen.

"Thank you. I have much to think about." Curtsying she turned to Dorian and Garin. "Will you assist Vale and Sophie? They are in the other room."

They did as was asked, the Queen leaving. Dorian escorted a red faced Sophie out of the room, Garin showed up behind them carrying Vale who softly cried against his chest. Jareth stared at him with raised eyebrows, a bit surprised. He merely shrugged and carried her from the room, the group quietly making their way out of the castle, Vale's sorrow the only thing to be heard.

Sarah stood on the steps of the manor, staring out towards the Village. No smoke could be seen rising from their little chimneys. The sound of laughing children was gone. No life teemed about the streets, bustling about in their day to day life. Rayna came up behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Do not blame yourself for not being here, Your Grace. She passed gently in to the fade, her only words being that she knew Her Grace would make sure her son was well cared for and to make sure that the Lady Vale did not suffer."

Sarah turned to her, tears streaking silently down her cheeks. Rayna held the babe in her arms, offering him to Sarah. Taking the little bundle carefully into her arms she cradled the child, cooing and purring at the little boy, so aptly named Atraeus. "How is Vale?"

"I have given the Lady a sleeping draft. She will be well again soon. She merely needs time. The lad cheers her."

Sarah smoothed a hand down his cheek, saddened by the news she was about to give. "He must go to the High Court. Already bids are coming in for his adoption. I received a letter from her Majesty just this morning. He will be placed with a great family who will care for him and love him as their own."

"Surely Your Grace can prevent this?" Rayna was shocked, but Ivy had never had an orphaned babe in her time.

"I cannot. I am young and able to have children. It would cause an outcry in the High Court. Many Fae cannot have children and would be blessed to have a child of their own. If only we could have kept this secret." Sarah moved up the stairs, taking Rayna's hand as the woman's eyes spilled silent tears down her cheeks. They walked together in to Vale's room, though the sleeping draught had been given it was having no effect. Awake, staring out her windows she neither moved nor spoke until Sarah made her way around the bed.

"Atraeus." Smiling, she held her arms out for the babe, Sarah gently lowered him to her.

"Your mother was my dearest friend little one. I shall tell you great stories of her and the games we used to play. Oh that she could have been here with you. Her first and only child, her last love…"

"Vale we must talk."

"Yes Sarah?"

"Vale, I know that tomorrow will be hard for you, Lela's funeral, but we have another matter to discuss. I had hoped to keep Atraeus here with us, so that you and I might care for him, but it has been made known to me that a Fae family has petitioned to adopt him. The Queen has told me that I must comply."

"I know the rules…I had thought that our Grace might be the exception."

"I would keep him if I could, for you Vale." Vale held the baby out to her, Sarah taking him and frowning as Vale began to cry into her pillow.

"Please, don't bring him to me anymore. I can't bear it."

Her eyes tearing Sarah gave Atraeus to Rayna, who cuddled and cried against the babe, taking him to the nursery. Sinking down on the chaise Sarah watched her friend cry, feeling powerless. What would happen if she rebelled and refused to turn over the child? Maybe she could ask that they give her the child as a token of appreciation for saving little Bastian? As her mind poured over thoughts and ways out of the mess that she now found herself in Garin moved past the door, only to stop and look inside. Leaning against the frame he sighed, Dorian having sent him in search of Sarah. It didn't help to have a mind reader around.

"Sarah?..." His heart dropped as her red stained eyes turned his way. Such sorrow or one so young. He watched her stand and kiss Vale's cheek before moving to the door.

"Yes Garin?"

"I believe I have a solution to your problem."

"What?" Sarah was all ears as Garin escorted her down stairs to Jareth and the others.


	15. Chapter 15

**~I must say that this is one of my fav chapters I have written. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. As usual I own nothing but the characters of my own making, all credit goes to the creators of labyrinth. There is also a reference to a line from Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet, in this one as well, no copyright infringement intended!~**

The day of the funeral was dark and gloomy. A gentle rain had begun, darkening the sky giving an appropriate back drop for their sorrow. Sarah was back in her plain black gown, Vale and Sophie dressed to match. The Princes had come as well, their clothes plain black to match the ladies, the only difference that each one wore the crest of their Kingdom on his chest. The villagers cried softly, noting that Lela would have been proud to know that the Royals were in attendance, a high honor indeed in the Underground. Rydin oversaw the service, speaking for Lela and her husband. Little Atraeus was wrapped in a silk black cloth, a black suit, something Jareth had commissioned for him. Sarah held him, Jareth's arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Vale remained quiet throughout. Her black veil across her head hiding her tears. When the service ended she stood, dropping a red rose on to the memorial stone they had made in Lela's honor, before silently walking away. The others stayed to speak with the villagers, soothing tears and giving words of comfort. Little Alyssa held on to Sarah's skirt, refusing to leave her side, or that of little Atraeus. When the villagers went home, Ivy was quiet once more. Sarah handed the little one over to Jareth who nodded at her, smiling softly. Kissing her cheek he walked back with Rydin and the others, Alyssa in tow, leaving Garin and Sarah behind.

"Are you sure about this Garin?" She stared at him for a moment.

He stood strong, placing his hands in his pocket. "Yes. It is the only way."

"Should we really do this today? I don't know if Vale can take much more."

"There is no more time. The letter has been sent, my parents will be arriving shortly to confirm it. We cannot wait."

Nodding Sarah took his offered arm and they left the village in search of Vale.

In the meadow Vale lay next to the pond, soaked through to the bone. Throwing aside her veil she let the rain fall, her hair in a blonde mass around her shoulders. Shivering from the cold she barely felt, her hand swept through the water, back and forth with no rhythm or rhyme. She could not go home, back to Ivy that she dearly loved, not being able to bear saying goodbye to Atreaus. He was leaving her, just as his mother had gone, and it was tearing her apart. Could Fae die of a broken heart? She supposed it was possible even if unheard of. When the footsteps sounded behind her she didn't bother to turn. "I wish to be left with my grief. Leave me."

"I am afraid, my Lady, that I cannot." Vale turned over, flat on her back, the wet ground soaking through her where ever the rain had not yet reached. This was his fault. Sort of. The Royals had set up this system long ago. It was their rules bringing her this sorrow. Might as well blame him as well.

"Have you no heart, Your Highness? No mercy? Would you torture an innocent woman? Leave me to mourn my friend in peace, Sir. I have no wish to lay eyes on you."

"That was a strong speech Vale. Worthy of your anger. You will not hear why I come?"

"No Sir. I have no wish to hear you words of comfort. They are nothing to me. You come to tell me that the babe will be safer, well cared for, loved above all by his new family. But who could love him better than I? It is like he is of my own! I cared for him while his mother was ill. I loved him as my own and now your family seeks to rip the last part of me away. No, I will not hear you. Take your words, your daggers and fling them at another. I have not the stomach for it." Her words ended on a sob, her body jerking away from him to hide her tears.

Removing his coat he placed it about her shoulders as she leaned up, his temper flaring as she tossed it away. Picking the coat up from the ground he picked it up, placing it once more around her shoulders, his hands remaining so she could not toss it away. She began to struggle beneath his grip, but he held fast, pulling her to him as he dropped to his knees. "Stop Vale! Stop this madness at once!"

"Leave me!" Screaming at him she lashed out with her hand, his catching a hold of her wrist. Without warning he tugged her hard, knocking her over into his chest, Vale scrambled to right herself. Growling in frustration Garin locked his arms around her. Attempting to strike him again Vale cried out and then suddenly he was kissing her. It took seconds for her to go completely still, Garin refused to let up, kissing her until suddenly their arms were wrapped around one another and she was kissing him back. Releasing his grip he couldn't help but notice that he felt like a man burning, his whole body warming from the top of his head to the soles of his feet. Vale began to squeak flapping her arms like a bird. Chuckling he let go completely, smirking as she landed on her bottom in a puddle of mud. Splashing her across the chin he thought she looked quite ravishing, and told her such. Sputtering Vale stood, putting some distance between herself and the Prince.

"You shouldn't have done that! Why did you do that? ! Have you lost your sense completely? I am a Lady, sir but most importantly I am a lowly commoner. You can't go about kissing people like that and…and…"

"and what Vale?"

" A moment please, I'm thinking!" He watched her pace, grinning. That was quite enjoyable. He would bet his crown it was for her as well.

'Vale, you react needlessly." Standing he moved towards her with purpose, chuckling as she gave a squeak and began backing away from him. "I merely wish to talk to you…you really should stop…"

"No. Stay where you are. You must give me leave so that I might return to Ivy, Your Highness, and get cleaned up."

"No." He continued to advance, Vale putting a hand out as if to stop him. He leaned towards her, intent on kissing her until she couldn't think anymore, maybe then she might hear him out, when suddenly she grabbed his arms and they were both falling backwards, straight into the pond.

Vale came up sputtering, her dress weighing her down in the water. Tripping, she thought she could grab a hold of him but oh no, he had to go and try to kiss her again.

"You arrogant arse! What were you thinking? ! Do you know how much trouble you are going to get me in? I am not and will not ever be a man's mistress. If you think to have me you are sadly mistaken! I will not hide about and give myself to a man who cannot give himself to me! I would be ruined! And you! I could be charged with treason for this you bloody oaf! Stop laughing!" She splashed water at him, trying to stand and leave but the weight of her dress bogged her down in the bottom of the pond.

"Come My Lady! Allow me!" Vale shrieked as she was suddenly lifted, a large tearing noise rent the air. Much less heavy but very much improperly dressed in nothing but her under gown, the light blue skinned Fae turned a deep mottled purple.

"Bu..bu…bu…." Vale stuttered over her words, shivering full force now she practically ripped the dripping Prince's jacket from his hand. "You sir, are a rake and a cad! How dare you? !" Stomping across the field she let out another shriek for the day when she was suddenly lifted and spun in the air.

"Are you always going to be this much fun My Lady?"

"Bah! Oh shut it! And I am NOT your Lady! Put me down right now!"

"You would issue a command of a Royal Prince of the High Court?"

"You leave me no choice! You force me to commit treason!"

"Then give me my treason again." Crushing her to him he kissed her once more, ravishing her with a fierce possessiveness that left her breathless. Melting against him her arms dropped to her sides, and without realizing began to kiss him back. Practically dragging her to the ground, wet under gown and all, they rolled about, fighting for purchase over one another. Her body sought his, never being close enough, his hands roamed her back, practically clawing at the ground to be as behaved as was possible. When a throat cleared behind them Garin groaned, Vale froze.

Muddy and wet, rolling about on the ground like they would take each other right there, Sarah could only look on in feigned shock.. "What in the name of the Gods are you doing Garin? ! Vale?"

"Ummm…" Vale, who had the good graces to turn a furious shade of purple blinked as if something was caught in her eyes.

Laughing, Dorian stood. "Forgive us Your Grace but we were merely having a disagreement."

"A disagreement?"

"Indeed."

"What say you Vale?"

"I have no idea Your Grace."

Sarah shook her head giving Garin her best stern look. "Did you even tell her why you are here Garin?"

"I got distracted, Your Grace." Smiling, he turned to Vale, taking her hands in his. "I know that this is sudden Vale. I know that you most likely don't love me. I am not sure yet as to what my feeling may be for you but I know that I can no longer sit by and watch you in such pain. Let me help you?"

"I don't understand…."

"Marry me." His voice was fierce, not so much that he seemed angry, simply commanding. It was definitely not a question.

"Marry? I can't marry you! I am not a noble. And….you don't love me. I don't love you!"

"You wound me my dear. Would you not consider? Perhaps in time we can learn to love one another? Arranged marriages often occur in the Underground and many a happy marriage has come of it. Do you not think you could find happiness with me? I'll make you a Princess…"

Sarah laughed out loud at that. Men and their fairytale weaving. "Vale, I have granted Garin my blessing and the High King and Queen are on their way here as we speak to discuss the matter. Think carefully my dear, he has much to offer you. Besides, I am sure after that display that we could have you married rather quickly, in the interest of protecting your good reputation."

"Oh Gods…" Vale swayed, Garin happy to catch her against his arms. Pulling a box out of his jacket, they all stood in the rain as he swept himself down on one knee in the mud.

"I shall do everything within my power to make you the happiest of the Fae, My Lady. If you would but grant me your hand I will spend eternity as your most humble servant."

"I don't know what to say….I can't…."

Sarah stepped forward, shaking her head in aggravation. "You can. Just say 'Yes'. It's that simple Vale."

"But, I don't want to leave Ivy. And what of my family?..."

"Garin has requested that he be allowed to make residence in Ivy here at the Estate. It seems to have become a royal hotel." Laughing, Sarah threw an arm around her shoulders. "Will you leave us in the rain and poor Garin in the mud. Come Vale, what say you?"

"On one condition.."

"Yes My Lady?" Garin nearly fell over so great was his shock.

"You must promise me that should we ever leave here we will not go far? I could not bear to leave what little family I have left."

"I swear it shall be as you ask. We can work out all the details, anything that you need I will see that it happens."

"Then Yes, with the High Court's and Her Grace's permission, I'll marry you."

Grinning at her he opened the box, reveling in her gasp, taking the large pink diamond from the box to gently slip it on her finger. Even through the rain he could see her tears. Sarah, hugged her friend, standing back as Garin stood to wrap her in his arms and kiss her senseless once more. Overwhelmed and a little in shock, Vale felt very faint as they made their way back to the Estate. Sarah had finally produced a crystal, changing Vale's clothes and giving her a cloak to shelter her from the rain. They all entered the doors, dry and smiling. Sarah took Vale's hand and walked her towards the study. Garin pulled the doors open for them and shouts of "Congratulations!" rang throughout the room. Vale, laughing and smiling, not having forgotten her friend but ready to live again, accepted the hugs and well wishes of the others. Nervous about the arrival of the King and Queen she accepted a small glass of Goblin Wine and sat on a chaise next to Garin, waiting with tightly held hands for his parents to arrive.


	16. Chapter 16

**~Sorry for the delay but tonight I am feeling generous. So you got two chappies instead of one. Disclaimer, it aint mine unless you never heard it before. It all belongs to labyrinth.~**

Upon the arrival of the High King and Queen all were ordered to leave the study save Sarah and Garin.

"Would someone care to explain to me the letter I received? It states here that Garin intends to marry the lady Vale at our earliest convenience."

"That would be correct father, with your blessing of course, and mothers." He smiled at them both, noting that the Queens expression did not change; she merely looked ahead, no expression to give him any indication of her feelings. The King seemed to turn several shades of the rainbow before addressing Sarah.

"You have given your blessing on this?"

"I have Your Majesty."

"Explain Garin, before I lose my patience, why it is that you wish to marry this woman, when we were under the impression that you were courting Her Grace."

"Arranged marriages are not uncommon in the underground. I think that I will come to love her in time. I am your youngest son. I seek to inherit nothing at this time which I have always been happy to accept. I ask that you give me this one thing and allow me to marry the girl of my choosing. Should we ever have to step in and rule a ream of the underground I am sure that the people will have no problem having vale as Queen. They will accept her graciously, knowing the people as she does. She is kind and giving."

"And you Your Grace. What have you to say?"

"I say that people are always falling in love. There is no reason that they cannot be happy together. Vale does understand the people and they her. They have a great love and respect for her. She is truly amazing Sire. You will not find another like her."

"That does not make her a Princess of the realm."

"Fine. Then I invoke my right to ask Your Majesty a request for myself, as a token of your appreciation for the act I generously committed when I brought his royal Highness Prince Bastian into this world."

"Proceed." The King spoke though gritted teeth, already knowing what was coming.

"Your Majesties promised to grant me one request of my choosing should it be in your power to grant it to me. I ask that you allow Garin to take Vale as his wife and live in happiness, here, In Ivy."

The Queens eyebrows rose, the corner of her mouth twitching. The King continued to change colors, while Garin simply stared at her in shock. Of all the things she could have had, anything in the underground she wanted, she chose to grant her only request in favor of Vale.

"I will grant your request Your Grace, on one condition."

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Bring me your Lady."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Sarah paced the hall, Garin watching her. Vale had been closed up for nearly an hour with the King and Queen. "Will you stop that Sarah? I can't take it."

Sarah frowned at Garin, choosing a seat next to Jareth. Reaching out she clasped his hand tightly, he squeezing hers in return. When the doors finally opened Sarah jumped up from her place, only to see a beaming Vale coming in to the room. The High King and Queen followed behind her, smiling.

"Come Your Grace; let us away to the seamstress. We will need a dress fit for a Princess." Sarah followed the High Queen out the doors, practically dragging Vale and Sophie behind her. Jareth, Dorian, Garin, and Shaemus all stared at the High King waiting.

"Come; let us go over the marriage contract."

"You are not angry father?"

"I would have granted you your request in the end Garin. I am shocked, her status being what it is but you are right. You are a third son and I cannot refuse you this one happiness. I had thought you close to proposing to her Grace."

At Jareth's glare, the High King chuckled. "But I see now that it is better this way. Come; let us decide what it is you shall promise your lady."

"It does not bother you that she is not of the Elden?"

"Why Garin, you snob! Should it bother me?" The High King was once again changing colors.

"No father."

"Remember boy, your own mother was once half mortal as Sarah. This is not the Unseelie Court. We do not sit upon ceremony here as others. Rules there may be but I am not King if I cannot.. Bend them... as I see fit."

Laughing and shouting, the women entered the estate to find the men settled in the study, drinking and smoking cigars. Sarah grunted in disapproval, noting how the King lowered his behind the desk as if to hide it. It was quite comical. Laden down with boxes they passed them to the waiting attendants, little Alyssa following along bouncing with excitement. Garin stood and went to Vale, bowing over her hand to place a chaste kiss there. She smiled, turning a most becoming shade. "My Lady, might we go over your betrothal contract?"

"I have need of nothing save your Highness."

"It pleases me that you would say so but I would like to offer my lady and future wife all that would bring her honor."

"Thank you Your Highness."

"Garin my dear. No more formalities."

"Yes, Garin." Breathless she beamed at him as he drew her further in to the study. Jareth and the other men stood intent upon making themselves scarce. Practically dragging the other women out of the room Jareth chuckled as Sarah pouted at him.

"Let them have this moment precious. All will be as planned I assure you. Let her have this moment."

"He agreed to it!"

"Indeed."

With a squeal Sarah threw her arms around Jareth's neck and kissed him full on the mouth. There was much coughing as Rydin glared, The High Queen stood stock still, and Dorian attempted to remind them of where they were. Sarah drew back with a quiet "Oops," Jareth smirking at her.

Rydin turned on his heel and walked away, Shaemus skipping along happily after him. The High Queen moved forward, and taking Sarah's arm muttered, "Come my dear. Let us talk."

Jareth watched them go, chest puffed up with pride. Sophie and Dorian laughing at him. "Oh shut it." Grimacing he poofed himself away to his throne room to catch up on the Goblin Kingdom.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" Vale sat very still on the edge of her chair. Certain she had misunderstood what the High King was telling her.

"My lady, I will repeat. You will receive an annual income that will be decided upon marriage by Prince Garin. You may also choose an Estate that is without title and we shall create it in your image. Jewels and clothing will be provided of course as part of your marriage trousseau. It is also His Highnesses wish, should you agree to it, to adopt Young Atreus and raise him as your own. It is his wedding gift provided that you give him at least one child of your own house as well. Do you agree to these terms?"

"The baby. I get to keep Atreus?"

"Yes Vale. If you wish it." Garin spoke, softly. Having spoken with Sarah the day before he had decided that he could help Vale, and help himself at the same time, by deciding that it was time to take a wife. Vale was sweet and caring, entirely too proper, and the exact opposite of himself. He wanted someone who would make life interesting. The baby was a surprising twist but seeing as how he was ready to take a wife and Vale was in need of a way to keep the baby things sort of just fell in to place in his head. If their kiss earlier was anything to go by he had no doubt that they would get along famously.

He was nearly knocked from his chair, the King guffawing in laughter, as Vale threw herself in his lap, throwing her arms around him.

"Oh thank you! Thank you Your Highness!"

"Garin. You must call me Garin!" Laughing he hugged her back, placing a soft kiss against her neck, shifting a bit in his chair as she shivered against him. Yep, Famously.

"So, Garin came up with idea all his own?"

"Just so Your Majesty."

"Sarah, I think it is time that we moved past the formalities in private. Call me Aireya."

"Yes Aireya."

"Why is it Sarah that you have such difficulty calling the Royal family by their given names yet you wish for no one to address you by your title? It almost seems as if you wish to keep us at a distance."

"Forgive me. Perhaps I do it without thought."

"You lie, champion of the Labyrinth. Here I thought you were without fear."

"I am not afraid of the Royal Family Aireya."

"Only one of us….." Sitting back in her chair she watched the array of emotions flicker across the girls face.

"I…."

"..Would not wish to lie to me again. Why do you fear him? Has he not proved that he is not the monster you once thought him to be?"

Mouth opening and closing several times Sarah gave a whimper of dismay and stood, moving quickly to the terrace for some air, which should have given her some relief if not for the Goblin Castle rising above the trees. "Have you ever loved someone so much that you feared them? Feeling that with a single word they could shatter your still beating heart within your chest without flinching and walk away unscathed? Have you ever felt your breath catch in your throat, your heart race and beg for their touch no matter how much you wished they would away? Tell me Aireya, have you ever given up everything to save another only to watch your dreams fade before your very eyes?"

"My dear girl..." Hand against her heart the Queen moved to Sarah's side in shock. "Why, why haven't you told him?"

Meeting the Queen's glance, Aireya flinched back, the pain in Sarah's eyes of an age that someone so young should never have to bear. "I will never feel that way again."

"Surely Sarah, surely you must know he would do anything for you."

"Even let me go?" Gripping the railing she turned to glance back at the Goblin Castle wondering what he could be doing right now. She never noticed the Queen's departure, not the petals left scattered amongst the floor.

"Mother, it isn't often you journey somewhere this late. What is the matter?" Jareth sat up in his chair, concerned. He'd never seen her look so wilted before. Her sadness practically permeated the air.

"Jareth, you have to let her go."

"I cannot."

"You must."

"Why must I! She practically throws herself at me every chance she gets. She wants me as I want her. Even she can't deny it."

"She's afraid of you. More importantly, she is afraid of loving you."

Throwing himself down in his chair, the bridge of his nose pinched, he thought back to the night of Bastian's birth. Show me that you mean what you say….she was right. Horrified he turned to look at his mother who cheeks were smeared with tears. "I can fix this."

"Some things cannot be changed, even with the reorder of time. She may love you Jareth, but that doesn't mean she will have you. Think about what you do, my son. Your year is up. Should she refuse you, your father will choose another. Drag this out as long as you can. I pray that you do not fail."

"Our fates are intertwined mother. I'll find a way to fix this. I swear it on my Kingdom, I'll fix it."

The breeze stirred at Sarah's back who neither slept nor moved, thinking over the last few months since she had come to the underground. Tears streamed her cheeks, thinking of Toby, her Father, even Karen, and wondering if they missed her at all. Perhaps they didn't even know she had gone. Maybe the story of going abroad had indeed fooled them. Footsteps on the balcony had her rolling over in bed, only to see Jareth standing at the open doors.

"It is not safe to leave these open with Atreus in residence precious."

"He sleeps with Vale, Garin in the next room; I doubt he is going anywhere." Flopping back over she turned her back on him, hoping that was dismissal enough. Of course it wasn't.

"Forgive me. I was merely concerned. Would you like me to teach you the enchantment that keeps others from transporting in and out, for his safety?"

"Sure." She sounded bored, but he would not be deterred.

"What have I done?"

"I'm sorry?"

"What have I done, to deserve your hatred?" He settled himself down on the chaise at the end of her bed, his hands curling into fists in his lap to keep from reaching out for her.

"I do not hate you. What brought this on?" Sitting up Sarah lit the candle next to her bed, watching the light throw Jareth into contrast. He was truly magnificent, his eyes streaking up, blue tonight, like her mood. He dressed in all black, as if to hide himself in the night.

"Then what is it? What is this thing between us? I feel it, but you won't let me past it. You act with such kindness, with such love. You let me lay with you, you let me kiss you. Our bodies crave each other's touch, yet you would hide your soul from me. I beg of you to show me what it is I can do to bring you back to me Sarah."

"You never came for me. I was ill, and you never came for me. You left me..."

"You made your choice!"

"What choice did you give me?" Throwing back the covers, she faced him in all her fury, her ebony hair blowing in the breeze, tears streaming her cheeks. "I was a child! A child Jareth! I lived in a world where fairy tales are thought to be fake! My family abandoned me for years, leaving me to make my own way. I made my way to YOU. And what did you give me Jareth? More dreams. More promises. But never your heart! You asked me to love you, but you never gave me your love in return. I made the only choice I had and you abandoned me! If you ever truly loved me you would have sought me out, came to me. You left me, as they all have." Collapsing on to her knees she began to sob, pushing him away as he knelt and embraced her. He held her fast, refusing to let her go.

"You banished me. I couldn't come for you until you began dream weaving. Why did you not call to me these many years? I would have come to you. Don't you know that I would have come for you? Why can you not forgive us and let us begin again? I am in love with you."

"That doesn't mean you won't break me again. You are a King. Free to rule as you see fit. I won't be another of your subjects Jareth. I will never give another person the freedom to rule me again."

"You think loving your grandfather that he could not hurt you? You think that when Sophie and Vale leave to go off on adventures with their new husbands that you won't be left here alone?"

"For a time, but they will return. And Toby, I will have Toby."

"Can you not try?"

"You ask too much of me!" She hadn't meant to shout, but it spilled forth with more venom than she thought she possessed.

"I ask only that which I am prepared to give in return." He continued to hold her, letting her tears spill into his clothes, lettering her nails claw at his arm as her anger took her.

"I have nothing left to give." Going limp in his arms he lifted her, carrying her back to the bed.

"How very wrong you are precious." His eyebrow raised in question as her arm shot out to catch his.

"You're right."

"What?"

"You're right Jareth. I have one thing left I can give and it should only be yours." Sitting up she ran her hands up his chest, grabbing his collar to tug him forward.

"Sarah…what are you..."

"Shut up Jareth." With that her mouth closed over his, her hands pushing the jacket from his shoulders. He stood still, letting her have her way until she pulled the shirt from his shoulders as well, breaking the kiss only long enough to yank it over his head.

"No Sarah…" pushing her hands away he walked to the terrace doors, intent on fleeing.

_"I ask only that which I am prepared to give in return_."

"You cannot ask this of me!"

"Since when did you give a damn about the rules Jareth? How can someone love another so much only to turn away at the first hint of fear? Show me how to get past fear and maybe I will overcome mine."

"I cannot Sarah. I could not take such advantage. It would forever ruin you."

"I will have no one so who is there to ruin me for? Take me now or never have me that is your choice." Sinking back against the bed, she pulled the covers over herself, settling down with her back to him.

Snarling in fury he moved to the bed, throwing back the covers. "You would leave me no other choice?"

"Consider it a like kindness shown to me when I was but a girl. Perhaps you should have explained the rules better?"

"Have it your way." Snatching her up against him, he curled a fist in her hair, turning her head to bring their mouths together in a mixture of heat and fury.

*****HAHAHAHA, is that another cliff hanger?******


	17. Chapter 17

**~As usual I own nothing but what I came up with. All credit goes to the Labyrinth. I didn't give proper credit to my Beta, Joie Cullen, who totally rocks and inspires me to keep writing with her awesome reviews and beta comments. So thanks Joie, this one goes out to you.~**

Sarah awoke as the sun began to filter through the open terrace doors. Rolling over, her slightly sore and tired body groaned in protest. Sitting up, she pulled the sheet to cover her undressed form, watching as Jareth entered the room from the bath, covered only in his breeches, and smiling at her. Moving to the bed she let out a small squeal, laughing with him as he lifted her from the bed, sheet and all, to carry her in to the wash room. A steaming bath awaited her, rose scented, causing her to purr with delight.

Tugging the sheet from her shocked fingers, she gasped as he gently lowered her into the water. Laying her head back her face turned beet red a she heard the rustle of what could only be a de-clothing Jareth. Without warning he slid into the water, pulling her into his lap. His hands moved gently over her shoulders, bringing a delicious moan of pleasure from her lips as he massaged the soreness away.

"Did I hurt you precious?"

"No Jareth. You didn't hurt me. I think this was to be expected was it not?"

"Perhaps." Leaning forward he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, reveling in the power of being able to make her shudder and squirm against his lap. "Careful precious. I would not wish to make you even more so uncomfortable than you are now. You should lay abed today and get some rest."

"I can't. I have to help Vale prepare for her wedding. Come this next weekend I must have her ready to become a Princess. Thank the Gods she is so proper otherwise I'd be frantic."

"You'll do lovely my dear. Now come, let us get you out of this bath and dressed."

Sarah could only be thankful that Vale was no longer her attendant, being that she was about to be a wife. Vale was a bit put out but Sarah would not have a future princess dressing her and doing her hair. Since a new hand maiden had not been chosen Jareth would have to suffice. Giggling, she sputtered as Jareth pushed her under the water, laughing at her as she came up dripping.

"Your hair needs washing, precious." Splashing a fistful of water at him they began to splash and laugh, only settling down so that he could gently wash her long locks. Sighing with pleasure he rinsed her, lifting her from the bath once more to wrap her in a warm towel and carry her to the bed. He began to rub her down, intent on drying her when she squealed and shook her head. At his puzzled look she grinned and explained.

"That will only lead to other things which you have assured me, my liege, is not in my best interest."

Smirking, Jareth waved his hand and she was dried and dressed, his smirk giving her cause to roll her eyes. He'd placed her in a gown of green, his preference of course, it being the one he had given her. He dressed himself to match, a green doublet over his black poet's shirt and black breeches.

Seated on the terrace, they both turned as the door opened and Aireya, the High King, and Rydin walked in. No one seemed shocked to see them there, no one mentioning the impropriety of it all. "Mother, Father, a good morning to you." Both standing, Rydin did not fail to miss that as Sarah curtsied and Jareth bowed, the Goblin King kept his hand on Sarah's elbow.

"I have come to discuss a matter of great importance with you, Jareth. Would you care to adjoin or do you wish to speak in the presence of Her Grace?" The King sat, bowing his head to them both. Aireya chose to sit next to her son, Rydin moving to sit next to Sarah.

"You may discuss what you like in front of Her Grace, father." Jareth couldn't hide his smirk. He could see instantly that his father was perplexed at his behavior. Though no one knew what had transpired last night nor this morning and he intended to keep it that way. Thank the Gods for cloaking magic.

"His Grace, Rydin, has brought it to our attention that he is not exactly comfortable with Sarah's openly display of affection, nor yours. As her grandfather and keeper it is his job to protect Sarah, even from herself." Sarah's head whipped around to her grandfather who merely stared into her eyes without flinching, without blinking. They stared at each other for some time, the King and Queen suddenly becoming invisible to the both.

"I understand your concern father. Please tell me, what is it that you wish of me? I will do all I can to honor any request that you should put forth."

The Queen stiffened slightly, waiting. The conversation between Rydin and Dracomus had not been discussed with her and she feared what her husband's next words might be.

"Has Your Grace decided what your fate shall be?" Now it was Jareth's turn to have his head whip around, all eyes suddenly on Sarah as the King no longer addressed his son.

"I am not sure I understand you Your Majesty."

"You seem very fond of my son, Your Grace, and I would know your answer to his suit."

"Firstly, I was not aware that there was a suit involved. No one informed me that Jareth had any intentions towards me. Secondly, other than my changing, which doesn't seem as close as the healer thought it would be, I don't understand the rush for me to marry anyone." It was all she could do to pretend not to notice Jareth's sharp intake of breath.

"It is not your answer that I so readily need, however, I would like your assurance that you do not want my son before I arrange his marriage to another."

It was Sarah's turn to gasp. Facing Jareth their eyes met and held. The silence stretched on as all waited patiently for her response. Slowly, she lowered her head, eyes staring at the ground, heart pounding in her ears. He was to be married if she turned down his suit? A decision today. Hadn't she already made it? Why was she questioning herself now? It was then that the answer came to her. She may not wish to marry anyone, but that didn't mean she wanted him taken from her. Knowing full well that if he married there would be no more visits. Jareth would be faithful to his wife, whether he wanted her or no. And that would be it. All would end. There would be no more worries. No more fighting. But there would also be no more passion. Was one night all she would have with him? Jareth shifted in his seat. He could see the war going on in her head, knew that this was not what she wanted.

"Might I speak?" As the words left his lips his precious, his love, raised her head to meet his eyes. They locked and held once more, still he spoke.

"Proceed, my son." Aireya spoke first, knowing what this was costing her son. She too waited with baited breath. So Dracomus and Rydin decided to press their hand. This could end so badly. An eternity of misery.

"Might I request that Her Grace be given time to make her decision, say until the eve of Garin and Vale's wedding. Tis only a week. Should she decide she will not welcome my hand I will do as you ask without an argument, and marry any girl of my Liege's choosing." He itched to reach out and wipe the tear that strolled down Sarah's cheek. He stayed his hand and waited, breaking contact to look at his father who seemed to be considering his words.

"Sarah, is this agreeable to you?" Rydin leaned forward and placed his hand over Sarah's, sadness etching lines across his features. He simply could not stand to watch them together anymore, knowing that things would go too far should this fiery passion between them continue unchecked.

"Yes Grandfather, if their Majesties would permit it." All turned to face the High King and Queen. Dracomus stood, taking his wife's hand and bringing her with him.

"You have one week Sarah. If you decide that you will not have him I will marry him off. He has chosen and so now must you." Sarah could only nod as the King and Queen left, turning on the spot, going who knows where. Rydin stood, leaning to kiss Sarah's hand before releasing it.

"Why?"

Rydin wiped at the tears trickling down her cheeks. "You know why Sarah. It cannot continue. Jareth must marry. It was announced just before you came that he would marry within the year and was seeking an eligible wife. An announcement must be made, and soon. If you will not have him you must let him go." Turning he left, closing the door behind him, etiquette for once ignored, knowing they needed to talk.

Sarah stared out over the railing of the terrace, her eyes on the Goblin Kingdom. Jareth stood behind her, hands wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly. His eyes shut, he simply breathed in her scent, knowing that in a weeks' time his life would be decided for him, and only she could release him from his agony.

"I am not ready. I will not be ready in a week." Turning to face him she buried her face in his chest, letting the tears falls silently against his shirt.

"Why Sarah? What have you to fear from me? I would but be your slave if you would have me. I want no other, only you. We would make beautiful babies, precious. Everything you desire would be yours. Can you not love me as I love you?"

Whispering against his chest, Sarah shuddered as she answered, terror wracking her frame. "I am in love with you."

Crushing her against him, he laid his head against her neck, finally breathing a sigh of relief. "Marry me precious. Release me from my agony and agree to be my wife."

"Will you give me the week Jareth?" She clutched him tightly as he stiffened; afraid he meant to pull away. "No, please, listen to me, Jareth. You asked me to fear you and I do. You alone have the power to break me as I have never been broken. I couldn't survive that again. There is nothing special about me. I am an ordinary girl, half mortal, and I shall always be thus. Forever is indeed a long time. Can you truly say that you would love me forever and not cast me aside?"

"I can and I will!" He growled against her throat, holding her tightly. "Have you no faith in my love for you? Why must you doubt me so when I have done all that I know to show my love for you?"

"I know you are right. I am just so afraid. Give me time."

"Sarah, Champion of my Labyrinth and my heart, is afraid. You never cease to amaze me, precious. I will give you the time that you need. I pray to the Gods that in time you will see that I am truly yours. Always, even should another claim the right to sit by my side."

Gasping at his words, she clutched at him tightly, and so they stood, staring together out at either their future or their doom.

Vale stood before the seamstress in complete awe. This could not be her. A beautiful pale blue creature, in a gown of the purest white, covered in sparkling diamonds from her soon to be husbands family mine, could not believe that in three days she would be a princess. The train flared out, long behind her, and the veil swept over her hair, down to match the length of train on the floor. She truly looked a princess.

Little Alyssa, in her own poufy princess gown stared at her sister, mouth hanging open, in complete and utter admiration. "Vale bootiful!" The women laughed, The High Queen coming up behind them to place a crown upon Vale's head. "She's right my dear, you look utterly ravishing. Garin has chosen quite well for himself if I do say so. After Saturday next I shall call you daughter. What a wondrous occasion this shall be."

Sarah smiled watching them, her own dress of pale green shimmering, though she allowed no jewels to be added. This was Vale's day and as such she wanted no attention on herself. The gown was not typical of the Underground, strapless, with a complete mermaid design from waist to ankle it was much more modern, and Vale however loved it. Sophie walked around in hers, trying to get the feel of it.

"Sarah how DO you walk in this blasted thing!" More laughter rang out as Rydin entered the shop.

"Forgive my intrusion ladies but I have brought Vale her requested grooms ring and gift. I thought perhaps she might like to view them before I pack them away amongst your other things." He couldn't hide his grin, smiling at Sarah who gave him a wink.

"Oh yes! Please!" Rushing over to Rydin she pulled the ring out, a blood dragon stone, something Sarah had helped her find on Ivy lands. It was a fitting size for a prince of the realm, nearly the size of the High Kings, and the Elven gold vines surrounding and crossing over the heart of the stone made it look almost tree like. It was exactly what she had wished for. The second box was rather long, and at everyone's odd look Vale smiled and pulled the material from the depths, reveling in their gasps of surprise.

"Why Vale, its gorgeous! How amazing! Where ever did you find it?" Turning to all the ladies she held the softest fabric they had ever seen. An Elven cloak of the finest material it shimmered like the night sky, twinkling here and there. Each moon diamond giving its own brilliance of fire to the material.

"I had it made for Garin, thinking he might like to wear it on our wedding day. Sarah helped me mine the stones and I let the Elves' keep whatever did not make it into the cloak for payment, plus a few other choice stones. They were well paid and there is none other like it."

"Why with all that glimmer I think Jareth shall be jealous!" Peals of laughter followed the High Queens comment, Vale handing the items back over to Rydin.

"Thank you so much Your Grace. I am truly grateful. I know how much time it must have cost you to help me."

"You are most welcome Milady. I would not have said no for the world. You have been most kind to my granddaughter and soon you will be a princess of the realm. It is my greatest pleasure to serve the royal family."

"Alright now Rydin. Out with you. We must get these dresses off and ready for transport."

"Yes, My Queen." He bowed and exited the room, taking Vale's gifts with him to pack away in the carriage.

Vale, so caught up in her wedding plans missed Sarah's saddened behavior and was unable to pinpoint a place to Rydin that she may be when he came in search of her. It appeared that as soon as they returned to Ivy Sarah left, seeking peace from the joy and happiness that radiated throughout.

Sarah sat quietly by the pond, leaning against the unicorn that had chosen to come and sit with her awhile. Her only movement was to gently stroke the mane before her, leaning her head against its neck as the tears fell. When the Unicorn stirred she turned to see Jareth approach. Watching him warily, she continued her vigil, neither moving nor speaking. When he sat before her and opened his arms she readily leapt into them, crying softly. No one spoke as he stroked her back, removing his gloves to carefully wipe at her tears. He knew the war that was going on within her. Had come to discuss just that.

"Sarah, you do understand that as my Queen you may be under my rule, but you will rule in your own right as well? I will not command you about or decide your life for you. It will remain yours to do with as you wish, so long as you do not put yourself in danger."

"How can I believe that what you say is the truth. I am defiant Jareth. I can be angry."

"We are the same, you and I. If you would but see it. I've brought you a gift."

Sitting up she smiled at him, even through her tears. The crystal in his hand transformed slowly, shifting and changing into a large square box that just barely fit the palm of his hand. "Would you like to open it Sarah?"

Moved beyond words she could not speak so merely shook her head at him. Opening the box it seemed both their breath had stopped, Sarah stared at the gift, Jareth stared at her eyes. He could see the shock first, then the pain. Then it was there, the little sparkle that said this meant something to her and his hope returned. "Do you like it my love?"

"It's beautiful, Jareth."

"Will you wear it?"

Sighing she shook her head no, the glorious princess cut Emerald and Diamond ring glared angrily at her, practically shouting that she should take it. Suddenly without warning the color shifted and it became a beautiful Sapphire. When the box snapped shut Sarah met Jareth's eyes.

"You said you would give me the rest of the week."

"I merely want you to be aware that I mean what I say Sarah. I will ask you to be my wife. I will expect an answer."

"You're awfully bossy today Jareth."

"Perhaps it is because my patience grows thin. My heart craves for you Sarah, I wish to know if you will be my wife."

"You haven't asked." She huffed, turning red in the face.

"Would you like me to?"

"Two more days. That is all. Have you no patience?"

"It is certainly not one of my many virtues my love."

Laughing, Sarah swatted at his hand, the ring now in his pocket in the forefront of her mind. Startled when he cupped her face and kissed her she took no time in responding, throwing herself at him till he was on his back on the ground. Breathless and content she sat up, ignoring the satisfied smirk on Jareth's face.

"Is that why you came? To gloat about the ring you wish to give me?"

"No, the alarm was raised at Ivy. You have been "missing" for some time."

"You knew where to find me."

"I will always know where to find you. We are bonded, you and I since….." he let his voice trail off, but the wiggling of his eyebrows was enough to go by. A blush lit Sarah's cheeks, still a bit in shock that she had been willing to take things so far. Needing to feel something other than the pain she decided to give in to her wants for once. At least it had been well worth it.

"Rydin approaches." Sarah nodded towards the meadow, watching as her grandfather stalked towards the.

"Thank you, Your Highness, for alerting me to Sarah's location. It has grown dark and she has been gone since before lunch. I am sure she is hungry." Offering his arm he helped Sarah to her feet. Tucking it through his own he began the short trek back to Ivy, not bothering to magic them there.

"It is no problem Rydin. I would check the meadow first, it seems that Sarah finds comfort in her Unicorns."

"If you two would be so kind as to stop talking about me as if I am not here I would like my dinner and a warm bed. Jareth, would you care to join us for dinner?"

"If My Lady wishes it. I shall cancel my evening meetings."

"Oh Jareth don't!" She ignored Rydin's puzzled look. "I don't want to take you away from your duties."

"You aren't Sarah. I merely had a meeting with mother. If it is agreeable to you I will invite her to Ivy to dine and perhaps we can have our discussion there?"

"That would be wonderful. I love visiting with her."

Sitting in the study Jareth eyed his mother from his seat in front of the desk. "Well, have you asked her?"

"No mother." Chuckling he leaned forward, running a hand through his already wild hair. "She is not ready yet and I will not pressure her ad risk driving her away."

"I cannot believe your father has done this, I have a good mind to return to my old quarters! That would teach him a thing or two!"

Laughing loudly, Jareth shook his head at her. His father would be in a full terror if his mother took her old suite back. It had been sometime since she had used it and when she did very few people saw her and for a very long time. "I don't think this is as severe as all that mother."

"Do you not love this girl? How can you say that?"

"Sarah is stubborn but she is not stupid. I'll press my hand if I have to."

"And how do you propose to do that?"

"Well that is for me to know. She might be angry for a while but I think eventually she will come around."

"My dear son, best you not to think of such a course. Sarah has a mighty temper and if you think to sway it easily I think you will have a full out war on your hands."

"But the making up would be so stimulating…" he barely ducked in time as a nearby vase whizzed by his head.

Sarah sat much on the terrace these days, staring out over Ivy and the Goblin Kingdom beyond. Jareth had come and gone, bidding her goodnight with a warm kiss and a twinkle in his eye. The light from his study seemed so far away as she desperately searched for an answer to what he asked, what they all asked of her. Could she really give up her only freedom? Rydin had made it clear that at some point, especially with her title and estate, she would be required to marry. With a heavy sigh she slumped against the chaise, turning her head as the Queen appeared to sit across from her.

"It is a lovely night, isn't it Sarah?"

"Beautiful Aireya. Though I am afraid that my thoughts distract me and keep me from truly enjoying it."

"Have you decided on your answer yet?"

"No. I long to give him what he wants. What you all want. I never thought I would be so terrified."

"You are young dearest. My son is well beyond his years in wisdom and in truth I think he would not want you so if he truly did not love you."

"I know." Squeakem came bounding in to the room, crossing to the terrace and rolling to a stop at Sarah's feet.

"Squeakem. What a lovely surprise. Is everything okay?"

"Yes perty lady. Squeakem leave Kingy to his work and get out of way. Kingy look sad and like he crazy man perty lady! Squeakem no like to sit and watch king stare in silence. Creepy it is. Scares Squeakem."

Sighing, Sarah pinched the bridge of her nose. "Is he always like this Squeakem?"

"Only after seeing perty lady."

"Squeakem I wonder if you might fetch me a drink of water perhaps?" Aireya smiled at him as he squeaked and ran from the room, knocking over a table and scattering books. Hearing of Jareth's tortured state would not help the situation.

"Does Squeakem come visit you often."

"Only lately Aireya. Only when Jareth is lost in his own little world apparently."

"How often does he come?"

"Nearly every night for a few weeks now."

Since the night she went to see him apparently. Sighing Aireya stood and moved to the balcony, lowering her head for a moment to take a deep breath lest Sarah see her grief. She was shocked when a hand reached out to cover hers. Turning she met Sarah's stare.

"I would not hurt him if I could avoid it, Your Majesty."

"So you will decide?"

"I have decided Aireya. I can no longer ignore this. There is only one way I can see this ending."

"And…?" Holding her breath Aireya waited for her answer.

"Well…"

**~Authors note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I tried to get back to you all and if I missed you I do heartily apologize! Hope you enjoy this little tidbit. Feel free to leave a contribution in the little box.~**


	18. Chapter 18

**~Many thanks to Joie Cullen, My awesome Beta who is still sticking with me through my craziness. All characters belong to the wonderful creators of Labyrinth, I own nothing that relates to the story other than that which I have created.~**

Vale fidgeted, looking radiant in her sparkling gown, her nervousness made Sophie giggle, to which Sarah could only roll her eyes.

"Your Grace?"

"Vale must we go over this again? You have got to call me Sarah!" Practically gliding over the floor, Sarah took Vale's hands in hers. "What is it Vale?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could tell me of some things…..to which I am ignorant of." The scarlet blush that filled her cheeks left little doubt as to where she was going with this.

"Oh no! I'm sorry Vale but I can't help you there. Maybe her Majesty would feel more comfortable discussing this with you but I am afraid that I am as…unknowing as you are in this situation." Liar, Her conscious screamed at her!

Sarah ignored Sophie's snort, who walked over and grabbed Vale's arm. "Come Vale. I'll tell you what you want to know. No need to ask questions of the scaredy cat."

"Scaredy cat?" Vale's eyebrows drew together in a frown, causing Sophie to laugh.

"I'll explain that too. Come, let us adjourn to the other room. We wouldn't want to injure Sarah's sensibilities." Practically shoving Vale in the other room, Sarah plopped herself down on the nearest chaise, rolling her eyes. When the Queen entered with the flowers she stood once more, wondering how the hell she was supposed to curtsy in this dress. They eyed each other for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

"If you try that you are going to rip that lovely dress from seam to seam."

"Are you a mind reader as well Aireya?"

"Sadly no, that is reserved to Dorian, and partially my husband."

"Partially?"

"Yes, Dracomus can usually only find that which he is seeking, like the answer to a question. He doesn't like to dig around in the minds of others. Dorian on the other hand is a veritable mole. Peeking and Prying for interesting snippets for his amusement alone. Although there are times when it can be quite gratifying."

Sarah groaned, leaning back on the chaise as a beet red Vale and a beaming Sophie re-entered the room.

"Are you well Vale?" The Queen turned, her sudden concern turning her away from the current conversation.

"Yes Aireya. Quite well."

"She's fine. Just a short tutorial before…." Wiggling her eyebrows at the Queen it was Aireya's turn to groan.

"Oh dear…" To which the entire room of young women burst out laughing.

Settled within the grand dining room Garin poured himself yet another drink, only to have Dorian snatch it away. "Courage! She isn't going to bite you know."

"Ye 'ave to teach em that, ye do!" Shaemus grinned, waving his flask of whiskey around.

"You have a dirty mind old man." Rydin lounged against a chair, shaking his head, his mirth unmistakable.

When Jareth entered all heads turned. He was surprisingly dressed down this day. Lacking all the Royal finery befitting him his station. Dorian's raised eyebrow, he shrugged.

"Not my day. His." Motioning with his head to Garin he couldn't help but smirk as his brother swallowed hard. "Nervous?"

"No!" Laughter followed as the King entered, who harrumphed and chose a seat neat the door lest he need to stop his sons escape.

"Is everything ready?" Garin pulled at his cloak, his face flushed.

"Indeed." Rydin and the King answered as one, laughter following once more. Shaemus grinned and stood, wobbling towards the door. Peeking out he could just see the line of people entering the great hall.

"Tis bloody amazin that ye managed to pull t'gether the entire bloody realm for the occasion Milord."

"Yes well, it is a royal wedding after all Shaemus. As members of the court they are required to attend."

"Do they not wish to come merely for the joy of seeing 'im marry?"

"Aye, they do. Twould see the Lady Vale has much of the people's love. Twill do them good to see a prince married off, as my other sons have not yet granted me with such a privilege."

"She'll say yes." All eyes turned to Dorian, who grinned. "Sophie, she'll say yes."

Dracomus stood without speaking, for a moment thinking he meant Sarah. Blast that girl he ought to order her to marry Jareth and be done with it. His wife would have none of it. He was being denied his right to rule in his own home. Grumbling under his breath about bloody women he nearly boomed his fury at Shaemus who began to chuckle, having been close enough to hear. Bloody fool didn't know when to keep shut. Dorian grinned, shaking his head at Jareth's questioning look.

"Come, let us take our places. The line has ended and all our come." Dracomus exited the door, sending Shaemus scurrying in to the great hall. Dracomus walked the isle in silence, taking his place on the throne. Rydin moved to stand just below the dais as the hand of the king. A step below him came Dorian, in front of him, Jareth as station commanded. When the doors opened once more in came Garin and the Queen, he escorting his mother to her seat next to the king. Leaning ever so slightly the Queen mumbled something ever so slightly to Dracomus who's eyebrows rose in surprise. Turning in his seat he motioned Rydin forward. With a low bow he exited the dais, moving to the wall and exiting through a door behind the curtain there. There was some mumbling amongst the crowd, Garin turning to Dorian questioningly.

"It seems our mother and your bride have forgotten a detail of the wedding."

"Well, what is it?" Gritting his teeth it took all Garin had not to snap his brother in half.

"Someone to walk her down the aisle." Jareth and Garin both sucked in a breath in surprise. Shocked that no one had thought to ask Vale if there were someone she would prefer escorting her. With a sigh Garin turned to the doors, patiently waiting.

"I can't believe we forgot!" Vale paced the floor, her face and neck flushed with a rash. Her nerves getting the better of her. She couldn't walk alone! It would be too much! What if she fell? What would the people think? Nearly crying out in despair she moved to throw her bouquet when the door opened and Rydin walked in. Frozen in mid throw she merely stared as he walked up to her grinning.

"I think, Your Highness, that you are going to need that. I was wondering, being that your father was my steward and you were raised of my house if you would allow me the honor of escorting you down the aisle?"

"But…Are you sure Your Grace?"

"Indeed Vale. It would give me much honor to be the one to give you over to your new life. Should you wish it…"

"I am the one who is honored Your Grace." Standing on tiptoe she kissed his cheek, turning to put her arm through his. She grinned at Sophie and Sarah, both teary eyed.

"Oh stop that. You'll make me cry and tis most unfitting!"

"Yes Your Highness." Laughing, Sarah and Sophie ran out the door as Vale squealed in shock behind them.

Sophie startled a bit as the trumpets sounded, an eerily beautiful music began to play and with a deep breath she began to slowly make her way down the long aisle, careful not to move to fast as the dress restricted her steps. Smiling softly she kept her eyes on Dorian since looking at the crowd would only embarrass her. It wasn't every day that thousands of Fae stared you down. Making her way to the steps she stood off to the side, turning to watch Sarah as she too drifted down the aisle. Her dress shimmered with each movement and if Sophie didn't know better she kept her eyes trained on Aireya, ignoring the murmurs that rose of from the crowd. When an Elden whispered about Sarah having concocted the match she merely beamed brighter and kept walking. Passing her mother, step father, and an inflamed Genevieve she couldn't help but pass a glance at her mother, thinking that she should answer the many missives of invitations to go and dine with them. Taking her place before Sophie she turned and watched as the now closed doors opened once more to admit a glowing Vale into the great hall. Rydin beamed proudly, matching her steps, he looked like a proud puffed up papa. When he whispered something to Vale the shock in her eyes was unmistakable, as were the tears that filled them. When they reached the dais, he clasped both her hands in his, lowering his head over them and placing a gentle kiss against her knuckles. The room rumbled in appreciation for such gallantry, and when the King stepped forward a great hush descended, all turning their eyes to the future Princess and her groom. Garin stepped forward and Rydin exchanged hands with Garin, a symbol as old as time, to show his approval for the match. More murmurs went through the crowd, causing Sarah and Sophie to look towards the King in Question. When his booming voice broke out, his smile was wide and his eyes merry.

"It is with great pride that Rydin, Duke of Ivy hands his ward, the Lady Vale over the His Royal Highness, Garin of the High Court. With his blessing the match shall proceed provided there are no objections."

All seemed to wait with bated breath, before the King continued. Sarah droned out as the ceremony began, her eyes finally turning to catch Jareth's who had eyes for no one save her. He stared her down, and the world seemed to fade, today was the day. Had she forgotten? No, absolutely not, though she had tried to put it as far from her mind as possible. The edges of his glamour touched her, causing her to realize that for some reason his appearance was being altered, though she had no idea why. Sarah suddenly realized that the King held something in his hands and turning back to pay attention she saw a circlet of the finest elven silver. It twisted as if vines from some old tree, and then just as there had been one there were now two, broken a part to form two beautiful crowns of twists and diamonds. As Garin bowed low the larger one was placed carefully upon his brow. Taking the second from his father he winked at Vale as she sank into a low curtsy allowing him to lean forward and place it just over the veil on her head. With smiles they turned to the King, who presented Vale with a brooch of the High Court (usually worn for special occasions) and just like that she was a Princess of the High Court. As the clapping rang out, the Fae standing from their seats, Garin swept his new bride into his arms and placed a passionate kiss upon her lips causing the members of the dais to laugh aloud over the deafening roar of approval. Carrying Vale down the aisle, much to her embarrassment they were gone. The bridal party followed the King and Queen out of the great hall and straight to the back of the massive castle, into the meadow beyond. Tents of silk, so fine you could see the stars were set up in a line of three. Table's ladened with silver and gold plating and goblets were everywhere and Vale's lovely wedding colors. The bride and Groom were already seated at their table, laughing and sharing some secret joke. Garin kept an arm around her shoulders, unable to keep his hands from her. Sarah took her seat at Vale's right when suddenly Jareth sat down at her own. Turning to give him an odd look he motioned to his mother who smirked and waved at them from the assembly line.

"Aren't you supposed to be up there?"

"No. Today is only for my brother. Only my parents will greet the guests. Customs are slightly different for a wedding of such magnitude. He is the first royal married since my sister."

"Ahhh.." At a loss for words Sarah reached for the water goblet in front of her and took a sip only to find the most delicious tasting wine. Surprised at its clarity she lifted the goblet to look inside as if she could determine its origins.

"Tis Elven." Shrugging she took a large gulp, hoping to steady her nerves. Soon, she would have to answer his question. A little shakily she placed the goblet back down, turning to glare at Jareth as his hand closed over hers. "Nervous Precious?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." As the dancing started Sarah left her seat, joining her grandfather to take a turn about the floor. He smiled down at her, paying little attention to the looks thrown their way.

"You look radiant today Sarah. I hope you don't mind the turn I did for Vale?"

"Not at all. I was rather happy that you did."

"It does not bother you that I have taken her as a ward into the family?"

"Did you now? No, I am rather surprised but it is quite nice having a sister I might actually get along with." Snickering she turned to look at Genevieve who glared at her from the corner.

"Actually, she is considered your Aunt." He laughed at Sarah's shocked expression, whipping her to the other side of the room as he saw Jareth approaching.

"Wow."

"Indeed. Do you mind at all that you will be giving her a portion of the finances from your estate? It is required, now that I have brought her in to the family."

"Grandfather, I don't need the money I have now. Vale and her family are most welcome to it. Her mother and her sister will be most grateful, and now I can move them in to Ivy and they can't argue!" Chuckling, he continued to deftly maneuver her away from Jareth's attempts to get near enough to cut in. He wasn't done talking to her, yet.

'Well I am glad you approve. We will work it all out soon enough. You have a question to answer to tonight I do believe."

"Mmhmm that I do."

"And have you the answer?"

"You need not worry for me grandfather. I shall always endeavor to never disappoint you."

"You could never disappoint me my heart. You are a joy I was sorely missing in my life. I pray to the Gods that you know that for all of our days together. Now I must give you up. I can no longer divert him or I shall be shamed for being the most horrendous of dancers."

"One request grandfather?"

"Yes my dear."

"Go dance with Vale's mother. She looks lonely."

Quirking an eyebrow at her he bowed low, kissing her hand before turning to place it in Jareth's. "Decorum Your Majesty."

"Always Your Grace." Bowing to each other they seemed to take a measure before Rydin turned away and made a beeline for Vale's mother who blushed and giggled in shock.

"You, my Precious, are match making."

"It can't hurt." Laughing loudly he swept her into his arms as the waltz began, smirking like a fool as the other Fae looked on expectantly.

"Jareth, I'm warning you now, if you embarrass me in front of the court I will cause the scene of all scenes."

"I shall be charm and grace and nothing else." He smirked down at her as she snorted in a most unladylike fashion. He never tired of her hilarious quirks, it brought him solace in the quiet insanity of his mind.

"Why the Glamour?"

"You noticed?" At her nod he sighed, moving her towards a more secluded part of the tent. "I have been tired lately. It would not do to show up at my brother's wedding looking as if the world has ended."

"Is it really so bad as all that Jareth?"

"Yes. It is. You drive me to madness, Sarah. I for one cannot wait for this night to be over." And our fates to be decided. But he didn't say it. Oh no, better to not antagonize her. There would be plenty of that for when she said no, if she said no.

By the end of the night Sarah had reached tipsy proportions, though she believed she was managing to hide it quite well. After all, singing songs of Ireland in the corner with Shaemus who waved his flask about and complemented her on being the most 'Bonnie wee lass o 'the whole o the Underground' wasn't so bad was it? Sophie stared on trying hard to keep a straight face, the King and Queen were too in shock, and Rydin merely pretended as if it wasn't happening and the headache he had coming on were merely from the drink, not his granddaughter acting like a nut. Thank the Gods that many of the Elden had left and that the better portion of the court were Fae of the realm. They too laughed and drank and made merry. The dancing became faster, the music louder, and even the High King and Queen couldn't help but join in, much to the shock of the few Elden who remained. Jareth sat in his corner, smoking his cigar, keeping an eye on Sarah. The girl would be the death off him, but if he passed into the fade, let it be on such a night as this. Taking a sip of the wine, so caught up in Sarah, he saw it too late as Genevieve plopped herself down in the seat next to him.

"Mother tells me that we are to be guests of Your Majesty's in a few days' time. Tis exciting, is it not?"

Trying hard not to roll his eyes at the girl, his smirk faded as she placed a tiny hand against his thigh. Of course Sarah just had to catch eyes with him at that moment. He assumed that the red flooding her face was neither from the drink, and since it was rather cool out that could be disregarded as well. Standing, she began to make her way towards them, and if the fury in her eyes was anything to go bye he had better get rid of the little git, and fast.

"Milady, It is treasonous to touch a member of the Royal Court, especially without their permission. As to your visit, that remains to be seen. I will send a missive to your parents in the morning. For now, I suggest you remove yourself as I have a matter to discuss.." Turning to look at her he gave her his most sinister stare. "With your sister."

Eyes widening in shock Genevieve stood and walked off in a huff, in search of her mother. Sarah sank down in to the chair next to Jareth, keeping her eyes straight ahead, if only to clear her vision of the red haze that covered it.

"You have no reason to be jealous Precious."

"Is she not promised to you Jareth?" His growl did nothing for her. Such a waste.

"Shaemus?"

"Indeed."

"That Irishman should be taken to task."

"You'll have to go through me first. Then Sophie. Then…"

"I get the point Sarah."

"Good."

"I believe you and I have a matter to discuss with my parents, Rydin as well."

"Hmmm…where are they?"

"Awaiting in the tent, just there. It is the only one that is no longer in use. Shall we?" He stood and offered her his arm, holding it a bit tighter than normal as she seemed to sway a bit. "Sarah, how much of that wine did you drink?"

"A glass…or three?" Giggling, she stumbled a bit, then looking around reached down to remove her shoes and lob them out in to the meadow without a care in the world. Shaemus guffawed, Vale blushed, Sophie and the others laughed.

"Are you alright Sarah?" She couldn't miss the concern in his voice, even though her brain was a bit fuzzy. Her arm began to tingle slightly where his hand covered it and for a mere second she allowed herself to entertain the fact that she might feel a bit ill. Passing it off as nerves for the coming meeting she shook her head and continued on, stopping at the entrance of the tent to see Rydin and the High King and Queen deep in talk. Jareth led her to a chair and sat next to her. Without waiting for the conversation to begin he turned to Rydin.

"With your permission?" When his head bowed in acknowledgment Jareth turned from his chair, swept his cloak aside to lower himself to one knee and opened the box in his hand. Sarah's breath caught in her throat and her eyes closed, swaying slightly in her chair.

"What say you Sarah? Have you the Courage to be my wife and Queen of the Goblins?" Well when he put it like that! Her eyes snapped open and without warning she let out a cry of pain, slumping to the ground. When a flowery perfume assaulted his senses Jareth's eyes went flat black, turning to his parents in shock, he stood. "The Healer. Get the Healer."

Rydin ran from the tent as Jareth lifted Sarah in his arms, ignoring her groan he maneuvered her face against his chest lest the others hear it. When the scent began to strengthen the High King moved forward, his shock now evident as well.

"The Gods preserve us. Her changing is upon her."

"What?" The High Queen could barely squeak it out before a shocked Rydin froze in place, the Healer at his side.


	19. Chapter 19

**~Update: Without realizing I forgot to add a copyright thingy here. Sarahs changing process here largely resembles that of the process of needing/changing in Black Dagger Brotherhood written by JR Ward. It was not my intention to make them similar but upon reading the books I can see how it would be taken that way. So no copy right infringement is intended with the similarities to any story in the Black Dagger Brotherhood series written by J.R. Ward! (I highly recommend the read, awesome books!) Here you go. Next installment. Hope you enjoy it! I own nothing, except for that which is of my own imagination. Thanks Joie, for being the best Beta ever! ~**

Jareth wasted no time in getting Sarah into her suite at the Castle. His parents and Rydin behind them. Laying Sarah upon the bed, he stood back allowing the Healer to approach. Lifting his glamour he ignored his mother's gasp, sitting in a chair by the bed while he waited for some knowledge as to how this came on. Rydin paced the floor, growing more and more agitated by the moment. The High King kept his distance, knowing the tolls the change could take on someone, even as strong as Sarah was. When the Healer began to examine her she thrashed about on the bed, moaning in her agony. Her hands clawed at the sheets, arching her back from the bed. Seeing Jareth's agony he stepped back and motioned for all to follow him in to the hall.

Shutting the doors behind him he addressed Rydin, his voice quiet and reserved. "Your Grace, it is as his Majesty predicted. Her change has come upon her quite strongly. It may be a few days..."

"Days?" No one bothered to turn to look at Aireya, all evidently as surprised as the next.

"Indeed your Majesty. I suggest that she be kept tightly shut up in her room. I have no draught that will ease her in this time. My suggestion is to find a man of great…strength to stay with her. He will need it, as will she."

"There is no one for her that might be trusted with such a situation as this." Rydin growled the words through gritted teeth as Aireya stepped forward.

"Thank you. You may go."

"Your Majesties." Bowing the Healer backed away and disappeared. When Sarah's cries began to grow through the door it was all Jareth could do not to rush to her aide.

"Rydin, please hear me. She cannot suffer through this alone." He backed away as the Queen took a step toward him.

"You cannot ask me to ruin my granddaughter. I cannot, will not allow it. I shall take her home to Ivy and she shall be shut up in her rooms for the duration of her changing."

"You would allow her to suffer? Rydin, you are not thinking clearly my friend." Dracomus stepped forward, placing a bracing hand against his shoulder.

"Jareth…go to her." Aireya moved forward, ignoring the shocked looks that turned her way.

"Mother?"

"Go. I give you leave to go to her. I will lock the way behind you." Aireya ignored her husband's glare, Rydin's anger was harder to ignore.

"I will not stand for this. I will not permit it."

As Jareth moved into the door way, Aireya nodded and motioned him in. With a deep breathe he moved quickly, shutting the door behind him, just as it turned into an immovable wall, barring any other from entering.

"Your Majesty, I cannot stand by and watch my granddaughter ruined. You must open that door!" Dracomus grabbed him around the waist, holding his attempt at barreling through the wall.

"Go home Rydin. It is done. I will send for you when the changing is complete."

Straightening up and jerking his cloak back in place, Rydin turned to look at Dracomus. "All these years I have served you, you would stand by and allow this to happen against my wishes. Have I not served you well and protected you and yours?"

"You have my friend. But we cannot allow her to suffer, even for your sensibilities."

"And if she should become pregnant? What then? Will you have her shamed before the court? Give her babe to the highest bidder in secret?"

"Rydin, should my son take the innocence of your granddaughter I will marry them myself. As you her guardian and I High King of this realm I can force them to marry should we wish it."

"So you would force her to choose, something you assured her would not happen?"

"If it comes down to it, yes. For your sanity and my own. Do you really want her to suffer?"

"No, but nor do I want her ruined. When that door opens, an announcement will be made, or I will resign my position." So turning he left, not looking back. The Irishman was sure to have enough drink to drown them both through the next few days.

Standing at the foot of the bed, Jareth watched her thrash and kick, her hands pulling at her hair and her arms, seemingly intent on clawing the very skin from her body. Removing his cloak, shirt, and boots, he climbed in to the bed next to her, flinching a bit when she wrapped herself around him like a second skin, squirming and crying out against him.

"Jareth…"

"I'm here Precious." Lowering his head to hers, holding her face between his hands he began to kiss her, softly at first, then deeper, harder as her cries and wanting overcame them both.

Laughing and stumbling about Sophie, Vale, and the Princes entered the castle. Standing at the head of the stairs in deep conversation, the High King and Queen argued, though the topic of their conversation was unknown, it was the King's paling and the Queen's summoning of her hand maiden that halted their steps.

"To the East wing Tallie."

Dorian and Garin groaned at once together, the High King merely watched her go, causing Sophie and Vale to look to the Princes for answers.

"Apparently my parents are having quite a row. Mother has not visited the East Wing for many years." Dorian took Sophie's arm, pulling her towards the stairs. "Come dearest, I'll explain in your suite." Nodding Sophie followed, winking at a blushing Vale.

"Are you tired Vale?" Garin turned to smile at her, sweeping her up into his arms, reveling in her squeals of laughter. Shaking her head no, she kept quiet, her nerves getting the better of her. "Will you always be so silent wife? I thought I married a spitfire."

"Garin!" Laughing she wrapped her arms about his neck, sighing in pleasure when his lips met hers. Instead of taking the stairs he poofed them away to his rooms.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes. Will you tell me about your mother and father?"

"Of course. But first…where were we?" Leaning his head down he kissed her once more, softly, nipping at her neck, running his hands slowly up her arms. There were no giggles this time, no protests as he took her hands and led her towards the bed.

Dorian opened the doors to his suite, leading Sophie in side by the hand. "Thirsty?"

"You wouldn't happen to have any of that Elven wine would you?"

Smirking he pulled a bottle out from behind his back, complete with goblets. "It was quite good wasn't it." Laughing Sophie walked to the terrace opening the doors and letting the cool breeze inside. She shivered a bit as a soft kiss touched her collar bone. Dorian came up behind her, placing a single hand on her hip, the other offering her a goblet of wine. Taking it she sipped at it slowly. Leaning her head back against his chest she closed her eyes. She kept her thoughts clear, focusing on nothing lest he try to be sneaky and pry again. He had on more than one occasion bought her some trinket she had overly admired in the town shops, or brought her something she wanted without voicing it. When he had finally admitted that he could see into her thoughts she had decided that best she not have any when he was around.

"So are you going to tell me about your parents?"

"Hmm. Well, it's a rather short story. My mother and father had a rocky beginning. My mother was promised to another, in the mortal word. My father saw her and decided he had to have her. It was when he felt her touches of magic that he realized she might belong to the Fae world. Seeking out her origins he found that she was the orphaned child of a Kingdom within the Unseelie court. However, it was also a court he had warred with. Most likely our family was the very reason she was orphaned. So without car he snatched her from the mortal realm and brought her here, just as her changing was upon her. Using her changing as an excuse to marry her, he forced her hand. In the end, my mother moved into the East Wing, refusing to come out, refusing to take part in the wedding ceremony. It took years for her to finally emerge. Then somehow at one point, we can't be sure, her feelings changed. The man she despised became the man she loved. That was around the time Jareth came along. Dorian and I shortly followed. Then Mina of course. When my mother nearly lost her life my father demanded that she be given a draught from that day forth to keep her from becoming with child, and so it was done."

"As odd as this is going to sound, that is actually quite romantic. It's like some Irish tale of the Highland Lord coming to steal a bride away and hand fasting with her till marriage. Of course, it was frowned upon there too." Chuckling, she turned as he pulled away, a confused look crossing her features. When he lowered himself to one knee she nearly dropped her glass.

"Sophie, I know that you are not of this world. I care not. You would give me great happiness until the fade take me if you would agree to become princess of my heart. Will you marry me and share all that I have with me until the end of our days?"

"Oh Dorian… I want to say yes but, I am mortal. My life will be so short. Is that really what you want? To watch your wife fade away and die as mortals do? Have you no other love?"

"None, and your argument is useless my dear. You will not have a changing as Sarah but the longer you stay here the more magic will begin to enter you. You will live as I live, off the magic of the land. So what say you now?"

"How soon can we be married?" Peals of laughter rang out in the hall as Dorian swung her up into the air, crushing her against him. Lowering his head he kissed her senseless, taking the breath from her lungs in one great whoosh. "Hang the protocol." Shocked he pulled away from her just as her hands reached for the buttons of her dress.

"Sophie…are you sure?"

"Scared Dorian?" Grinning, she pushed one after another until the dress slipped from her shoulders to pool at her feet. With a sharp intake of breath she was back in his arms, the world fading tonight as he took all her attention.

Jareth pulled back to stare at Sarah. It was really unfair to take advantage of her in such a situation. His concern for her grew as he knelt by the bed. He flinched each time she called his name. Pulling a small vial from his pocket he uncorked it, staring for some time at the amber liquid inside. With a heavy sigh he poured it in to the glass of water by her bed, lifting her up so that she might take a sip or two. Exhausted, wishing he knew the answer to all their questions he began to undress, then slid in the bed beside her, pulling her to him slowly, no longer able to handle her cries. When she arched against him, wrapping herself around him like a second skin he breathed a heavy sigh and succumbed to the only cure he could give her.

Aireya paced her rooms, wondering what was happening with Jareth and Sarah. Shame she had not been able to give her answer before…

Well that was another matter. There was no help for it now. All would be settled as soon as she opened that door. Something she had no intentions of doing before the second day. Sighing she settled down on her chaise as Tallie entered with a tray of her dinner.

"It's not fair for you to torture the master so Milady. He is most put out. Is there nothing you can say that might ease his suffering?"

"There is. I will not have him ruling over me as if I am one of his subjects Tallie. I thought we shared a mutual respect."

"Aye, that you do Milady, but you can't keep throwing fits to get your way."

"But it works…" Tallie couldn't help but laugh at the smug smile on her face.

**~Authors note: The next chapter is email only. You know what to do and you know how to get to me. If not PM me and I will email it to you after your provide your email and your AGE.~**


	20. Chapter 20

**~As always credit must go to my Beta Joie Cullen. Her constant little notes in my story are the best part of my day and make me laugh along with her. I have the best beta ever! Again, I own nothing of the Labyrinth if you saw it in the movie and or book. Only that which I created is mine.~**

Jareth stood in the bathroom, leaning against the counter. Fully dressed and a bit unsteady, these last few days of little to no sleep had taken a toll on him but he would be the last to complain. Sarah's changing had kept them shut up for two whole days, her shape and features having been added to over time. Adding a lash dash of color to his hair he did without the glamour, letting the harshness of his eyes give testimony to his state. Sarah wouldn't like it, beautiful flower that she had become, but they might as well be honest and get this over with. He would stand beside her, whatever her decision, for now. Opening the door he moved in to the room, his breath catching in this throat. Sarah had just finished putting her hair back in a simple braid, it brushed at the lower side of her bottom causing her gently pointed ears to look more pronounced. Her creamy skin now matched the paleness of his own perfectly and her clear green eyes seemed to pierce him in place. She was of the Fae now, and most radiant to boot. Genevieve was going to eat her tongue when she saw her. The green dressed accented her eyes perfectly making it hard for him to look away. Frowning at him, she moved closer, running a hand down his cheek.

"You are so tired. Perhaps we should spend another day abed Jareth. I do not wish for you to become ill merely to protect me."

"I am not ill Sarah. Merely tired. I will get much more sleep when I know that this is over and done with. Come, let us face this together and then we will discuss sleep once more." He smiled softly at her, taking her hand and kissing it. When she nodded he moved to the wall, placing their hands against it. It did not surprise him when her own magic surged forth and removed the barrier, allowing them to step through. Aireya awaited there, beaming even though she couldn't help the gasp that spilled forth.

"My dear! Why you are most radiant Sarah! Fae suits you. You were indeed born into this life." Turning to Jareth she frowned, taking in her son's sorry state. "I gather you have not slept."

"Not much." Reaching over he took Sarah's hand in his, moving closer to her so that they were shoulder to shoulder.

"Indeed. Rydin will be most put out if we wait much longer."

"He is here?" Sarah ignored the fact that they spoke as if she were not there, merely reveling in Jareth's closeness.

"Yes, and…eagerly awaiting news of his granddaughter."

"I see." Jareth stiffened a bit, ignoring the odd glance Sarah gave him.

"Shall we to the study then?"

"Let's." Sarah followed Aireya, keeping pace with Jareth who moved a bit slower. From his tiredness perhaps or from merely not being in the mood to deal with this she wasn't sure. Sighing it was her turn to ignore Jareth's glance. Reaching the study they allowed the guards to open the doors. Sarah grunted her displeasure as the King and Rydin stood, watching them as they entered. Rydin stared at Sarah as if she had grown a second head. Turning to take in Jareth's state he started forward, his hands balling in to fists at his side. No one missed the gesture as Sarah released Jareth's hand and stepped in front of him as if to shield him.

"Aside Sarelyn!" Growling at her he quickened his steps only as the King grasped him from behind.

"Remember where you are friend and who he is. You would forfeit your life were you to attack him and we can't have that."

"Father, sit down." All eyes turned to Laelyn, Sarah rolling hers, Aireya's narrowing. Genevieve smiled happily in the corner, apparently oblivious to the current situation.

Rydin sat in the nearest chair, right at the edge as if to spring at any moment.

"Well son, Sarah, do sit down. I believe we have a discussion that is most important." Dracomus motioned to the chairs furthest from Rydin, putting Sarah next to her mother.

"So Jareth, we will let you speak first, answer only that which is most important. Is Sarah still innocent?"

Rydin stood, Dorian, who had come out of nowhere shoving him back into his seat. "Sit. Listen."

Dorian stood sentinel next to Rydin's chair. He knew well that Rydin could over power him at any time but that did not matter. He wouldn't, at least till he could no longer help it.

"No Father." Sighing as Rydin stood and was once more shoved back in to his chair; Sarah rolled her eyes. Jareth shook his head at her, effectively keeping her quiet for now.

"Your intentions?"

"To make her my wife. If she'll have me."

"IF?" Rydin came unglued, barreling past Dorian towards Jareth. Sarah stood once more, placing herself between them.

"Stop this at once!" Aireya, Laelyn, and Sarah all shouted at once, effectively pinning all the men in place.

"I believe that Sarah has a question to answer, should my son wish to ask it again."

"And her honor? What of that Your majesty?" Rydin growled between his teeth, glaring daggers at his granddaughter.

"Rydin, a marriage will settle all that." Harrumphing he moved back to his seat, plopping down.

"Excuse me?" Apparently having just caught on, Genevieve suddenly realized why they were all there. _"You have lain with my sister?"_

"How observant you are my dear." Jareth ignored her, Raising an eyebrow in question at the answering Mordin.

"This cannot be! Mother, Father, you must find her a husband at once. Let us settle this that way!"

"Genevieve hush your foolish mouth. Not another word." Mordin tugged his daughter back into her seat, ignoring her shocked cry of outrage.

Ignoring the present room, Jareth knelt down before Sarah, speaking quietly. "This is not how I wished this would be Sarah. I want you to be my wife because that is your wish, not something that was forced upon you. Should you deny my suit I will leave this place and never return to your side as a suitor but merely a friend. Regardless of the outcome this is your choice and I will have it no other way. If you accept me it will be because you wish to be my wife, my love, my Queen, and nothing more. I give you leave to deny me, as is your right, regardless of protocol." Pulling the little box from his pocket he presented her once more with the large Emerald ring. "Sarelyn, Arch Duchess of Ivy and Champion of the Labyrinth, it is my greatest desire that you would accept my hand and agree to be my wife. What say you Sarah, will you marry me?"

Sinking to her knees before him she took his face in her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks. Leaning forward she kissed him softly, before leaning back to look up at him. "On one condition?"

"Anything!" His shock was evident as she whispered something in his ear to which he began laughing and nodding.

"Yes, then I'll marry you."

The roar was deafening, the shouts and cries of surprise and delight were drowned out for Jareth as he took the ring from the box and placed it on Sarah's finger. Grinning he swept her up in a crushing embrace, kissing her breathless, ignoring the laughter that coursed through the room. When things began to quiet down it was finally the King's turn to speak.

"Sarah, I must ask you if you do this because you love my son or because society demands it?" Sarah frowned, Jareth glared. Rydin didn't care so long as they were engaged. Everyone else waited, holding their breath.

"I believe I can answer that." All heads turned to Aireya making her hard pressed not to laugh at the confused looks on their faces. "You see, I have known since a week before the wedding that she was to accept Jareth's proposal. Had her changing not occurred that evening we would have already been celebrating rather than being at war with each other." This glare was mostly reserved for her husband and Rydin. "Sarah confided in me that though she feared him she loved him too much to let him go. I am sure that she will learn over time, as I have done, that our husbands would never put us aside for another, even if there is forever in front of them." Sitting down on the chaise behind her she leaned back casually, as if having just announced the weather.

"You knew! That's why you allowed me to care for her during her changing." Jareth was in shock, thankful that the question of whether or not she really wanted him was answered. Sarah blushed a bit. Rydin looked extraordinarily put out.

"Wife, you test my patience! Such upheaval for so many days when you had the information to set it right!"

"Well I would have told you if you and Rydin would have listened but you were so busy arguing! Now, no more talk of this. I have a wedding to plan, an engagement to announce." Leaning over towards her husband she whispered rather loudly "_and apparently a husband to find for that one."_ Motioning her heads towards a red faced and crying Genevieve.

"Woman, I think it's time you moved back into your proper wing."

"Indeed husband."

Laughter rang out, all but the tear faced Genevieve joining in the celebration. Sarah stayed by Jareth's side for the remainder of the discussion. The King refused to allow them to excuse themselves, calling the entire family together for a celebration of sorts, minus Vale and Garin who were already on their honeymoon.

If the crashing and wailing in the next room were anything to go by Genevieve was seriously pissed. Not that Sarah gave a damn. Cradled in her future husbands lap, she stroked his hair, humming to him, as a happy Toby played at their feet with Hoggle, Ludo, and Didymus.

"Are you sure Sarah?"

""Hush, go to sleep." Chuckling he kissed her forehead, before leaning over to hand Toby yet another crystal. The last three having been thrown at the wall. Apparently the sparkles were more interesting upon impact.

"I am not tired woman. Answer me."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Well I must say that I don't mind having a babe so soon but I merely thought you would like time to grow a bit more. You are still young Sarah."

"I know. Perhaps we will wait but I am serious. At least one Jareth in the next two years."

"I would deny you nothing." Growling playfully he nipped at her bottom lip, smirking when she yelped and melted against him. "Besides, making the babe is one of the fun parts."

"Jareth!" Squealing with laughter as she was crushed against him, Sarah squirmed to free herself of his grasp. Without warning she slid to the floor, laying most becomingly right next to Toby, grinning at her escape.

"Will he always remember Jareth? Coming here, staying with me?" Joining her on the floor he sat behind her, placing his head against her hip as he leaned over to stare at the boy.

"He will. For he shall always be here. When he is older I intend to make him an Elden of the realm. He too can live here as Sophie does, if that is his choice."

"Oh thank you!" Sarah rolled, laughing when his face smothered against her stomach. Turning his head to grin at her he reached out and pulled Toby to them. Enjoying this new game Toby began to crawl all over them, laughing and tickling broke out amongst them all, Jareth's subjects merely shaking their heads in amazement at them. Who'd have thought it?"

When Sarah woke, an arm about her waist, she could hardly be shocked. Much to Rydin's displeasure Sarah refused to sleep anywhere but in Jareth's rooms, threatening to postpone the wedding as long as she possibly could if he did not stop his ranting. When Aireya came in Sarah suddenly found herself clothed in a beautiful gown beneath the covers, Jareth likewise dressed in a poets shirt and breeches to match.

"You know, I can feel the magic Jareth." Laughing Aireya took a seat, shaking her head. "Rydin is going to be unbearable until the two of you marry."

"Then why don't we? Can't we get married today?" Jareth sat straight up, his hair a wild mess of disarray, Sarah laughing at his shock.

"Sarah, this is a royal wedding my dear. It cannot simply be thrown together as Garin and Vale's was. There must be a proper announcement of the engagement, being a ball, and then the wedding plans themselves will take at least many aboveground months…."

"She is ticking that off in her head isn't she?" Sarah grinned at Jareth who nodded at her in answer.

"I don't want to just get married Sarah. I want no doubt as to you being my wife. I will not have it questioned. We will marry formally which can take some time. Then the Crowning ceremony will be held that same weekend before we can leave."

"Leave?" Rolling his eyes he mouth the word 'honeymoon' at her. She mouthed right back 'Aboveground?' to which he wiggled his eyebrows playfully and nodded his assent. "Yay!" Throwing herself at him they rolled across the bed, however, when the kissing became too much Aireya couldn't help but clear her throat.

"As I was saying, we might as well get this started. Sarah, it is time for you and Jareth to break your fast so that you can go and discuss the betrothal contract with Dracomus."

"Yes Aireya." Smiling she ran from the bed to the bathroom, fixing her appearance while Jareth leaned against the headboard, hands folded behind his head.

"You look well rested now Jareth."

"I am."

"How angry are you?"

"Scores, mother."

"I was going to tell you. Did you use the amber?"

"I did. I poured the bottle in her water before so that she would not conceive."

"You know it does not always work."

"Yes well, it does not matter. Sarah assures me that she would like to have a child within the first two years. That was her condition that I agreed to for her to marry me."

"How lovely!" She laughed at Jareth's expression. "Don't frown. She may be young but Sarah is not like other girls Jareth. Having been raised aboveground and in her situation she is much more mature in some areas, perhaps less in others. You'll make wonderful parents."

"That does not excuse you keeping my future wife's acceptance of my proposal from me."

"Yes well, it was much more fun this way. Mostly for you it seems." Chuckling she poofed away in a pool of flowers as the pillow Jareth had thrown landed amongst them.

**~Authors note: It's not over! So stay tuned! Oh, and I am really really wanting to get to 100 reviews and I am soooo close! Please review, even if you say one word I don't care. I got so many wonderful comments through email. Please, let me hear from you by review ~**


	21. Chapter 21

**~I own nothing as usual. I know it's been too long. I apologize but to list my reasons would be a story all its own. I only ask that you forgive me and thank you for staying with me through all my drama, real or otherwise. Thanks to my Beta for sticking with me although I kinda skipped this chapter in without having her Beta it. Thanks for always understanding Joie! Posidena thank you for the review! This chapter is dedicated to you, think of it as WISH GRANTED! hehehe. ~**

"Eldens and Elders of the realm, it is with great pleasure that I announce to you that Jareth, King of the Goblins and heir to the throne of the High Court has chosen a bride!" Dracomus waved his hands, attempting to silence the deafening roar of delight that broke out amongst his guests. Jareth chuckled, decked out in all his finery, crown upon his head, waiting for the double doors to open. A loud whistle broke out from over the dais, brining things to quiet once more. The Royal Family turned to look at Dorian who merely shrugged and grinned, folding his hands behind his back once more. The King took back to his speech, the joy and mirth rolling off of him in scores. "May I present to you your future Queen of the Goblin City, Her Grace, Seralyn, Arch Duchess of Ivy."

When the double doors opened Sarah slowly made her way in to the room. As instructed she walked slowly towards the dais, smiling at a beaming Jareth. Stepping down he met her halfway, taking her left hand so that the large Emerald on her finger glimmered for all to see. He kissed her cheek softly, noticing the slight tilt of her mouth and how a pout was beginning to form. Chuckling he swept her up in his arms like a groom carrying his bride and escorted her the rest of the way, nuzzling her ear. "Hang protocol." Giggling she heard the approving shouts and joy spread throughout the entire room. It seemed the people had waited long enough for a Goblin Queen. For the moment all was well.

"Dorian, your mother sure can throw a party."

"That she can, love. Tell me something. Do you want all this?"

"All what?" Sophie for once was utterly bemused.

"A ball for our engagement, a large wedding….you know all this?" Dorian gestured around the room as Sophie laid her head against his shoulder.

"I don't need all of this. I just want you. You have plenty of time to make me feel like a princess later."

"I thought that's what you might say. Come…." Standing he took her hand, seeming a bit more serious than usual. Sneaking out the terrace doors he took her around the palace to a small side door. Grinning at him she crept inside and froze. Having just stepped inside a small chapel there at the front stood Dracomus, Jareth, Garin, Rydin, and of course Shaemus.

To the left a beaming Aireya, Vale, and Sarah waited.

"Oh…."Mouth hanging open she took Dorian's offered arm, her other hand gripping the flowers that suddenly appeared in her hand. Slowly making their way up the little aisle she was too in shock to speak.

Rydin took his place up front and slowly began to speak the words that would join them as man and wife. The women all watched silent and teary eyed save Sarah. Her eyes rested on another who only had eyes for her as well. Grinning she winked at him only to see him chuckle. Without warning a sharp pain gripped her, stealing her breath and breaking the eye contact she held with her future husband. Pulling her arms against her chest she inhaled sharply, gritting her teeth as her eyes rolled back in her head, willing herself by sheer strength not to move. She was not about to ruin this wedding. Biting her lip she kept her arms pulled in against her, opening her eyes to see Jareth staring at her in concern. Shaking her head she nearly shouted in frustration as he moved, just a bit, as if to come towards her.

"No!" The words were mouthed though they were a shout in her head. Her hand shot forward to stop him before he could come to the rescue again. Shaking her head once more she turned to watch her Grandfather marry her best friend, trying desperately to hold it together. When the ceremony ended Sarah allowed Jareth to wrap her arm through his, grateful for the support to keep her from tumbling to the ground. Exiting the door the party had moved outside, those still at the ball shouting and yelling their joy, a grand carriage, Unicorn drawn waiting for the newly married couple. Sophie turned surprised to Sarah and Jareth.

"A gift, my sister, from Sarah and I." Bowing low at the waist Jareth was careful not to jostle Sarah, though he was ready to throttle her. Something was not right here.

Sophie threw her arms around them both, hugging them tightly. Sarah could only be glad she didn't hear the gasp of pain it brought to her lips. Congratulations were exchanged, Jareth prying Sophie from Sarah and just like that her best friend was gone even if only for a time.

"Take her to my suite Jareth through the side door. Your father and I will join you as soon as we can." Aireya rarely missed anything.

"Thank you Mother." Lifting her in his arms he cringed as she gasped in pain and promptly fainted on him."

"She is of the Fae Rashem this should not be happening!"

"We cannot control everything My King."

"Bah!" Jareth collapsed in a chair, having frightened Tallie off with his shouting for her to fetch the healer. Who was, at the moment, doing nothing to reassure him. He stood as his parents entered the room, the look on his face making them both freeze for a moment.

"Jareth, come with me son."

"I'm not leaving her."

"Jareth….." Sarah's eyes fluttered and he was instantly on his knees beside the bed.

"Sarah….what is it precious?"

"Go….with your….father…." She promptly passed out again as Rashem's hands moved slowly above her body.

"By the Gods….she commands me leave when she is suffering! Mother…" Turning in a panic he stared at her, seeking answers he did not have.

"Go Jareth. Give her some peace. I will stay with her and send for you should anything change. Go have a drink." She pulled a chaise near Sarah, knowing that Tallie would come nowhere near Jareth when he was like this.

"I swear by the Gods you are all hell bent on driving me mad!" Storming from the room he dropped down heavily into a chair right outside. He would go no further. When the glass appeared before him he drank it to the last drop without question then would take no more. He ignored his father next to him.

"Are you sure?" Aireya was in shock. It simply wasn't possible.

"I'm afraid so Your Majesty. Should I?..."

"No! I must speak with my family first. Sarah should be a part of this as well. The final decision will be hers. Please, send for Rydin as you leave and tell my husband and son that they might enter once more. You are to speak of this to no one Rashem. You understand?"

"Yes You Majesty. I shall await word of your family's intention to this matter. I have given her something for the pain. She should awaken soon."

"Thank you Rashem, for all you have done."

"It is my greatest pleasure to serve you My Queen." Bowing he backed out of the room. Aireya rolled her eyes as the shouting commenced followed by the door being thrown open and Jareth being bodily dragged into the room by Dracomus and Rydin.

"WELL?"

"There is no need to shout Jareth. Sarah needs her rest after all that she has been through this day."

"Mother….I cannot take another minute of this. You must tell me what I desire to know or I shall indeed go insane."

"Well Jareth, it's quite simple. Sarah's body is newly changed and it needed time to rest that it has not received." She stayed seated as her son began to pace. The color had drained from Rydin and Dracomus' faces though apparently it was taking Jareth longer to wrap his pretty little head around it. Perhaps because he had never before been through it himself as they had.

"That does not make sense mother. Sarah's body heals naturally as she is of Fae now. Why should it be causing her pain?"

"Because Jareth, being newly changed it was not ready to sustain a babe as well."

Time indeed stood still. If all the forces of the earth could have shifted beneath their very feet he would not, could not have felt it. Falling to his knees beside the bed once more a terror rose up within him. To have this chance to be together once more, to finally have his only love at his side…..only to have to face the possibility that she might be ripped from him once more, but forever? For once Sarah was right, forever simply was too long to live without her. Now she was in danger, because of him.

"What do we do...?"

**~Cha-Ching! Man I love cliffies! Sorry! Almost to 100 reviews! WOOT! I really am sorry, long story short: Husband had surgery, Kids started back to school, cheer, football, and we have a new English Bulldog puppy. Plus work. Yikes! Thank you for staying with me. Love you all!~~**


	22. Chapter 22

**~With the time that I have I have decided to write another chapter. So here you go. I don't own it the creators of Labyrinth do! ~**

When Sarah awoke the next morning she felt as if she had been beaten quite thoroughly. Sitting up slowly in the bed she took in her surroundings. Jareth slept beside her, practically falling off the bed as if intentionally keeping his distance. Aireya slumbered on a chaise, looking quite uncomfortable with dracomus lounging on the floor, leaned up against her. Rashem, the healer, stood looking out the window. His shoulders slumped as if a great weight pressed up on him. Folding an arm against her stomach she shoved herself to the edge of the bed, apparently startling the healer who swirled around to face her.

"Please Your Grace. Don't get up. You need your rest." He whispered, though he held his hands out pleadingly. Moving quickly towards the bed, he stood as if to shove her back down on it.

"Alright. Alright, calm yourself Rashem." Grimacing she lay gently back on the bed. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong? You look positively ashen. Please, sit." Patting the bed she glared when he made as if to move away. Frowning in acknowledgment he sat, uncomfortably so.

"Your Grace, you are….with child. As your body has just completed it's changing so recently it was not prepared to accommodate a babe. It puts you at great risk." He patted her hand when she gasped and Sarah could only frown.

"What do we do?"

"There are two options before you Your Grace. One would be to take the risk. Carry the child and be as safe as you can."

Sarah nearly growled as he hesitated to continue on.

"Rashem, I believe my future wife asked you a question." They both turned to look at Jareth. He lay back on the bed watching Sarah closely.

"Yes, forgive me Your Majesty. The other option would be to….end the danger. Give yourself a year. Get married and try again."

"I thought babies, especially royal ones, were a precious commodity in the underground. Did you not tell me that it is immensely difficult for the Fae to produce children?" Now she turned to Jareth for answers.

"Indeed they are Sarah. Though as much as I want this child and fear we might never have another chance, the fear of forever without you would drive me mad. Forgive me, for laying this burden upon you. I thought I had protected you against this."

"There is nothing to forgive Jareth. We are two adults, very much in love I might add. Though you might hate me for it Jareth I cannot give up this child. I love you…but I love our child too. Don't ask me to choose between you."

Sighing heavily he stood and made his way around the bed to kneel before her. "I promise you on the blood of mine own that we will have another child Sarah. Stay with me, give yourself time to heal, let us get married and share a wondrous year together, but I beg of you….listen to Rashem. Do not take yourself away from me only to keep this child."

"I can't. Don't you understand that I can't! I cannot do this thing that you ask of me! I cannot kill our child. Don't ask this of me." Much to everyone's surprise Sarah burst into tears, folding her arms across her body as if to protect the child and pulling away from Jareth.

"Alright love. But you must promise me something."

"Anything Jareth…"

"You will do everything that Rashem tells you to do without question. No matter how much you dislike it. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Embracing each other Rashem excused himself as the Queen stepped up near the bed.

"You are sure Sarah?"

"Yes Aireya. I'm sure. I cannot take a life, especially of one who is so dear to me. I beat the Labyrinth, I can do this."

She ignored Jareth's huff, amazed that he could still be aggravated at a time like this.

"It is your choice my dear. I will go speak with your grandfather and mother. I think I shall have your room refreshed so that you might be moved there. Rashem will be in shortly to explain the next month to you in detail."

"Month?"

"You promised Sarah." Now it was both their turn to huff at each other.

"Fine! I'm going back to sleep." Rolling over she pulled the covers up over her head, sighing as the tears began to dribble down her cheeks.

Jareth shut the door behind his parents, excusing Rashem to get some rest as well. He could watch over her long enough for Rashem to get some sleep. They would need him in the days to come.

"Please tell me you are joking."

"I'm afraid not Rydin. Sarah is indeed with child." Dracomus sat down in front of Rydin, though he did not meet his eyes. Tortured as he looked.

A tapping at his elbow produced a large bottle of whiskey. "I canna understand th' bloody problem with these here children. Runnin off ta get married in a wee chapel to some Princely beast. Makin babies wit' a man they haven'a married yet. S'bloody unheard of it is. Drink Rydin. Some whiskey ought to make ye feel a might bit better than ye look at th'moment."

"Thank you Shaemus."

"Ye can thank me later when ye'renumb." Shaemus scuttled to the nearest chair, climbing to sit atop it and glare at the King. "Ye stole me grandbabe ye did. Now ya mean to be stealin 'is? Tis somethin to be said for havin all th' bloody power aint there Dracomus?"

"I didn't steal your granddaughter. She married Dorian because she loved him."

"Didna steal…..Why ye bloody well did! Shouldna introduced em ye daft fool! Now tha wee lass is gonna have a bairn afore she is ready. Tis troubled times ye've brought amongst yer own Dracomus. I always warned ye it'd be so."

"Shameus take thee off and do what you do best and drink yourself into a better mood! Your precious grandbabe will be back afore the week is over and I will do all in my power to protect her Grace and that of my grandchild!"

"Bloody fool he is, that one." Shamues jumped down from his chair, scuttling into the other room but leaving the bottle of Whiskey with Rydin who poured out a good measure for himself and Dracomus both.

"She'll survive."

Rydin frowned at his longtime friend. "I should hope so Dracomus. If anything should happen to my granddaughter I will resign my position and leave this place for good. Perhaps Mina would have a place for me."

"You would end our friendship so easily?"

"Easily? Did I not protest at him sharing her bed? Have I not asked that he be kept apart from her all this time? I have had her in my thoughts. The royal family has had their son in their thoughts. I see it with my own eyes and if you cannot then you are fools." Pushing back his chair and swallowed his drink in one long gulp.

"Rydin, they love each other. Perhaps more so than we have ever loved. This is their fate. They have fought long and hard to be together. Do you think the fates would be so cruel as to rip them apart now?"

"The fates are cruel Dracomus. The Gods did not smile on me the day they took my lady wife. I have never loved another. The Gods will not be so kind to you should she die….for I am sure that if what you say is true then Jareth will not be long to follow her into the great fade."

"I pray that you are wrong Rydin."

"Don't we both."

Turning he left the King to his drink, Sitting on his bed to stare at the ceiling and simply breathe.

Sarah sat up in the bed once more, the fire within her stomach finally subsiding. Jareth was gone, the bed beside her empty. Rashem sat on the chaise, reading a book with odd symbols, the language of the Fae she supposed.

"How are you feeling?" Closing his book he stood and made his way to the seat beside the bed.

"Much better actually. Hungry, a little moody, and overwhelmed perhaps."

"I understand that you have decided to keep the babe?"

"Yes."

"Well then, let's go over do's and don'ts. Don't roll your eyes; it's very unbecoming of Your Grace."

Sarah stopped her eye rolling only to laugh. "Is this a lesson for my health or are you going to teach me Fae etiquette?

Chuckling softly he chucked her under the chin before continuing. "I am under strict orders to tell you to stay abed, do as your told, eat only what is given to you, etc. etc. But I am not going to do that. The Kings intentions are well but they will not keep you safe. I will be your personal healer until the birthing when a lady of your choosing may take over that position. Until then I have a few simple rules for you to follow. No stairs. It is too much of an exertion for your body right now. Once you have made it past the first month we will try them out and see how you feel. When you become tired you must rest. When you become hungry you must eat. Whenever you are in pain you must tell me so I can give you something for it. It will not hurt the babe. Do you understand?"

"Yes but what can I do?"

"You can walk about. Read. Perhaps Jareth will take the time to teach you the Fae language. It is quite easy to learn. No riding and no long walks. I am sure Jareth will not mind carrying you should you wish to go far. No carriage rides and no transporting. They are quite bumpy and not safe for the babe."

"Well at least I don't have to lay abed all day."

"No Your Grace. Such a thing would only weaken you. You will, after all, need your strength in the coming months."

"Thank you Rashem." Without warning she leaned in and threw her arms about his neck. She giggled when he squirmed a bit. Jareth came through the door chuckling, trying hard not to glare at the beet red healer. So he refused to make her stay in bed. Maybe guilt would work.

"I suggest that there be no arguing between the two of you. Sarah should be kept happy and well contented. Anything that upsets her could upset the babe as well. It is not healthy for either of them. I will leave you two to your dinner." Standing from her embrace he made his way to the door, squeezing around Jareth and the tray he held.

"You cannot keep me locked up. It truly isn't healthy Jareth."

"One can dream."

Rolling her eyes she stared at the tray he carried, bringing forth a smirk from Jareth.

"Hungry precious?"

"Duh…."

Sitting down together they began to eat, the silence heavy in the room. She worried about the babe, he about her.

~*~* A month later ~*~*~*

"I wish to return to Ivy in the morning Tallie. Can you send someone for my things?"

Curtsying Tallie left the room, stopping the King on her way through to inform him of Sarah's plans. Growling in frustration Jareth made his way to their rooms, frowning as Sarah began to load her jewelry up in cases.

"What are you doing precious?"

"Rashem said that since I have not had any pains for the last few weeks that I might go home. You can return to the Labyrinth and I can return to take care of the people of Ivy. It will give you time to visit with me when you are not busy. Rashem is coming with us and I have written and informed the Estate that Rayna should be moved in or near the house to assist if we need her. I cannot travel so far as the Goblin Kingdom but Rashem says it is safe for me to return home. Plus your mother will be coming to help plan the wedding.

"Sarah, you promised me you would rest love. I thought the carriage ride was dangerous for you in your situation."

"This is not a situation Jareth, this is our child. Rashem said that now have the pains have stopped and I am a bit more along that there should be no danger so long as I am only returning to Ivy and rest when I get there. Stop worrying. I'm fine, the babe is fine."

Leaning over he placed his arms around her waist, pulling her close and kissing the fabric just over her belly button. Sarah giggled as he cooed and talked to their child. Looking up at her he smirked.

"Forgive me?"

"Don't I always?" Laughing she tugged on his hair, bringing him up for a kiss. When he gently pulled away she frowned.

"None of that. Rashem said none of that." Pouting she went back to packing, singing softly as she went. Toby would be at Ivy tomorrow to visit. Hoggle, Ludo, and Didiymus were already there waiting on her. Vale and Garin, Dorian and Sophie were home as well. Her excitement could be felt as soon as you walked in the room. Jareth chuckled, moving to help her pack much to her astonishment.

"Jareth look!" A beaming Sarah leaned from the carriage doors squealing in pleasure as Ivy came in to view. From the distance she could see People lining the drive awaiting her arrival. Practically bouncing with merriment even Jareth's scowl could not keep her from her pleasure.

"Precious, would you stop bouncing our child around and sit back."

"Don't be silly Jareth. I am not far enough along for any bouncing about to hurt the baby. Calm yourself."

Clearing his throat Rashem leaned forward with a frown. "Forgive me Your Grace but his majesty is right. At two months you are well far enough along for the baby to feel your movements."

"Well how is that possible? It takes forty weeks to birth a baby. Surely it is no bigger than a golf ball right now."

"Forty weeks Sarah? Wherever did you get that idea?" and still Rashem frowned.

"Well that's what happens with all human….." _Shit….way to go Sarah_. Nearly growling in frustration she ignored Jareths smirk as she sat back. Eyeing her tapping foot she was sore tempted to throw her shoe at him.

"Perhaps I was a bit remiss in my duties your grace. Your baby is roughly the size of one of his majesties crystals right now. You only have perhaps four months to go."

"Four months!" Sitting straight up, eyes wide in astonishment she turned to Jareth, the full panic look upon her features.

"Calm Sarah. It's not all that bad my love. You'll have Rashem and Rayna."

"Yes, yes you're right. Forgive me Rashem."

"There is nothing to forgive Your Grace." Opening the carriage doors he didn't miss the squeak of surprise she gave having not realized they had arrived. Jareth came next, lifting Sarah about the waist and setting her gently down on the walk. Vale and Sophie rushed forward only to be stopped by Jareth.

"Gently sisters mine, gently."

"What is the matter?"

"Is she hurt?"

"Nay. We will explain all inside as soon as I get her off her feet." Jareth allowed them small hugs while Sarah pouted at him. Taking her arm he led her inside and lifted her in his arms once more to carry her up the stairs to their room.

"Jareth must you be so overbearing?"

"You promised Sarah. Rashem said no stairs still. Besides, no point pushing it."

"I feel fine!" As soon as the words left her lips she felt a small twinge in her middle, not a pain, but a butterfly effect that had nothing to do with the stairs. "Oh!"

"Precious…are you okay?" Moving quickly up the stairs and into their room he deposited her on the bed, shouting for Rashem who came running through the door.

"Your Majesty?"

"I'm fine Jareth! Fine! I think the baby moved. I felt it." Grinning she rubbed her hands across her small belly.

"Truly?" Chuckling he put his hands atop hers, chuckling when she replaced her hands with his.

Vale and Sophie stood at the door, Vale a bit pale and Sophie smiling.

"Did we just hear right? Sarah are you with child?" Vale shuffled from foot to foot.

"I am Vale."

"I wish you both great joy."

"As do I." Vale and Sophie, both smiling came into the room to sit with Sarah, albeit a bit hesitantly with Jareth there.

"Precious, Vale, Sophie, If you would excuse me I need to check on things at my kingdom. Should you need me?" So saying he placed a crystal beside Sarah's bed on the nightstand, chuckling at her bemused expression as it stayed in place as if glued, no rolling here.

"I'll be fine, stop worrying." Smiling she grabbed a few tufts of his hair, pulling him to her as he leaned down for a kiss. Sophie and Vale turned their heads grinning.

"Later my love." Smiling he backed away, fading into the wall behind them.

"So tell us Dear Sarah, how is it that you and Vale are pregnant at the same time?"

"What?!" Laughing Sarah clapped her hands, careful not to bounce in the bed.

Suddenly the door flung open and in came Ludo, Didiymus, and Hoggle carrying a very excited Toby.

"Toby!"

Rashem moved forward to speak to Toby. "Now Master Toby, you must not bounce on the bed, you must not climb or roll on your sister. Do you understand?"

"Jes. Tob-ee unda tand. Tob-ee no cwimb or hurt Sawah. Tay?" Toby had to stretch to pat Rashems cheek but he just managed with a boost from hoggle.

"Alright then Master Toby."

"Matter Tob-ee see Sawah." With that he climbed from Hoggles arms and climbed up on the bed with his sister. Lying down next to her he patted her cheeks dry of their tears.

"Sawah no cwy. Master Tob-ee here. No more sad."

"Alright Toby, no more sad."

Laughing they began to chatter and talk amongst them all, Sarah dragging Rashem in to the conversation whether he wanted it or not.


	23. Chapter 23

Authors Note:

I know I haven't updated in a while and for that I am truly sorry. I have not forgotten the story nor my readers. My life recently went crazy since my last update and I've been going through a rough time. I hit a writer's block like a brick wall. I am going to work on the story this week and will hopefully have an update for you soon. I hope you can forgive me and I hope you plan on sticking with my story. I can promise you, the end is near…but it's gonna be great!


	24. Chapter 24

**~Here it is! Sorry it took so long. I wont give you any excuses.. lets just say life is crumbling around me. Hopefully it will not carry over here. Hope you enjoy! I do not own the wonderful creation that is the Labyrinth. Period. My Beta Joie Cullen Rocks and has been amazingly patient. Thanks girl ~**

Sarah stared out over the night, the cool breeze ruffling her hair about her shoulders. The Queen stood at her side, mumbling about wedding things to which Sarah could not even pretend to pay attention. It had been three months since her pregnancy had been discovered, her stomach swelled with her and Jareth's child to amusing proprtions. So much for seeing her feet. Smiling, she absently put a protective hand over her stomach. Feeling slightly drained she placed a hand over the Queen's.

"I think I'll go lie down for a moment." Patting gently she moved away without waiting for an answer, paying little attention to the concerned look that passed across the Queen's features. Sarah had often become tired as of late. With only a few weeks left to go she seemed to grow easily fatigued, distracted even.

Squeakems sat in the chair across from the bed, rolling a crystal between his little hands, attempting to mimic the deft movements of his kingys hands with little success. When perty lady came in he cocked his head to the side, watching her intently as he had never done before. He sat a little straighter, big pointy ears tilting up as a groan caught his attention.

"Perty Lady is okay? Squeakem get Kingy now?" Jareth had been absent daily, though his nights were always spent by Sarah's side.

"No Squeakems. I just need rest I think. It's been a long day." Sitting on the side of the bed she gently rubbed her back, watching as Aireya entered the room.

"Sarah dear, I think I shall send for Rayna. Just to have her check you a bit. You've been in the bed most of the day today.

"I'm fine. Truly. Just getting tired faster these days."

"I shall send for her just the same." Aireya twirled on the spot and left Sarah to glare at the empty room save Squeakems.

Jareth stared at Ivy towers from his throne room window. Anytime now…He could feel it. Impatient, he began to pace the floor, cursing the goblins and their trivial matters that were keeping him away from Sarah. The labyrinth at least was ready to give him a pass but it would not last long. When Squeakems appeared he nearly shouted in relief, only to sink into his chair in fear.

"Well?"

"High Queeny say that she gonna bring Rayna to check on perty Lady. She not feel well today."

"Is it time? !" Jareth jumped up from the chair, running for the window.

"Don't think so Kingy. Rayna just come to check perty lady."

"Blast this ridiculous waiting! I simply cannot stand to sit in this castle while she is there without me. Squeakems, send word to my father that a keeper is needed at Goblin Castle."

"Yes Kingy!"

With that Jareth was gone, jumping from the window only to soar towards Ivy, owls eyes guiding his way.

Rayna tsked and frowned over Sarah, Aireya prancing from foot to foot as if she could see past the woman to Sarah. "How long has Your Grace been feeling the discomfort?"

"Nearly all day…" Sarah leaned back against the pillows, snuggling down in to the bed and sighing for its warmth.

"Sarah…Why didn't you say something?" Aireya nervously watched the window. Squeakem having gone it was just a matter of time before Jareth showed up.

"I'm merely tired is all."

Rayna tsked some more and fluffed the pillows behind Sarah's head. "Your Grace will remain in bed for the rest of the evening and the night. In the morning should you not feel completely rested and discomfort free you shall stay abed some more. I will sleep in the adjoining room tonight in case you have a need of me. Simply call me…or I'll hear you shout." Chuckling Rayna bustled to the next room, ignoring her Lady's glare. She was prone to those after all.

When Jareth strolled through the balcony doors he first sought his mothers eyes and found relief there, then he looked upon Sarah and it was short lived.

"What is it? Are you unwell?"

"No Jareth, I'm fine. Merely tired. Come…" Sarah patted the bed next to her, then opened her arms in invitation. He rushed to her side, not missing thewhispered words of his mother. She is near her time…

Nodding he climbed in next to her, brushing her lips softly with his own. With a deep sigh she was asleep.

"How long mother?" He knew she could hear, even though she stood at the doors to leave.

"I think tonight…Rayna says sometime tomorrow…She is well rounded with child, much larger than I thought she would be…It seems odd somehow…." Shrugging she spun on the spot giving Jareth no time to ask what she meant. He took in Sarah's sleeping form, her brow creased in discomfort even while she slept. Saying a silent prayer to the Gods he lay next to her but it was long before he was able to doze away into a fitful sleep.

"Jareth….Jareth!"

Jolted awake Jareth sat straight up in the bed. Fear raked him to his core till he realized it was more an aggravated shout than a pained one. Which didn't last long.

"Jareth….My back…." Sarah struggled to sit up in the bed, jareth gently pushing her back down.

"Oh no you don't. I'll get Rayna…" With a muted curse he stood and observed her, soaking wet from sweat…wasn't it?...Suddenly he realized that what was not sweat was something else…Her water had broken. It seemed finally Sarah realized it too.

"Oh dear….." Sarah lay back upon the bed as Jareth ran from the room, shouting orders like it was midday instead of the dead of night. Rayna was first to enter, then Vale.

"Out! ! Oh no you don't, Vale!" Sarah pointed firmly towards the door, not wishing for Vale to be present for her friends sake.

"Shush. I need a helper and it cannot be you this time Champion of the Labyrinth. It's once more time for you to run your own adventure…with a little help from friends as well." Rayna had effectively silenced Sarah whose mouth snapped shut like a fish thrown back in the water.

Jareth moved to sit behind her on the bed, whispering in her ear. Tilting her head back to look at him she could see only his strength...and the concern in his eyes when he saw her fear. "You will be fine." Of course it came out as a command.

"The baby…"

"Will be fine as well. Now patience love and we'll get through..'

"Your majesty…" Rayna was effectively silenced by his glare. Apparently he wasn't going to leave as was expected. "Well then, you support her there. We'll do the rest."

Nodding his head he lay Sarah back against his chest, placing his hands against her belly as he once more issued a prayer to the Gods that she should live.

Dorian, Garin, Sophie, and Shaemus paced outside the study, unable to sit inside and unable to go up the stairs. Awaiting Rydin they could do no more, only wait as a flustered Vale, who had no time for speaking, ran back and forth, fetching this and that. Sophie winced, reaching out to nearly break Dorians wrist with her grip as a piercing cry issued from up the stairs. Rydin chose that moment to come running in the doors, nearly plowing into Vale who was currently running for the stairs with what appeared to be fresh linens. Grabbing her arms he swung her around.

"My Granddaughter?"

"Not now Your Grace!" Vale kept going, pulling away as if the world depended on the linens. Swinging around to look at the assembled group yet another loud cry rent the air. Making a mad dash for the stairs he took them two at a time, nearly making it halfway before he was tackled from behind.

"Jareth is in there and Rayna will not take kindly to a break in her concentration. Come have a drink and calm yourself…it has just begun." Rydin turned to glare at Dorian and Garin, the two of them dragging Shaemus who apparently acted as anchor incase he continued his attempt up the stairs.

"You, none of you know nothing?"

"No your Grace. Now come have a drink." Garin grinned at the mutiny in Rydin's eyes.

"That's an order Rydin. Come, you will be no help to her there worried as you are." Closing his eyes on a groan Rydin allowed them to peel him off the floor and cart him back down the stairs.

Sagging back against Jareth Sarah clutched at the bed covers. The pain did not stop. It radiated through her very bones, feeling as if it were prepared to snap each one in to little pieces the worst of that being her lower back. Rayna was saying something but she could no longer hear her over the pounding in her head. This was definitely not like what she saw on TV Aboveground.

"You must try again Love…"

"I can't Jareth…please, let me sleep a bit and we'll go again…"

"You can't sleep now. You must fight Sarah. Come Champion, you do not have time…" Rayna's words trailed off at Jareth's glare. The sheer fact was they were now on dangerous time. If the baby was not born soon he could lose them both. Sarah's power was seeping from her very core. It was always so and it was always disastrous.

"Come Sarah, again! One more time darling…you must want to see our babe…."

With tears in her eyes Sarah began again, taking in a long gasping breath she pushed down at the pressure and screamed once more. Jareth felt her pushing back against his chest, nearly cutting off his very breath. Her hands moved to his arms, her nails raking down his skin and leaving bloody trails in their wake. Suddenly there was a pop, the pressure was there but was not so great. Focusing with all her might she heard Rayna through the pounding and didn't stop. A scream once more filled the air.

Collapsing in exhaustion once more, tears pouring down her cheeks it was then Sarah heard it. The cry of a babe, loud and lusty and joyous. Laughing through her tears she felt Jareth's arms come around her and the wetness on her cheeks. Leaning back she kissed him with all her might, the weakness of it not failing to miss him. It was then that the pressure came back. Sarahs hands tightened against Jareths arms and the confusion on Jareth's face was almost comical until Sarah began to scream once more.

"Rayna! What's happening?"

"By the Gods Your Majesty…another comes…." Rayna leaned down shouting instructions, shocked to her core she could not stop to think what this meant for Her Grace.


	25. Chapter 25

**~Wow…so my life is in utter turmoil…but I'm gonna keep going. Here's another for all you awesome fans out there. Thank you so much for your reviews. I appreciate each and every one of them. Joie you rock Beta-chika! Thanks for stickin with me! (If there are any mistakes they are mine. In my haste to get you another chapter I didn't not have my beta check this). Again I own nothing but that of which is mine own creation. *Warning, tissues might be good here.*~**

The hairs on the back of Rydin's neck stood on edge. Too long! It was taking far too long! Pacing the floor the others watched him wear himself out, their suggestions of patience and calm falling on deaf ears. The screaming had begun again and as yet had not stopped. Considering mutiny he turned only to see Garin shake his head, a clear indication that he wouldn't get far. Sighing he began his travels again, an occasional glance up the stairs doing nothing to ease his suffering from the screams that seemed to have no ending.

Jareth sighed in relief as Sarah sagged against him; finally it seemed his second child was born into the world. Leaning forward to smile at a crying Sarah he barely heard the gasp that issued from Rayna and Vale. Clenching the covers in his fist Jareth slid from behind Sarah to hold his arms out for the child. Rayna carefully placed the child in his arms, the silent child, who made no noise; merely lay as if in sleep. Looking down at his daughter Jareth felt the pain begin to spread through his chest, clutching his heart as if to never let go.

"M'sorry Your Majesty."

"Tis not your fault Lady Rayna, you have done all that you could."

"Jareth, what's wrong?" Sitting up further in the bed, exhausted and weak Sarah stared first at Rayna, then at Jareth as he turned. One only had to look in his eyes to know and her cry of despair as she slipped under that black oblivion was almost more than he could bear. Handing the baby to Vale he rushed to Sarah's side, cringing at Rayna's next words.

"She is losing blood…too much..."

His nightmares, it seemed, were finally closing in on him.

Sarah wandered the graying walls of the Labyrinth, running her hand down the jagged stone. Her heart beat was but a reminder of her pain. Lost, but not. Cold, but not. She would meet death with a friendly stare when he came for her. Looking up into the sky she moved aimlessly before finding herself within the center of the Labyrinth.

"Do not wish for death young one. You have many years ahead with his Majesty and a Prince yet to know his mother and the wonders of this world."

Sarah turned to the source of the voice only to see a mist taking shape before her, as it formed it pulsed, almost with the beat of her heart. A blue aura began to glow from the form as it became a shapely woman, looking very much like an old friend though she could not place her.

"My heart, it breaks. Why should I mend it? My love was not enough to save us. This will destroy us! You know not of what you speak. Leave me, leave this place, and go back from whence you came!"

"Even the Champion of the Labyrinth cannot banish me from my own existence. If I go I must take this Kingdom with me. Is that really what you want?"

Her breath caught in her chest, new eyes widening and she sank to the ground in despair.

"I meant no offence. Take me as punishment if you must but leave my King and Prince in peace. "

"I am not here to punish Champion. I am here to share with you the greatest secret of my Labyrinth, a secret that someday I will share with your children, and each and every heir that follows."

"No secret can save my daughter. She is gone unto the fade…" Sobs racked her frame, folding her over and within herself till she could no longer see the soul of the Labyrinth.

"Hear this Champion and hear me well. I've brought you a gift….."

What seemed like hours passed before Sarah's eyes began to flutter open. Rayna tsked and tutted from the end of the bed, Jareth hovered over her, gloves gone and a blue light emanating from his hand.

"Sarah!" Vale's cry of relief was answered with a weak smile. Jareth sank to his knees beside her, placing his head against her stomach.

"You have come back to me."

"Yes, and I shall stay. There is no more danger."

Jareth's head snapped up, his eyes seeking hers, a million questions that she had not the time to answer.

"Vale, give me my daughter."

With a squeak of fright Vale shook her head, backing away as if in pain. "Please…."

"Sarah, you are unwell. I do not wish to upset you Precious…"

"Then I suggest you bring me my daughter or I will scream this estate down around your ears and have you all tossed from my doors before the night can come again."

Jareth sighed and nodded his assent to Vale who lifted the child from her cradle and brought her to rest against Sarah's chest. Sniffling with tears she backed away, kneeling at the edge of the bed.

Running her hand over her daughter's hair Sarah smiled sadly, leaning forward to place a kiss against her little cheek. Snuggling the baby close to her chest she whispered softly in the child's ear…

"Wake up Rosalyn, show me those beautiful eyes that are so like your fathers that we might smile again. We simply cannot live without you dearest…"

She'd lost her mind! Jareth's seemed to go in to shock as Rayna stepped forward to take the child back from her mistress, tears in her eyes. Sadly the lady was going mad. It was a sad sad day for the Kingdom.

The temperature in the room suddenly dropped as all but Sarah seemed to freeze in place. A soft mewling cry issued from the child in Sarah's arms. Sinking to his knees once more, Jareth leaned over only to see eyes the exact replica of his own staring up to meet his gaze.

"Sarah…how?"

"The Labyrinth."

With cries of joy Vale and Rayna ran from the room as Jareth pulled Sarah and Rosalyn to him in a gentle hug. Crossing the room he snuggled his son up in to his arms, bringing him to his mother.

"You have not chosen a name for our son M'Lady…"

"What should you like to call him Jareth?

"I think I should very much like to call him Florian. Is it a strong Fae name..."

"Then Florian he shall be. Florian and Rosalyn, Prince and Princess of the Goblin Kingdom."

**~Psssst…..It aint over yet! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a line and let me know!~**


	26. Chapter 26

**~I own nothing of the Labyrinth, only the characters of my own imagination. Much thanks to my fans and beta for sticking with me for so long. I've just realized that it has taken me nearly a year to write this and so many of you are still here. Thank you for that. We're almost done! For those of you that are looking for the missing chapter you can find it on the writers coffee shop under JHaines. Same story name and penname. If I haven't sent it you can google TWCS JHaines and it will pull up the "secret email chapter." I am having email issues so please feel free to read it there. It is chapter 20!~**

Th**e **day dawned early and bright. The High court was in a flurry, people running this way and that as if pushed by invisible hands to move faster. The High King could be heard bellowing from the great hall, women's laughter tumbling out behind it. A soft crying from behind her brought Sarah's head around as a very pregnant Vale brought forth her son and daughter. Smiling Sarah cuddled them both in her arms and instantly the room became quiet again.

"You must behave today my loves." Snuggling their cheeks one by one Sarah lovingly attended to the twins. Her children were alive and well, flourishing under their parents love and joy. The Labyrinth had indeed been generous. Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth and soon Queen of the Goblin Kingdom had been given a great gift indeed. Something she had, according to the Labyrinth, been born for. As the Fae race had lost more mothers and children in so many years it was now time for a peace. Sarah and her daughter were life breathers. Something that had not been heard of in years, a myth as it were, even in a land of so much magic and myth itself. The ability to pull Mother and child through the birth spread quickly throughout the kingdom. Just as Jareth had been given the gift of the Goblin Kingdom and the saving of wayward and abandon children of the above ground so his wife would be the savior of the underground. Together they would bring life to both realms, her for his, his for hers.

"It is time Sarah." Vale took the children from Sarah, exchanging grins. It had taken a good month but once Sarah was well again Vale had finally dropped her formality and began to call her by her given name. Hopefully that would not change after today. As the attendants entered the room with the most beautiful gown she turned and began to ready herself for a long morning.

Sophie, dressed in her sparkly blue gown merely smiled at her husband and promptly shut the door in his face. Jareth, Dorian, and Garin had spent the entire morning trying to sneak a peek at the bride. As it was custom usually it was an easy thing to achieve but with the High Queen in the room and her protective wards no one as yet had managed to "poof" in the room nor get past the door that would only open at a woman's touch. The High King, too busy shouting orders and causing attendants to drop things was far too busy to help the whining men.

Crossing the room she began helping Vale with Sarah's hair, The High Queen on make-up, and the attendants adding the last touches to the gown. Sarah's gown was something truly magnificent to behold. The bodice was tight like a corset with glittering stones all across the top and encircling her waist. The skirt was all satin and tulle, poofing out like a princess gown with diamonds sprinkled in patterns like the sun with swirling vines wrapping the entire fabric in a glittering array of white. Her heels matched, looking like glittering stars upon her feet. Her veil was also sprinkled with stars, Sarah refusing to wear it down in front of her face. The Royal party would all be wearing Royal purple, save for Sarah's attendants in their midnight blue gowns. When all preparations were finished Sarah stood and made her way to the doors with the others. Smiling the Queen whispered in her ear and quickly left the room.

Sarah waited in a side room listening for each opening of the great doors as one by one the High King, Queen, Sophie, and then Vale passed through the doors, making their way to the dais at which she would be finally wed. The twins were a month old today and would be somewhere in the front seats, watching with their Grandmother and Step-Grandfather as they no doubt bounced happily on their laps. As the music stopped she stepped into the hallway, walking before the doors her head held high.

A Royal Guard stood on each side of the doors ready to sweep them open for her grand entrance. Giving a momentary pause she giggled as she stared at them, wondering if perhaps their very veins had been starched as stiff as they stood. Rydin would be waiting at the front with the others, ready to give her over to her new husband. Fae traditions were a bit odd in that she had to make this final walk alone, proof that she accepted the marriage to her soon to be husband.

When the music began once more Sarah caught herself before she rolled her eyes, well at least not all the way. The Eerie music in no way reminded her of a wedding. As the door swept open she barely caught a smirk from one of the guards at her small lapse of eye rolling. As she swept slowly past the guard she gave a little wink and an "I saw that." That nearly brought the door too swiftly shut against her bottom. Had the whole Kingdom not been watching she'd have laughed aloud. Walking slowly forward she only had eyes for him, in his Regal Midnight Blue Coat and Black attire he looked like some dangerous deviant, smirking at the awe on her face. Struggling not to roll her eyes at the cat who got the cream look on his face she continued on her agonizing stroll until her hand met her Grandfathers. Beaming at him she barely heard his assent to the King that he willing offered his granddaughter in marriage to the Goblin King. When her hand met Jareth's all she could do was stare and pray that she spoke when needed. As if to put her attention on the ceremony Jareth turned to look at his father who had risen from his throne and began to speak in his loud booming tone.

"My Elders and Elden of the Realm, I give you the binding of Jareth, Goblin King and Keeper of babes to his Lady, Her Grace Saraelyn, and Champion of the Labyrinth. Let them be one as is true and good and rule their lands in peace and harmony. Jareth, His Grace Rydin, Hand of the King give you his granddaughter. Honor her, Speak truth to her in all things, give her thy hand and protection and let it never wither or break until the great fade take you both. May you be blessed with many children and much joy. Take this crown within your hands and place it upon thy bride's brow and name her as she was meant to be named."

Bowing Jareth took the silver circlet with its intricate twisting vines littered with Diamonds and Emeralds and placed it upon Sarah's head while speaking "From this day forth though shalt be my honored queen. No longer shall any title be bestowed upon thy name save this, Saraelyn, Goblin Queen and Breather of life."

He ignored the collective gasp that rose from the room, smirking at Sarah with a wink as she nearly groaned a loud. Turning back to the King he placed her hands before his father and a matching crown, though larger with thick branches intertwined and no emeralds, she turned back to him as the High King spoke " Saraelyn take this crown and place it upon thy husband's brow in acceptance of his love , giving him your name."

Smiling as he leaned down a bit Sarah carefully placed the crown upon his head. "I give thee this crown and accept thy name and take my rightful place as your wife and Queen. "

"Your Grace, Do you accept this exchange and give thee over your granddaughter?"

"I do Your Majesty." Stepping forward Rydin placed a kiss on Sarah's cheek, turning to clasp wrists with Jareth. Having done so he stepped down from the dais, the final act showing that Sarah now belonged to Jareth.

"My Elders and Eldens I give you the King and Queen of the Golbin City. Remember your duty to this realm and may the Gods keep you safe. What are you waiting for boy, Kiss her!"

The applause was deafening, Jareth laughing loudly as he swept her into his embrace, kissing her hard and long on the mouth causing her to practically melt against him as she clutched at his jacket. Laughing the family swept forward as the guards ushered the guests out the door and in to the Queens meadow for the Celebration. Sweeping their children into their arms they laughed and smiled with their family, loving embraces and kisses were exchanged. For once it seemed life was being extremely fair.

The Celebration was in full swing, the guests laughing and drinking on the High Kings mounds of gold. Each glass of wine that was served had a beautiful jewel in the bottom, the guests oohing and ahhing over their treasures. The only gloom that hung overhead was a very red in the face Genevieve hiding in the corner, glaring at Jareth and Sarah from her hiding place. She refused to acknowledge the party, furious beyond belief. Mumbling her congratulations she had shoved her way into the party and sat contemplating her next move. Though her mother and father watched her every move after her scandalous outburst before the King she still knew there was a way around this….there had to be.


	27. Chapter 27

**~Long overdue I know. It's been a joy writing this and having you all follow along with me. To be honest I am tempted to do a sequel. Interested in reading one? Let me know by leaving a little comment. Please remember that my story can be found at the Writers Café including the missing piece of the story. I will no longer be updating there but you can get all the missing pieces of lemony fluff! My author name is the same there. Without further ado, I own nothing of the Labyrinth, Jareth, or any creation of the brilliance that is Jim Henson. Enjoy!"**

Mina giggled, watching her brother swing her around the dance floor, their wee babes being passed around the reception like the adorable things they were. Shaemus regaled them all with lovely Irish tunes that he sang off pitch and out of tune. Little Bastian bounced on his father's knee, absolutely confounded by his little cousins. When Dorian nodded her way she smiled and made her way through the crowd to him.

"Have you found the little strumpet yet?"

"She pouts in the corner. Mina, are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely. It's the perfect plan. Surely you can see that yourself. They are both the most agitating selfish creatures. They truly are perfect for each other."

Turning, brother and sister stared across the room at Genevieve. Dorian could hear her horrid thoughts as if she were practically shouting it around the room. Thank the Gods few had his talent or their might be a mutiny at this wedding.

"It's your risk Mina. Mayhap your husband won't be too put out."

"Oh, he'll only be too delighted. You'll see."

Shrugging Dorian walked away as Mina made her way over to Genevieve.

"Good evening Milady. I was wondering if I might perhaps have a moment. There is someone I should very much like you to meet."

"Indeed your Highness. I would be most honored." Simpering prettily Genevieve stood and followed Mina across the room, scowling behind her back. Her hands scrunched in to tiny little fists it took all she had not to throw a tantrum right there. Blast her parents for making her come! This truly was wretched!

"Genevieve I should like to introduce you to my brother in law, Carrick. He is King of Briars End as I am sure you are aware and hopes to someday become a member of the High Court as a council member. Carrick, this is Genevieve, the Goblin Kings sister."

Genevieve could only stare. The most gorgeous man she had ever seen was smirking at her as if he could see beneath her corsets! Blushing scarlet she dipped low, head bowed, no speech coming forth.

"Mina dear, you did not tell me they produced such beautiful creatures in the High Kingdom. Milady it is an honor to meet you. Perhaps you might accompany me to the floor for a dance?"

"I would be honored Your Majesty."

With a wink at Mina, Carrick took Genevieve's arm and led her to the dance floor. Mina breathed a sigh of relief giving thumbs up to Jareth and Dorian watching from across the room. Jareth grinned, Dorian whooped, and together they scooped their wives on to the dance floor.

"So soon?"

"Many a match has been made out of one night Sarah. Can you honestly tell me wife that you are not relieved? Genevieve has finally received what she so wanted. She will be a Queen in her own right, not of the blood of course but with your family's impressive background and you being so highly married it is befitting that she should marry so well. Plus, she will be out of our hair and no longer ogling your husband and brothers."

Laughing Sarah rolled on top of her husband, snuggling up against his chest to nip at his neck. Reveling in the groans and growls beginning to issue from his throat Sarah pressed her body against the length of his, nipping her way down his jaw.

"You. Act. As. If. I. Was. Worried. My. King."

Chuckling Jareth rolled, pinning Sarah beneath him.

"Annoyed is more like it. Now stop that wench or I shall lie abed all day. We have council to hold for the Goblins this morning, Lady Diantha will be delivering any moment, and you are denying us precious time to spend with you children."

Pouting, Sarah nipped his neck once more as he rolled away.

"At least I have your nights my love."

"You forget that I sneak you in to my study whenever I can wench."

Laughing Sarah flashed him quickly and ran to the bathroom, giggling against the now locked door that her husband banged in to.

"I swear I shall endeavor to punish you for that later, Wife."

"Go get dressed, husband!"

The days passed slowly, especially when you knew there was so much time ahead. Spending long days in courts, balls, and the general running of the kingdom Jareth spent every bit of his free time with his beautiful wife and children. The families came together easily. Vale and Garin with their three children, Sophie and Dorian with their two, and Mina with her two as well. The Kingdoms settled in to an ease which has not existed for some time, bringing much peace to the underground. With a sigh Jareth left his study in search of his wife and children, following the sound of laughter that echoed through the halls and out in to the garden. Leaning against a Labyrinth wall Jareth watched as his twins chased a very pregnant Sarah who moved carefully yet swiftly around the mini hedge maze they built together for the children. It was never too soon to learn the ways of the Labyrinth. Squealing laughter met his ears as he swooped forward just in time to lift a beautiful little Rosalyn in his arms.

"Pa-pa! " A squishy cheek mushed against his own as he planted a loud wet kiss on his giggling girl. Florian stopped and with hands on hips gave him a scowl that so much mirrored his own he knew better than to laugh.

"Father."

"Florian."

With that said he knelt as Florian launched in to his arms to hug him tightly. There would be no wet kisses here. Setting the children down he put a finger to his lips as he quietly made his way in to the maze. Nearly identical grins met his as they caught on to the game.

"Florian? Rosalyn? Where are you my dears?"

With a squeak of surprise Sarah was swept breathlessly in to Jareth's arms, the children's laughter following them through the maze. With an imperious look the children scrambled, leaving them some privacy. One long passionate kiss later Jareth sat on the stone bench in one of the hedges, cuddling his wife on his lap. Her belly seemed to have swollen double in the last few days, bringing a smile to his face as he bent and placed a soft kiss there.

"How is the little one?"

"Sleeping now I think."

Running her hands through his hair she smirked at the laughter coming from the maze.

"Lily and Arthur?"

"Vale has them. They are over at the manor sleeping. With Nan unwell I didn't want her to have to worry about the children today."

"Shaemus will give her some whiskey."

"If she'll take it. Who knew he'd find someone as ornery as him?"

Laughing together they stood and hand in hand began to seek out the children in the maze.

"So will we keep it an odd number my dear or are you shooting for even numbers?"

"Do you want more children Jareth?"

"I think I should like one more but may we please stop there Sarah? We have the above children to think about and we cannot possibly repopulate the underground ourselves."

Chuckling she nodded. With a fifth child on the way it did seem as if maybe she was ready to rest. Thought the pregnancies went quickly the childhood was slow. After ten years her children still looked 4 and she herself had not aged bodily in any way. Thank goodness they were cautious and had purposefully spaced their children a bit apart. Rosalyn and Florian were ten now, Lily 8, and Arthur 6, and now a new babe.

"Maybe we'll stop here my love."

"Whatever you want dearest."

Sweeping her up in his arms he could no longer wait for the evening. "Florian, Rosalyn, Come inside."

"Yes Father, Yes Pa-pa" rang out over the hedge and the little thump of feet could be heard. Chattering and laughing the family made their way inside the castle, Garin was sent to fetch the rest of the children and his wife for dinner, and a beaming Sophie tended to the children while the Goblin king locked himself and his wife in the study for some much needed alone time. The kingdom was truly at peace.

**~Well I hope you enjoyed the story. This is my final entry as far as this one goes. If I get enough responses I will skip ahead and write you a sequel if peeps are interested. So you can watch for it please place me on Author Alerts and I shall call the Sequel (if it happens): Love is in the Heir.**


End file.
